


From Out of The Shadows

by white_tiger



Series: from out of the shadows [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Literature, Multiple Origins, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 62,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan had spent the last trip gathering the oddest recruits he had every had ever chosen. a dreamer turned blood turn apostate, a dreamer with a demon/spirit crossbred lover, an exiled noble who is a member of the bull's chargers, the spirit warrior dalish ruin hunter, a poison maker elf from Antiva, the exiled princess from Orzammar with her maul swinging legionnaire lover. together with the youngest member of the order they will unite the lands against the blight. how will these wardens with the strange group of allies they collect along the way find love and new life in this war torn land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ostagar part one

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own dragon age that belongs to bio ware. all oc are mine

From out of the shadows

 

Chapter one: Ostagar 

Duncan roused the team early that morning because he wanted to get to the army camp before noon. Loki came out of his tent in his newly learned Pine marten form, he had also been teaching Kani how to do it by passing the memories needed to learn the mabari form to her. Loki had revealed that one of the blood magic spells he learned and found a way to use without blood magic was memory passing or stealing, he also revealed that the way he learned the shape was different from what he was teaching as he used blood magic to learn the creature not observation.

Briaris and Fenlen crawled out of their tent over the last few days Kani had been sleeping in Loki’s tent as he liked to sleep in the form of a giant wolf or a small pine marten or fox and Kani had Broken off  the three way sex play with the other girls with no hard feelings but she found that elven woman just did not get her off as much and rather than bring the other down she would just continue playing with Envie. 

there were no hard feelings as the other two had been becoming far closer and welcomed the chance to deep whatever it was between them. Kani crawled out of Loki’s tent in the form of a pure black cat with violet eyes, Kani explained that she had a cat in the tower that was one of the few friends she and another mage named Anders had. 

Emerson had already been on watch for the last shift so after Duncan had come out of his tent he started prep for their cold breakfast, they ate cold breakfast because none of them were morning persons. The Dwarven pair left their tent with a sated look, the dwarfs had a more active sex life than the elves and that was saying something however they were always quiet. Emerson thought that was because Zana was gagged most of the time give the small amount of sounds he heard and the gag that he had seen fall from her bag at one point. 

He laid out breakfast for everyone as it was the person on the last watch to make breakfast in exchange they did not have to do dishes and they got first shift the next night. Breakfast was jerky honey coated nuts and dried fruit with hard cheese, the same would be had for lunch if they did not make the army camp by then. Loki and Kani ate in their animal forms out of their bowls, Duncan and the others ate with their hands that they washed off before and after eating.

When the meal was done Zana and Velvil washed the bowls and knives used to cut the food. After dishes were done everyone packed up and cleaned the site they had been using before hitting the road again. Loki and Kani rode on top of the packs of the others as when they shape changed somehow they took their clothes and bags with them but still weighed the weight of what they turned into, so they both turned into birds and rode on Emerson’s shoulders as he was the one most use to marching and barely noticed the birds except for the fact the due to a spell Loki Knew and taught Kani they smelled like a pleasant mix of elf root and blood lotus. Loki took the form of a red tailed hawk while Kani turned into a black sparrow hawk another one of Loki’s that he grew bored of but thought it would be good for Kani. They used their greater senses to keep watch for trouble in exchange for the ride.

When they arrived at the bridge that leaded into the army camp they were met by a human with good looks and golden hair and armor surrounded by guards. Loki and Kani had turned back into their natural forms when the bridge had come into sight. They now moved to stand back and behind Emerson and Duncan, Loki out of the fact that he was an openly practicing blood mage and Kani out of the fact that she would rather avoid conflict that came from a mage walking around free. While Zana and Velvil eye the humans coming towards with an eye born of years of training soldiers and themselves what they saw was that the golden human was less skilled than his guards and he seemed either very good are sizing them without them noticing or he was a trusting idiot. 

They assumed the former but knew it would more than likely be the latter. Briaris was busy trying to figure out whether she could steal from any of them without getting caught, the golden lord she could rob blind if not for the guards. Fenlen touched her hilt to steady herself, she had never trusted humans in armor even if she knew that humans and all elves must learn to get along does not mean she trust human lords or armor shem. She also had been on edge lately from the poison in her veins slowly taking root deeper, Loki and Kani along with Curi had kept it from spread to far or fast but it was still spreading. 

“Duncan it is good you Arrived I thought we might have to fight without the leader of the wardens.” King Cailan said in jovial voice “And these must be the new recruits yes? HO friends might I know your names?” the recruits looked to Duncan who nodded. 

Loki Stepped forward “I am Loki Amell, Maleficar and practicing blood mage.” Loki said with a deep playful bow in a tone matching Cailan, his hair today was a bright pink that was buzz cut with his goatee matching his eyes line with black kohl that made his pupil less swirling sliver eye pop. 

“Very brave to both wear your hair that colour and admit to what you are but welcome none the less.” Kani stepped up next Following Loki’s lead. 

“I am Kani Suranna, former circle mage and healer.” She said in a polite tone with a small curtsy. 

“Welcome we are most happy to have another mage even if it is as healer you skills will be needed all too soon.” Cailan said with a charming smile as her battle mage robes were form fitting highlighting she smooth form with modest breast. 

Briaris stepped up next “I am Briaris Tabris Formerly of Llomerryn and I must confess I killed the arl of denerim’s son after he along with his men tried to rape myself and the other women in the denerim alienage.” Briaris said in a polite voice knowing that if he attacked now she could take him in the camp it would be less likely. 

“What Duncan is this true?” Cailan asked in a horrified voice. 

“I am afraid so there is much you are unaware of in your alienage’s.” Duncan said in a somber voice. 

“So it appears I will have much house cleaning to do when I return I cannot have nobles attacking their charges, you have my deepest apologies my lady I hope none of your sister elves were hurt?” Cailan asked and Briaris shook her head amazed that this Shem lord cared about her people. 

Fenlen was also amazed so she stepped forward “I am Fenlen Mahariel a ruin hunter for the dalish tribes before I joined Duncan in return for his aid in saving my life.” 

“I see it is good to meet one of your proud people, I know the skills of a dalish huntress will aid the wardens greatly.” Cailan spoke with genuine candor. 

Zana and Velvil stepped forward “I am Zana Aeducan the exiled second child of king Endrin and this is Velvil Brosca my second and captain in the legion of the dead.” 

“Wow I would very much like to hear your tale later as how you came to the wardens.” Cailan said and Zana nodded.

Cailan turned to the last member who had been playing with a pure breed mabari that looked very familiar and when the last recruit stood to say Cailan was shocked would be like calling a newt a high dragon. 

“Emerson?” Cailan asked when he finally found his voice and has guards stirred as they knew the name and face of Cailan’s best friend. “What are you doing here I thought by now you would be back in Orlais?” 

“Howe betrayed my family, my father and mother are dead my brother’s wife is on her way to Antiva to hide there with her son and High ever rest in a pile of ashes, I was forced to join in order to save myself and get out alive.”  Emerson said in a bitter tone, Cailan knew how much he loved his family and his merc group to lose both one to death the other to the fact that he could never return. 

“This will not stand! Howe will face Justice for this crime, sadly I can do nothing yet until the blight is dealt with.” Cailan vowed, Emerson nodded after a few more minutes of talking Cailan bid them farewell. “I would like to stay but I must meet with Loghain so he can bore me with talk of strategy.” 

Calian walked away with his guards leaving seven equal horrified recruits behind staring after him, even highlander picked up on the horror of the group and whined and rubbed his master’s leg trying to comfort his alpha. “By the marker he is still an idiot and we’re all going to die.” Emerson said with head in his palm. 

“Can this Loghain save the king from his own idiocy?” Fenlen asked. 

“No, Loghain will refuse to allow the Orlaisions in as he helped drive them out and he has an undying hate of them and Cailan was raised on tales of heroic charges and that everyone living happily ever after and he is to cocking to wait for emanon.” Emerson spoke with is husky voice filled with despair. 

Duncan called their attention and told them to rest and that the day was theirs until midday meal and that highlander would stay with Duncan, he also mention they should find the junior warden Alistair and the other recruits. As midday was only two hours away they decided to split up to find the three people in the large camp. As they set out all of them had a bad feeling about the coming battle that stemmed from instincts honed in the fires of their various hells.

 


	2. Ostagar part 2: in the king's camp

After talking amongst themselves they decided it was best to split up to find these three men. The three elven women would stick together to hopefully stop a fight from breaking out or Briaris making off with the camp’s pants or something equally strange, Emerson and Loki would pair up to find the one of the recruits while Zana and Velvil would seek out this Alistair. With a plan in place they went their separate ways.  
Briaris group got to talking with a group of ash warriors as lost track of Bri and when they found her again she had tricked a runner into giving her the sword. They found the human warrior recruit by a statue with a priest praying nearby, but before they could go over there Kani walked over to a man in a cage and after a brief chat stole the guard’s food and traded it for a key. 

“Where did you learn to pick pockets?” Briaris asked the girl was no master but she had basic skills. 

“I learned while on the run in a brothel.” Kani said making the other two women rethink their image of an innocent girl, after deciding to use the key after night fall they walked over to Jory. 

“I did not know they let elves or women in to the wardens?” the women glared at him as one as they all had been looked down on by human men before like this. “OH, I meant no offense. If Duncan recruited you that is good enough for me, it is a great honour to join I had to work hard for this.” Jory said after seeing the near murderous glare the women had given him. 

“Not very bright are you now?” Fenlen said having seen his type before the kind to get caught up in the legend not the fact. 

After a few more minutes of talking they told Jory to head to the fire for the midday meal. “Wow I know this is cruel but I hope he dies in the joining as I don’t think I could stand him for long as a brother in arms.” Said Kani the other girls nodding, the man had struck them as a few logs short of a pyre. 

 

Loki and Emerson were walking towards the merchant to see if he would by the pelts Loki had from the hunting they had done on the road. As they were passing the kennels the kennel master called them over. 

“What can we do for you?” Emerson asked while Loki had wandered over to a pen containing a sick mabari and before anyone could move he jumped the fence with catlike grace landing on the balls of his feet in the pen. 

“Watch out that dog is very sick with the -” the Kennel master started. "Blight I know I can feel the taint in the blood.” Loki interrupted after spending time healing both Fenlen and Duncan he knew the feel of it. 

He reached into one of his many pockets in his now dyed blue and silver like a wardens battle robes he pulled out a bundle of flowers the kennel master recognized as the flowers he had been planning to ask the wardens to finds. Loki muttered a few words and the air around his body stirred as the plant withered and die before their eyes and the kennel master looked on in horror as the plant died, but something odd was happening as the air around the plant looked moist then condensed into a ball of clear fluid that Loki place in a small dish he pulled out of another pocket and continued this process with a number of other healing plants mixing them into the same bowl. 

 

When the bowl was full and dried and died plants lay scattered about his feet Loki spoken a few new words in a tongue that sounded older than the words before and the fluid became a mist that floated around the hound before being absorbed into the hound who had not moved since Loki entered the pen, now the mabari stood and walked over to him and licked his cheek and Loki chuckled. 

“Your welcome paw brother rest well and recover to stand proud in battle again one day and we will fight side by side that day.” Loki climbed back out of the pen to find Emerson with pleasantly surprised look on his face while the Kennel master looked at him with an expression close to worship. 

Uncomfortable with the attention Loki turned into a bird and took to the sky leaving a now bemused recruit and if possible more shocked kennel master. As Emerson moved to leave the kennel master stopped him handing him a coin pouch for Loki and telling him to inform Loki that he was to return after the battle to see if the hound could be imprinted on him.

 

When Emerson was out of light of sight for the kennel master Loki landed and turns formed back taking the coin purse that then vanished into the depths of his robes. They found Daveth flirting with a female soldier who turned him down and moved away while Emerson move to talk with Daveth, Loki moved to follow the soldier to try his hand at her. While Emerson talked with Daveth and found out they may be going into the wilds Loki was making headway with the soldier by using magic to change his hair length and colour and offering to let her pick the colour and style he would wear while at Ostagar if she was the one who put his hair up. She took him up of that and started flirting with him as they moved to her tent. Daveth asked why Emerson was not concerned about the wilds. 

“Simple among the new recruits you have me who is a former merc who had fought in the woods many times. You also have Loki, the guy who just walked off with the soldier who is a shapeshifting wandering mage who has lived in the wilds almost his entire life, we also have a female dalish spirit warrior who is a ruin hunter and used to living and fighting in the wilds.” Emerson explained, when Emerson finished talking Daveth was left speechless as he had no idea that Duncan had found so many new and dangerously talented recruits. 

After a few more moments of talking they started to move towards the tent where Loki had gone only to find themselves push back from the tent by a glyph of repulsion and silence, “Smart tricky bastard.” Daveth said shaking his head and moving towards the fire.

 

____________

Loki had got the soldier into her tent with her tent mate out at the moment and even had her stripped down so she could work on his hair, she had chosen a blue that matched her eyes and hair the length that standing reached his hips. Settling on the cot cross legged in just pants robes at the foot of the bed with the woman sitting behind him in similar dress with just her under shirt and breast band covering her top and her pants her bottom, he started. The first step was to clear the hair of his magic dye first, with a quick spell that left the soldiers eye going wide at the sight she had found his swirling sliver eyes good but his natural hair turned out to be a matching sliver like quicksilver that when she ran a hand through it found it was thick and downy soft. 

“So azure blue my dear?” he asked in a husky marcher voice. 

“Y-yes!” she said finding this man for some reason very sexy his build like that of a large cat. 

The reason she found herself some relaxed was Loki had long with placing the glyphs to keep people out and noise from traveling either way was he had woven an aura of relaxation, he would never use magic to force someone into but helping them relax so there was no muscle tension like after a good massage he was willing to do. For the reason that if they would make the choice then he would be ok with it but would still alter the memory to make it more dream like to lessen the impact and any attachments. With a another quick spell he grew his hair to the length she asked for, then as he always liked making it into a show when showing others he made the colour cascade like a waterfall down his hair.  


When the hair was ready he handed her a number of spelled leather ties that would not fall out. She began her work having always wanted to do this style but no one in her family of working women had the length for it. separating the hair into six even section she pulled each one tight then tied them off as the base of his head so that they would not slip, then she braided each one into a simple fishermen’s braid tying each one off as she finished. The when all six thin braids were done she wove them all together into one large fishermen’s braid. When she was done Loki felt behind him the braid ended at the base of his shoulders.  


"Thank you my dear.” Loki said turning to face her before drawing her into a deep kiss, pulling back he looked into her azure eyes with his own smoldering mercury eyes. “Now is there any way I can repay you for giving me the pleasure of having a warrior angel maiden Dane to grace me with her attention?” 

“Yes you could give me pleasure it is only fair.” Said the soldier already catching on to his game and wanting to play. 

“And just what kind of pleasures could I give an angel like yourself?” He asked hand trail at the hem of her shirt slowly caressing in ever moving higher circles showing what he was thinking if the bulge in his loins. 

“Pleasure of the carnal kind” she whispered in his ears as her arms came around to let her nails lightly slide down his back causing him to dip his head the spot where neck joined should and began to suck with the thought ‘this will be fun’.

 

Exiting the tent Loki walked the woman to her camp fire. “You know you don’t need to wear your hair that way if you did not want to it was just interesting foreplay.” The soldier said knowing how much of a head ache long hair could be. 

“Nonsense until I leave this army camp for more than a simple mission this will be my hair style and colour as that was our deal.” Loki said in a serious voice because he appreciated the fine work that had gone into making it. “Now normally when it is just fun I prefer to leave names out of it as apostate it is dangerous, but I would like to know the name of the angel that bound my hair.” 

“Megan.” They reached her campfire and he was about to leave to make it in time for the midday meal when Megan’s tent mate appeared with clothes ruffled walking arm in arm with an equally dishevelled woman.  


“Acheron!” Loki said astounded to see his cousin Acheron Hawke here of all places, he had four cousins among the Hawke clan three of whom were mages all but the male child and youngest Carver was a mage. 

Acheron was the only blood mage among them a secret only he and Acheron’s sisters knew. “Loki? What are you doing here?” 

“Apparently my tent mate” remarked the women on Acheron’s arm, the cousins looked at each other and moved as one calling farewells to their partner before leaving. 

Like Loki Acheron was tall standing six three with black as coal hair with copper magically cleared skin with the same swirling sliver eyes. She also was built like a cat, she and her twin sister Styxx you could only tell those two apart by the eyes as Styxx has Azure eyes. They talked as they walked toward the warden fire, speaking in code at times. Acheron left just before they reached the fire saying she had to go find her twin and brother before getting marching orders. Loki watched her walk away thinking that they would see each other again soon for good or ill.

 

Zana and Velvil wandered the camp in the direction of the last known location of the junior warden Alistair. Along the way the way they heard a priest chanting their surfacer religion, they met an old mage who seemed like a preachy old grandma like many of the older ladies in Orzammar. After talking with a tranquil who left them thinking the surfacer’s must be insane they came across an argument. 

“I think that is our man Velvil.” Zana whispered as not to get drawn into the fight, when the fight broke off with the mage storming off the blond man came up to them. 

“You know the best thing about the blight is how it brings people together.” The man said as he approached them. 

“You are a very odd human.” Zana said Velvil raised an eyebrow in an expression that said he thought she was being nice about it. 

“You are not the first to tell me that, I am Alistair. You aren’t mages are you?” Alistair joked. 

“Yes I am a mage can’t you tell by how I breath fire?” Velvil asked back in a sarcastic tone. 

“Vel that would make you dragon not a mage. But if you become a dragon I’ll let you take me for you hoard.” Zana piped up with a suggestive smirk. 

“Right moving along are you two part of the new warden recruits com to fetch me to help you guys prepare for the joining?” Alistair asked before the conversation took a sharper turn for the sexual. 

After a few more piece of banter the three moved to the main fire of the wardens, finding everyone else there Daveth were bugging Loki over how he whored his hair out for sex. Fenlen and the other female were clearly avoiding Jory. 

Loki sparked Daveth after he made a comment about how easy she must have been Emerson hand flashed out and slapped Daveth across the face. “Don’t disrespect any woman mock me all you want I am here I can take it and I am here to defend myself, make a comment like that again even about a whore hell especially and I will turn you into a fox and make you into a hat.” Loki said with a dangerous glint in his eye, he had been saved many times in his life been women taking him in out of the kindness of their hearts or for what he could give them only to see them mistreated for being female and it sickened almost as much as the circle of magi. 

“The same goes for me!” growled Emerson, he may take his pleasure outside of Ferelden but he always treated them kindly and never haggled price. He had fought beside and meet to many women like is lover the queen and his shield mates to not respect women. 

The women and Velvil looked at the two men with new respect. Daveth and Jory for their parts looked like they were about to piss themselves as Loki’s swirling mercury eyes and Emerson’s Dragon like blue eye glinted with a light that promised death. Duncan had pick these newer recruit for the reason that he sensed in every one of them a darkness that meant they would do whatever was need but it was still good to see morals among them, stepping forward to prevent any kind of in fighting. “Alright gather around and I will explain you tasks.”


	3. Enter the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the robes morrigan wears are the ones from the sacred ashes trailer not her from the game

The group moved so they could all see and hear Duncan as he explained the tasks, the first being the need to collect vials of darkspawn blood one for each of the recruits and the second was to locate the old warden tower and find the chest containing grey warden treaties after informing them that Alistair would be joining them for this Duncan asked if anyone had anything to add everyone except Loki, Fenlen and Kani shook their heads. 

“You have something to add?” Duncan asked the trio. 

“Yeah the point I have is that it would be best give up on the scrolls being at the tower.” Loki said. 

“Really? the chest was spelled to keep the scrolls safe they should still be there?” Duncan responded 

“Actually unless the magic was really powerful and focused the spell would have worn off years ago.” Kani interrupted before Loki could speak. 

“Valid point but I was speaking about that fact that the witch who controls these would with her daughter would likely have picked the tower over years ago.” Loki said. 

“You speak of Asha'bellanar correct?” Fenlen asked Loki knowing that the woman of many years dwelled in this wood, and she had dealt the woman a few times in her travels. 

“That is one name for her yes but most know her by flemeth.” Loki confirmed nodding.

Duncan looked at his recruit realizing for the first time how little he really knew about the depth and range of their knowledge for if he understanding their implications at least two of his recruits had dealt personally with a living myth. 

“Really? You think a myth stole the scrolls years ago?” Alistair said disbelief clear in his voice. 

“I am inclined to believe them as Envie is telling me they speak the truth.” Kani spoke up in defence of her fellow recruits. 

“Regardless of myth or not what should not be in question is the fact that both Fenlen and I have both had dealings with this woman.” Loki said with a glare at the junior warden. 

“Enough! You say she could have taken the scrolls, so do you have a way to find her or at least contact her.” Emerson barked with Highlander barking agreement with his alpha as they were disturbing his nap. 

“More than likely as soon as we enter the woods her daughter will be watching us, so once we have the blood I will try and either find her or call her out.” Loki explained. 

“What are the chances that the daughter will heed your call?” Zana asked wanting to know as much as possible before walking into a witch’s territory. 

“Very good as we have a history she was the one who taught me to change my form when I was a lot younger.” Loki said and that comment made everyone’s eye leap for the sky as none of them had thought to ask where or how he learn the art Kani had learn through some memories and lessons but the memories were clear of any way to learn who taught him in the first place. That made them far more inclined to believe his tale as why would he lie about that.

________________________

After deciding on the plan of gather blood then have Loki attempt contact if that failed they would head for the tower, entering the woods they were almost immediately set upon by wolves that were quickly put down by the recruits as with two mages two archers providing range and three two hand warriors providing area damage, a sword and shield to cover the range fighters and a pair of dagger wielders harrying the flank the wolves soon lay dead. The difference between the newer recruits and the ones Duncan had found originally was night and day. 

The mages both used strange almost dancing staff moves that spoke of hours of dedicated practice, the newer rouge both clearly had more than their fair share of skill and combat experience as not one of their blows had missed their mark while Daveth may be hit often but never hit directly his mark showing his lack of fighting experience. 

Emerson had stepped up and taken the lead ordering them into formations with the ease of a veteran field commander that even Zana and Velvil had jumped to obey, both Velvil and Emerson had charged in with fury and battle lust respectively while Jory seem far too timid to be swinging a sword that size. Alistair hope at least the newer recruits made it as they would strengthen the wardens greatly.

They were hunting for spawn when they came across a wounded solider. “Well he’s not nearly half as dead as he looks.” Alistair joked, Loki and Kani nodded to each other and squatted next to the man one on either side. As one there hands lit up with power Kani’s looking like lighting coiled and lashing around her hands in bright fade green while Loki’s turned black as coal with the shape of writhing flames. 

“Woah there no need to kill him!” Alistair yelled as he began to draw on his Templar training to prepare to smite them. 

“What are you raving about we are going to heal him, Dreamers magic when allowed to flow normally changing shape to suit our casting styles.” Loki said in a tone that implied that he thought Alistair was a fool. 

Alistair subsided grumbling how he’s never seen magic act like that, it made him nervous as this was magic outside the magic taught in the circle. He wondered why if Kani was a circle mage her magic looked like that but that was for a time when they weren’t working to save a man’s life.  


When the man started to recover he freaked out about being touched by magic nearly hitting both the mages in his struggles and Loki raised a hand that was now wreathed in lightening clear as day but before he could strike the man Briaris darted forward and with the pommel of her dagger struck the man’s chin knocking him out again. 

“What did you do that for?” Cried Jory appalled that a woman would do something like that. 

“Well it was that or let 'sir zaps a lot' shock the poor bastard.” Briaris said as if it was obvious and the other new recruits including Loki were nodding. 

“Yes thank you Bri it would have been a pain to harm him only to have to heal him again that would be me making work for myself” Loki said without looking up for the man who was almost healed. 

“There good enough to get him back to camp.” Kani said before waving her hand and waking the man. After talking with the man a bit and Jory being a coward again they decided to move deeper into the woods

________________________

They finally encountered the darkspawn they had been sent to hunt, after fighting them they started to collect the blood but found it did not flow smoothly making gather blood too hard for more than a vial for each body. After the first body Loki snapper out “Enough give me the vials!” the newer recruits already had an idea of what he was about to do, handed them over. 

the other two handed them over when they saw the rest do it. Loki quickly slapped his arm hard on the pointed part of Emerson’s pommel due to his hands being full he could not reach his knife. A single drop of crimson blood welled then quickly turned into a red misted that surrounded his arm, he gestured and the bodies writhed as the blood flowed out of them and into the air where it floated in an ever larger ball of blood. When the last body stopped writhing tendrils flowed from the ball into the vials when all of them were full the ball floated gently to the earth before freezing solid. 

Kani came forward and helped stopper all the vials before Loki stored them in his robes. “What in the makers name was that? You are a blood mage does Duncan know about this.” Alistair roared while Jory and Daveth looked fit to either pass out or brown their pants.

Emerson looked at Alistair. “Yes Duncan knows about this we all know about it Loki has never made a secret of it, he was recruited because of his talents and Duncan knew about his blood magic when he recruited him.” 

Loki nodded before adding on “The first time I meet Duncan I used blood magic to kill a patrol of spawn then used it to heal the wardens traveling with him.” Alistair was shocked he had known that the mage was no circle mage but he had never guessed that he was also a blood mage. 

“But blood magic is evil!” Jory sputtered and Daveth nodded while Alistair silently agreed with him, Loki just laughed. 

“Saying blood magic is evil is like saying your sword is evil, it is a tool nothing more I decide if it becomes a tool of evil when I use it not some chantry bitch who knows nothing about magic.” he snidely remarked.  
“Enough! we can stand here debating the morals of blood magic or we can continue with our mission, Loki do you think you can try and find these witches you spoke of who might have the scrolls.” Emerson said stopping any further argument and bringing them back to task. 

“no need to hunt for them.” Loki said before advancing towards a tree that had a large black cat sitting at its base, Loki bowed low to the cat with and aura of great respect. “Lady Morrigan a pleasure to lay eyes upon you once more if you would be so kind as to return to your human form so that we may speak in regards as to way we have entered your woods.” 

Alistair felt that Loki hand lost his mind from blood magic talking to a cat as if it was normal and Daveth and Jory seemed to agree while the other recruits watched as if this was normal, ‘just where did Duncan find these people their all insane’ he thought only to have a flash of light draw his attention back to where the cat. 

Only now it was a woman in an outfit that was very strange, she wore a skirt the appeared to be made from black leather that had straps hang from it she wore black leggings underneath and boots made of the same leather as the skirts with buckles running up to her knees on the outside. 

Her top was a tight purple chest piece that had a hood but left a open in the front clasped by a stone bead necklace revealing her bra to be the same leather as the skirt with corset style lacing hold the cups to each other with leather laces reaching up to tie behind her neck the top also had sleeves of black leather coming down to her elbow below that were black leather arm greaves that had buckles running from elbow to wrist and on her left shoulder was a hard leather shoulder guard with blue feather on it in short this woman’s outfit scream chasined.

“Greetings Roamer, tis been some time since you last visited this woods. One would think that one like yourself would have fled the blight not come towards it?” Morrigan asked in way of greetings. 

“Yes you would normally be right. However the Wardens saved my life and made me and offer too good to pass up so here I am joining the wardens.” Loki responded, smirking with a half bow. 

“Be careful she looks chaisind that means other could be nearby” Alistair warned, already searching for the other he was sure are there. 

Morrigan and Loki gave Alistair identical looks of pure derision, that caused Kani to burst out laughing at the scene. When the mage pair looked at her with matching raised eyebrows raised and stances matching she only laughed harder eye watering as she double over, even the others new recruits were starting to chuckle as once again both of their faces and stances once again changed and matched. 

“S-sorry it’s just so funny watching you to mirror each other!” Kani finally managed, Morrigan turn to Loki “These are your fellows, I thought you had better taste.” she tsked. 

“Those three over there I just met today, the others are usually better than this barely.” Loki said in a distasteful voice. 

“Anyway Loki said your mother might have the grey warden treaties that were once stored in a tower nearby?” Emerson broke in before they got too far off topic again.

Morrigan examined the group before her, she knew Loki very well and they had even rutted under the moonlight several times when he passed through to ask something of or compare notes with her or her mother. The others she examined to glean what she could before answering, the man who had asked was clearly the leader of the group. His eyes spoke of something strange and powerful in his blood for they were dragon eyes blue as sapphires with a piercing light inner to them. 

The elves even the laughing one all carried themselves well and were watching her and the woods, the stone children stood apart but together in a position that suit combat indicating they knew war, the last three had only her derision as one looked mistrustful for no reason as she had been shown as friend the other pair looked scared one a single witch when they were with to powerful mages and skilled warriors. 

“Yes my mother is in possession of those scrolls.” Morrigan confirmed at last, watching the tall human.  


“Could you please take us to your mother, so we might ask her for them?” Emerson asked and Morrigan agreed to take them she turned to lead them. 

Before she could move to head down the path to the cottage a flash of light made her stop about to turn she felt something furry jump and latch on to her back before climbing up to wrap around her shoulders. “Learned a new form I see.” She said addressing the pine marten now resting its head on her right shoulder, it chittered softly into her ear whiskers tickling her cheek. 

“Am I to carry you then?” she asked with an eyebrow raise behind her she heard snickering coming from the elven mages and female dalish. The marten just wrapped tighter around her shoulders “Oh very well.” She said sounding exasperated but secretly feeling relived as now the group at her back was less likely to attack for fear of harming their fellow.

______________________

Kani was amazed to see a fair size hut sitting in the middle of the swamp, she glance at Loki still wrapped around the witch’s shoulders and smile at the play that the two seemed to have. An old woman who Morrigan greeted “Greetings mother I have with me grey wardens.” 

“Yes girl I see them, mhmm much as I expected.” Flemeth said 

“We’re supposed to believe you were expecting us.” Alistair frowned. 

“You are required to do nothing least of all believe. Ah, greetings Blood Roamer I see you have learned to become a scarf and a soft and handsome looking one at that.” Flemeth said to Loki resting on Morrigan’s shoulder. 

If she had not already felt the power of this old woman that right there would have convinced her that this was in fact flemeth for who else could tell who a shape changer was behind their flesh, Loki had only know because he Knew Morrigan would be the one watching them. The pine marten raised its head and chittered at the old woman before wrapping even more scarf like around the daughter’s neck.  


“Ma’am I would like to ask on behalf if you could return into our keeping the treaties that once rested in our old tower.” Emerson asked with a respectful bow. 

“Such manners from one so young, here take them young man your seals wore off years ago and I have protected them. Now go and tell your leaders this blights threat is much great than they think.” Flemeth laughed as she gave the scrolls over. 

“Yes that is what our mages and dalish thought might have happened, so you have the wardens' thanks and my word that I will pass your message to my recruiter.” Emerson said taking the scrolls and half bowing to the old witch. “Time for you to go.” Came the sharp words of Morrigan. “Nonsense girl these are your guest show them out and you can’t make such a handsome scarf walk all that way.” Flemeth scolded her daughter, and the pine marten chittered its agreement. 

“Quiet you, or I will make you into a real scarf.” Morrigan said before taking off without a word leave the wardens to follow, When she caught up Kani thought she saw Morrigan scratching the ears of the marten. 

When they reached the camp the pine marten jumped off and turned to Morrigan before standing on its hind legs and bow chitter to her. “Yes yes your welcome, it was nothing there was I cool breeze on my neck and I used you to block it that is all.” Morrigan said before turning into a raven and flying off but Kani had seen a slight blush to her cheeks. 

They entered the camp and gave the blood and scrolls and Loki now human again spoke. “Duncan flemeth give a word of warning that this blights danger is more they you think, and she is someone to heed when she warns.” Fenlen nodded her agreement. Duncan acknowledge the warning and gave them instructions to meet at the other end of camp for the joining as sunset tonight.


	4. The Joining

The group stood waiting for Duncan at the meeting site. “I don’t like this joining, have we not proved ourselves.” Jory whined finally making Loki loss his last shred of patience with the man. 

“You fool! Haven’t you figured it out yet? We have already proved ourselves that is why we are standing waiting for the right of passage that grant the wardens their powers and their immunity to the taint!” Loki snapped his hand starting to shimmer in blood red power from his extreme annoyance with the man. 

“I just don’t see why they won’t tell us about it I don’t like facing an enemy I cannot fell with my blade.” Jory whined. 

“You two older recruits are the only ones who do know the details of the joining or have not yet figured it out yet, this is the last trail before a warden can do field work ” Emerson said mildly with his tone and body language saying that they should have figured it out by now. 

“Truly then what do you think the joining is then.” Daveth challenged as he did not like being lumped with sir coward. 

“It is simple if you use your head there have been several clues if you have been paying attention.” Briaris said from where she was sitting cross legged with Fenlen napping with her head in Briaris’s lap and she held up a hand holding up a finger for ever clue she pointed out. 

“First is the fact that until we do through this at best we are warden recruits, second the joining is secret meaning magic or something just as banned, third was the fact our task was to collect darkspawn blood in a number of vails that match our number, fourth and the one of the biggest clues was Alistair only freaked out about the blood magic not the fact that Loki cheated allowing us to get away with killing only four darkspawn less than half of what we needed, 

"fifth is that fact that it takes time to prepare, six also an important point is this joining has danger speaking again to the forbidden, the last and biggest clue is that none of the prep could be done without the darkspawn blood. With me so far?” Briaris said at this point Fenlen woke up looking a lot worse than she had before her nap, without a word Loki moved to her side. 

Loki may seem harsh and often cruel to some but the rest had figured out if you learned to speak his language he was pleasant, never give for free as he believes nothing is free and always seeks to barter and is damn good at it he also is extremely loyal to those who he believes are worth it that included from what they had seen. The new recruits after a time Duncan who saved his life and Morrigan give how close he got to her in animal form even riding Emerson as a hawk he rode as far from his head as possible. 

Loki also viewed Fenlen as a bit like a research project. ”Her taint is going faster now and neither Curi nor I can do anything to stop it if she does not get the joining tonight she will die before noon tomorrow.” Loki said in a serious tone. 

Kani stepped to then knelt by Fenlen running her own examination, rising up she shook her head. “Nothing I can do either it appears that all the pushing back we did was like damming a river and now the flood gates are open.” 

“And that is the final clue is that this is supposed to save her. The joining as near as I can tell involves the darkspawn blood’s power given to us to allow us to sense the taint and to withstand it if not completely immune, most likely since while sneaking I heard the term joining chalice I am guessing we drink a potion made with either darkspawn blood out the tainted extract from it, Am I right?” she Asked Looking at Loki. 

“Why would he know about it?” Jory said upset that this young blood mage seemed more trusted than he a full knight to arl eamon. 

“Because I was recruited for my arcane knowledge and the fact that I have walked the past through the fade and watched the joining before, so I offered to after joining refine the ritual so less die from drinking from the chalice. And Briaris is right I know not all the ingredients or how it is prepared as I must join first before I can learn and no spirit that I have met knows the secret ingredient needed to make it work.” Loki said looking at the group and watched Jory pale.

Before Jory could speak Alistair arrived followed quickly Duncan carrying a tray that held a silver chalice with griffons engraved on it beside the chalice was nine potion bottles that Loki felt pulsed with tainted magic and power confirming his suspicion that lyrium was used in the making of the potion as only lyrium sang magic. 

“And so we come to the joining before we start Alistair will speak the words that have been said since the first.” Alistair spoke the words and Duncan spoke “I will fill the chalice with a potion made from the blood you gathered today if you live through the drinking you shall awake with the powers of a warden, Daveth step forward.” 

Duncan poured a potion into the chalice and handed it to Daveth saying “Daveth from this moment forth you are a grey warden.” Daveth took the chalice and drank deeply before he started to fall Duncan grabbed the chalice before it hit the ground and Alistair grabbed him lowering him to the ground checking his pulse and finding nothing he shook his head at Duncan, Duncan looked down at Daveth “I am sorry Daveth, Jory step forward.”  


Jory could not believe this was the source of the wardens’ power, there was no honour or glory in this just corruption and death he would not do it they could not make him. “No you ask to much” Jory said backing away looking for support from his fellow recruits. 

To his relief saw that the mages had grabbed their staffs the rouges armed with either throwing dagger or crossbow while Fenlen just sat there looking almost too weak to stand the other warriors had taken and stood with their weapon laying on their shoulders, Emboldened by the show of support he was receiving he backed away further to give him room to draw his blade. 

“there is no honour or glory in this only death and corruption!” he said fearfully as he reached for his sword and started to draw noticing the two hand warriors had moved support his flank while the ranged fighters had moved to fan out behind Duncan. 

As soon as Jory touched his hilt he saw the others move and his heart soared for despite their differences they were helping him but his happiness only lasts a heartbeat as his head flew from his shoulders when Emerson had severed it with a hard swing of his great sword Velvil had punch a lethal blow through Jory’s armoured back with the spike of his maul. 

Less than a heartbeat later his bodies heart was pierced by an crossbow bolt and a pair throwing knifes one poisoned one not striking nearly at the same time the body as suffered a bolt of lightning ripping through it along with a fist of stone knocking the body to the left as it caved in his right side, all the newer recruits had struck at the same time blows leading nearly at the same instance. 

Even Fenlen had managed to throw a knife from where she had been sitting. What Jory had thought was support was really just the group killing someone they thought was to weak and whinnying to join the wardens and they had seen Duncan reach for his knife and thought to themselves to prove their loyalty by killing someone who betrayed and insulted the wardens.

“I thank you all I knew I picked wisely in choosing you. But you had no need to get involved I could have handled him just fine.” Duncan said mildly surprised. 

He had been shocked to see them drawing their weapons briefly thinking that they might be like Jory and try to flee but is quickly saw the was wrong by the look in their eyes as the approached Jory, seeing they were not going to harm him he had subtly signaled Alistair to stand down wanting to see how it would play out. 

Duncan picked up the chalice as pour another measure and approached Fenlen “Fenlen step forward.” Fenlen stood as tall as she could and took the cup and drank, the world spun as she collapsed her eyes turned white, Alistair check her pulse and nodded. The rest of the rituals went the same all of his newer recruits had passed the final trial.


	5. the eve of battle

Emerson groaned as he woke up and Kani was there in a flash to help him stand as she sent a quick healing pulse through him to so if there was anything wrong. Emerson looked around he had been the last to drink and was the last to wake it seemed as the others sat or stood around the joining site, Jory and Daveth had been cleaned up there was no trace of them left. 

“Well now that we are all awake what was this about a meeting you wanted some of us to attend Duncan?” Loki asked from where he sat somehow at the top of one of the pillars surrounding the site, Duncan who had been standing at the edge of the site moved forward to catch the attention of the group that was lounging but with weapons near around the site. 

“Yes, I want three of you to attend the war meeting with me tonight, please decide amongst your selves who should go.” Duncan said without raising his voice to call up to Loki as Loki had assured him that he would be able to hear from his seat. 

“Why us and not you other wardens?” Briaris asked thinking it odd to send new recruits. 

“The king expressed a desire to meet some of you after the joining and out of my wardens you all work best together and you all have some grasp of war tactics that may offer other ideas.” Duncan said speaking the truth out of all his warden most were commoner with little to no knowledge of war while these recruits all had higher than normal level understanding of war tactics.

The recruits looked amongst themselves and Alistair who was watching from the edge was amazed at the level of understanding that passed amongst them at that moment. Loki stared down at the older wardens “I think it would be best to have myself, Emerson and Zana as the ones attending.” 

Loki continued at the tilted head of Duncan who was silently asking why. “Of the new wardens we can be broken down into one of three groups.” He said holding up his hand to count them off making his hand glow to be seen in the fading light. “First we have the hack and bashers, second we have our sneak thieves and finally we have our spell whippers. Out of the first group Emerson is the one who has the most knowledge of surface and human war tactics. "In the second group we have Zana who know the darkspawn and how to fight with traps and rouges. And in the third group you have me who for all my blood magic has drained my dreamer gifts I still walk the past through memories in the fade and have seen countless wars fought in many terrains and fashions, I also have the most real world expertise between the two mages.” When Loki finished he lowered his hand and Duncan nodding approving of the choice. 

“Very while all you come with me the meeting starts in an hour and you should get the new armor of our order.” Duncan said gesturing for them to follow, Loki leapt off the pillar Causing Alistair who had not seen how he got up there in the first place give a gasp of fright, Loki became in a sphere of red swirling light as his descent slowed so he landed like a feather floating to the ground he smirked at Alistair.

They entered the armoury set up by the wardens and Duncan started looking for armor when Fenlen spoke. “I am grateful for the offer but I don’t think you have better armor than mine and I am loathed to part with it as it is a gift from my adoptive father.” 

“I understand the wish but we must wear the same colours.” Duncan said but before he could go on Loki broke in. 

“If it is just the colours and the griffons, then I can remove the griffons from one of the other armors and affix it to hers and for the colour I can you the same spell I use for my hair to dye it.” Fenlen looked at Duncan with hope in her eyes and Duncan nodded. 

Few minutes later and Fenlen’s armor was now a pleasing blue and silver with griffons resting on her shoulders and coloured on her back and chest, seeing how well Loki had done the rest asked for their own armors to be done in the same fashion. When then for left for the meeting all the new warden’s armors wear the same colours except the rouges who had a darker blue almost black with a silver that due to a spell did not reflect the light.

Reaching the meeting site they waited when the meeting started Loghain and Cailan argued over the plan, Cailan wanting to fight in the front line with the lion share of the grey wardens there. After it went on for a while Loki spoke up. “If you don’t want Orlais here why not entrench here and wait for the arl’s who are yet to arrive while sending grey warden runners to collect on our treaties?” 

“Simple we don’t have the men to hold this position in such a fashion for so long.” Loghain said, but the mages question had raised him in Loghain’s eyes as he clear knew something of war unlike the king despite the best efforts of himself and other tutors. After some more talking they decided on and plan and were about to leave when Zana spoke up. 

“I have an idea if I may? It is an addition to your plan.” Cailan nodded eagerly while Loghain looked on, he had heard who this dwarf was and he would be a bad general if he did not listen to someone who had spent their life fighting this enemy.

Zana stepped up to the table, and gestured to and area opposite to where Loghain would be charging from. “If we put the new recruits minus Emerson who is going with Alistair to the tower here then we can catch them with a three prong instead of a two prong.” 

“That could work but I have seen your group you have too few range to do enough damage.” Loghain said sadly as he liked the idea. 

“Hold on, I think if you allow me to pull three of your soldiers that I know from my travels I can boost our damage two fold and give our ranged fighters an extra sword for defence.” Loki cut in. “Really how would so few give you the power you need?” Loghain asked feeling that the mage was holding something back. “I would need three certain soldiers they are a pair of amazing archers and staff fighters with a brother who is a fair hand at a great sword.” “Just how is two archers going to make a difference no matter how good?” Loghain asked. 

“I will say this my archery is what I use in battle and they are nearly my equal.” Loghain finally understood the mage was talking about a pair of apostates hidden in the army that no one knew about, it seemed everyone but Loghain and his fellow wardens had yet figured out what he was talking about. 

“Very well grab how you need I assume they are just foot soldiers?” Loki nodded after that the meeting broke up and Loki went off to find his cousins the Hawkes.

He found them easily enough by a special pendant all the rouge mages of the Amell blood line carried to find each other they would only work in the hands of one of the bloodline. Approaching the trio of Hawkes he saw those getting orders so he called out. 

“Ho there soldiers I bring orders on behalf of the King.” The sergeant turned saluting to the warden mage he saw with a bit of fear. 

“I have orders that these three soldiers here are to join the junior wardens on the third prong.” Loki said gesturing to the trio. 

After a stunned look the Hawkes gathered their gear and Followed Loki away. When they arrived at Duncan’s fire Loki turned to his fellow wardens. “Everyone these are my cousins.” He said gesturing to the trio, the twins nodded while their brother stood at attention and saluted with a glare at his sisters for not showing the proper respect to the wardens. 

“The twins are Styxx and Acheron, the one with mercury eyes is Archon the one with Azure is Styxx and the are both mages like myself and the male is their little brother carver the only non-mage of the Hawke children.” Craver glared at his cousins for how he was introduced like he was lesser, Loki introduced the other wardens. 

“Alright, you three will be under the command of Zana here.” At the nods from the trio the junior wardens moved off to get final words from Duncan who spoke well before sending them off before turning to Emerson and Alistair to give finally orders. When the wardens waved the trio followed them to the waiting point to wait for the battle to start.

Alistair was not happy about being kept out of the battle. “Alistair if the others don’t see the signal we will all die would you leave that to some dumb grunt?” Emerson asked annoyed at the man, how one man could think that he should be where ever he wanted when he had no war training was beyond him. 

Duncan order them off and they finished getting ready and were approaching the tower as the fighting started. As they neared the tower a mage and soldier came running followed closely by darkspawn, the wardens looked at each other their eyes having a blue glow to them and then nodded to each other and charged. With the help of the guard and mage the quickly dispatched the spawn. 

Emerson dodged too slow and a spawn nearly took his face off with an axe, bleeding heavily Emerson grabbed the offending spawn and ran it through while his dragon eye silted even more the blood of the spawn floated up wrapping around the wound that drew on the life force in the blood to heal and restore the man. 

Dropping the now dead spawn he waded back into battle the lust of the dragon for battle coming over him and he reined it in enough to tell friend from foe and began swinging until no more foes even twitched, he resisted to roar he could feel the dragons desire to roar its triumph to the heavens. He turned to where Alistair and the others waited with fear in their eyes. 

“Come on we must reach the top quickly!” Emerson called stirring the others into action, after entering the tower and clearing the first area he called a stop. 

“it will take too long to climb the tower fighting our way through we will have to turn something a little insane, we have to use the hidden tower stairs the servants used to use and sneak past the spawn and get ready to light the signal while hoping that they don’t find us.” He said seeing no dissent he moved to a hidden alcove and started hitting his fist against the walls listening for the sign of a door, finding one he pushed it open and led them upwards.

The group of recruits waiting for the signal spoke softly to each other. “I have seen this kind of thing before it will go one of three ways.” Loki said, Styxx looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

The shadows made the twins’ hair and skin darker, they had a naturally darker skin that was a almost copper but in the shadows looked black carver was pale in comparison the oldest twins’ had inherited their fathers looks in their dark skin and flame red hair, that was tied back in a simple braid that was pulled to opposite sides on the twins even their armor was opposites as Styxx kept her left arm covered with the plates of battle mages due to her being left handed the opposite was true for her sister. 

“We will succeed greatly and it will go down in history as a great victory or it will fail badly if we underestimated the numbers of our foes or the last method it will fail but the prongs will survive when they realize the hopelessness of it all.” Loki explained, Zana and Velvil nodded knowing the mage was right as this kind of thing had happened before in the Dwarven history. 

“Well I hope for the first but if that fails I say number three works for me.” Acheron joked, The others nodded except carver who just scowled.

Emerson and Alistair with the others reached the top floor without problem only to see an ogre. Emerson called them over and told the guard to lock the door to stop the spawn from bring reinforcements too soon. Before he could give the mage directions he saw the signal, “Shit, quick launch a fire ball at the signal to light it now!” Emerson ordered, As the mage launched the fireball lighting the signal fire Emerson gestured for Alistair to flank the beast while he got its attention. 

Emerson reached deep into his well of power in his blood and roar like a dragon claiming the tower floor as his and strengthening his powers for a short time, He charged the ogre hitting it with a blow that sent it staggering, Alistair moved in on its right flank while the guard moved in on it’s left. The guard did not move in time and got a back hand blow that caved in his chest killing him before he hit the flor ten feet away. 

Emerson stepped back enough to avoid the bulk of the attack, but let it nick him to drive the dragon rage even high and with it his power. He wrapped his blade in his power and slammed it into the beast crippling its limb, Alistair seized his chance and leapt on to the ogre’s chest and drove his sword into it killing it. 

Their victory however was short lived as while they were using their potions to heal, the door leading down burst open and spawn flooded in, the mage fell before they had a chance to react. Alistair lasted a bit longer but soon looked like a pincushion and fell soon. The only one to last was Emerson who just gave into the dragons instincts he had only done this willing once when the charges had been fighting giants and they were losing. 

The main risk involved was while his power and skills were driven to beyond the limits of any humanoid race he could not feel pain and would not stop until either his foes lay dead or he did, With his Draconian eyes glowing his canines extended as he dove into the hoard determined to take as many with him as possible. 

With his blood flowing from many wounds but being replaced just as fast he push until a roar of fire spread over the hoards slaying all but the one he was busy cutting down. He looked up to see a high dragon descending towards him but before it landed his vision swam then turned black as he passed out.  


Zana and Loki stood overlooking the field of battle. “Any chance your magic can give me a rough count of how many there are?” Zana asked Loki at Loki, he turned and looked at Carver before turning back to Zana. 

“Sure just have someone keep Carver away from me while I do it he does not know that me and Acheron are blood mages.” 

“She’s a blood mage?” Zana asked never having guessed it. Loki nodded 

“She started before we met and I taught her what I knew to keep her safe Styxx and her along with Bethany are all dreamers I think is runs in the Amell line.” Turning to face the field Loki drew his knife made of dragon bone and halla horn. 

He pricked his finger using the blood to create a crimson sphere of thin ice and looked deep into it, the magic he was using was something only he and his cousin could use. As you must be both a dreamer and a blood mage to use this trick, a dreamer could look at the fade using a similar trick but could not watch the world as blood mages could. What Loki saw made him pale turning his pale skin even paler. 

“Zana I have your answer and you will not like It.” he said smashing the ball to the ground. 

“What is it?” 

“We gravely underestimated the numbers, they are nearly triple what we planned on, there is a hoard waiting for the king to be drawn to far to pull back, worst of all I saw the arch demon.” Just as he finished speaking the signal went up. 

Zana looked down at the field seeing it was too late to pull back for the king, she looked across the field and saw Loghain standing looking down on the field. “Loki any way for you to send Loghain a message?” 

“Yeah as long as it is short I can burn a plank of wood with the message then Styxx can use force magic to send it over to him.” Loki said, Zana turned to Loki and had him burn a message to Loghain that read ‘Loghain-more than triple the numbers predicated along with arch demon in hoard fall back the king and order is lost rally you kingdom for the blight to come.’ With the message complete Styxx sent it flying to Loghain.

Loghain was watching the field trying to guess the real numbers to know if he could charge to save the son of his best friend when out of nowhere a plank of wood crash into the ground before him. Picking it up he scowled the wardens had somehow found out the numbers and they were right he had to pull back from the fools charge it would be. He ordered the retreat. And watching the field until he must leave to be witness to his greatest failure to date. 

The man he considered his true son would die in the tower while the child playing war whose plan killed him would die charging like a fool. “Farewell my son find peace at the makers side Emerson Cousland my true son.” Loghain said shedding a single tear for the boy he had helped raise.


	6. The Flight

“We have to run now! Fall back to the camp and grab the treaties!” Zana ordered, The others looked at her and saw her expression as wordlessly stood and started jogging back to the camp. 

They reached it and found the treaties and grabbed their supplies before slipping out of the camps just as the first darkspawn started to enter the camp, They entered the wilds. 

“Where to now?” Acheron asked, as they jogged into the night. 

“Loki, can your friends in the woods hid us log enough to figure out a plan of attack?” Kani called from the back of the group. 

Loki nodded and called back. “Follow me, we need to move quickly if we are to find the path before the spawn find us.” And with that he set off at a jog, they heard a dragon’s roar and looked up to see a high dragon flying overhead with two people in her claws. 

“Well looks like Flemeth saved Emerson and Alistair.” Loki said heading in the same direction the dragon was going. 

The others were amazed that Flemeth turned into a dragon to save just to wardens, They had to fight a few bands of spawn and along the way they found the hound Loki had saved earlier. Loki knelt before the hound and thanked it for choosing him, he looked into the mind of the hound and learned the name it called itself preychaser. After checking and healing the hound they moved on.  


They made it to the clearing of flemeth’s hut without any further problems or fights, Morrigan came out to greet them. 

“Ah, mother said you would be coming. Quickly those that know magic healing come with me your friend will need all your help if they are to survive.” She said in a brisk tone and turn to walk into the hut with Loki fast behind her, The rest of the mages and Briaris, with Fenlen who both knew a large amount of herb lore swiftly followed them inside. 

Zana turned to the others remaining and rallied the others. “Come on let’s set up camp and get supper under way so they have something to eat and a place to sleep when they are done.”

Inside the hut Loki quickly took off his robe leaving the light clothes he wore underneath a simple brown tight tunic and tight pants, the tunic only came down to mid bicep. The other mages did the same wearing almost identical clothes underneath. Briaris stripped off her armour revealing a set of skin tight black clothes underneath that went down to her wrist and wrapped around her ankles. The mages spilt into trio’s Flemeth, Morrigan and Loki the other group was the twins and Kani. 

They all began working on the pair Flemeth’s group healing Alistair while Kani’s group worked on Emerson, Emerson was the worst so those with the most healing power and able to work the best together worked on him. While Loki and the witches worked to heal Alistair, Briaris moved to the herb table and began prepping potions and exlirs that would be needed, Fenlen also readied a number of lyrium and mana regen potion and several bandages. 

When that was done they acted as a nurses of the six mages, keeping sweat out of their eyes and giving them the potions as needed or when asked. As soon as Alistair was out of danger the trio that had been working on him moved to work on Emerson who was still in danger given the amount of blood lost and the sheer number of wounds on him. Even with six mages working on him at once it took until far into morning of the next day to get him to the point that they could stop to rest.

Zana saw the eightstumble out of the hut in the late morning and wordlessly got them high fat and sugar food along with six mana regen potions they had in their supplies. Wordlessly the mage took the food ate then collapsed into the bedrolls in the tents and slept like a rock I until the evening. After waking they ate and went back into the hut to finish their healings those the pair of warden from the tower were fully healed before night fall that day. They came back out shortly after noon. 

they ate another large meal, then Loki spoke. “Well we have done all we can now all that is left is to wait for them to wake up before we can leave.” 

Velvil piped up “we've fixed there armor as best we could but we will need new armor for them before long.” After that they fell silent the mages too tired, after cleaning up they went back to sleep.  


Emerson came awake to see Morrigan and Loki sorting herbs at a simple work table, The noise of him waking caused them to turn and check on him. “Welcome back to the land of the living, next time you go into battle tried not to get so injured that you need six powerful mages two day and a crap tonne of potions to save your life will you?” Loki said in a sarcastic voice. 

“I will try not to do that again, hurts far too much anyway.” Emerson groaned as he sat up and started getting dressed, noticing that these were his spare clothes form camp. 

“What happened? I assume we lost as we are in Flemeth’s hut not the warden’s camp.” Emerson asked after taking a drink of cold tea from the table next to him. 

Loki looked at him long before turning to Morrigan “Morrigan would you call the other wardens into the hut please and wait outside as we need to talk about something?” 

“Very well, I will bring your fellow wardens and entertain your cousins.” She said in an exasperated tone. 

“You have my thanks Morrigan I will try and make this quick, so that we can be out of your beautiful hair soon.” Loki vowed with a bow causing Morrigan to blush slightly before leaving.

When all the warden arrived and were seated around the hut Alistair started. “What happened, why are we here? And where is Duncan and the king what happened after the tower attack.” 

“One thing at a time Alistair.” Kani said gently. 

Loki turned to face the pair who had been wounded who now sat on the bed where Emerson had woken. “What happened was before the signal was lit Zana had me use my magic to scout the enemy numbers. It turned out that there was nearly triple the number we had thought I found this out just as the signal went up.” 

Emerson had a look of concentration as he ran mental figures and figured out what happened from there and why they were here, but the look on Alistair’s face said he need more info first. 

Zana spoke up to own what she had done. “After learning the numbers I knew it would be suicide to attack and follow the plan so we sent a message via a flying board to Loghain telling him to fall back and prepare for war as the battle was lost. After that we retreated hitting the camp to grab supplies and the treaties before heading here just in time to help save your lives after Flemeth brought you here while in the form of a dragon.” At the end of her speech Alistair leapt to his feet.

“What! you just abandoned Duncan and the others how could you we are wardens we are supposed to fight the blight not run from it you cowards you-” He started to rave before, "crack!" Briaris had moved to stand in front of Alistair and delivered a slap the echoed in the hut. 

“Fuck you Alistair! If we had not run you would be dead, we would all be dead and Loghain would have likely quit the field anyway to preserve the troops to fight another day. The battle was lost when a plan that relied on the enemy using hoard tactics but not massively outnumbering us and there not being the fucking arch demon in play!” Alistair stared at the small elf in shock. 

“I still think you should have at least tried to save Duncan and the king.” Alistair whined. 

That was when Emerson spoke up. “Actually as cruel as it sounds it is good that the king is dead.” 

“What how can you say that!” Roared Alistair not believing his ears he Knew Emerson was a Cousland one of the most loyal family of noble to the crown. 

“It is simple. As much as Cailan was once my best friend he had always been a fool, he was raise on tales of knights in shinning golden armor and heroic charges. He and I along with Anora were trained in combat and strategy while I excelled in combat with fair talent in tactics and Anora exceled in tactics and was a fair hand with a bow Cailan had no such talents, the best feature he had as a king was the fact that he made a good figure head.” Alistair was shocked to hear anyone speak of his half-brother that way. 

“So how does losing our figure head benefit us?” Asked Fenlen. 

“Simple he is now a martyr with Anora and Loghain leading they will be able to rally the other nobles to fight.” Loki nodded to what Emerson was saying it fit what he knew of the royalty.

The wardens sat and talked out their plan, making the decision to stick together rather than risk splitting up to use the treaties. They would head for lothering to drop of Loki’s cousins and hear the news before planning their route. With a plan in mind they left the hut to tell the others their plan attack. Flemeth told them to take Morrigan who rejected the idea until Loki took her to the side and said something that made her agree to come with them willingly. 

They set off for lothering hoping to reach it late morning tomorrow, Loki bowed to Flemeth and thanked her and swore Morrigan would be safe with him. “Oh I know you will protect her Roamer, just as you have before, have fun dear.” Flemeth said waving them off. 

Emerson came up to Loki and asked. “What did you say to make her agree so quickly to come?” 

“Simple I offered her one of the few things she wants, knowledge that her mother has hidden from her.” He said before turning into a pine marten and sprung on to Morrigan’s neck, she huffed and grumbled but let him stay and even stroked his fur while he purred. 

the wardens were still shocked by the closeness the pair shared. As the walk towards lothering they watched the road and kept enough space so that they were not clustered. They walked into the evening sunlit woods off to begin an adventure that while they did not yet know it yet would shape all their lives forever.


	7. lothering

Emerson and the group made their way down the road as they five mages circled overhead as a set of birds of prey the Hawke twins were in the matching forms of red tailed hawks while Loki and Morrigan in the form of a pair of Merlin falcons with Kani in the form her black sparrow hawk form. When Kani dived and landed in front of the group they stopped. 

“There is a group of bandits up ahead blocking the road.” Kani she when she had turned back to normal. 

“Alright.” Emerson said before looking skyward and calling out to the birds on the wing. “Come down we need to make a plan.” The birds landed and with a series of bright flashes in their place stood a group of mages.  
“Alright what do you guys want to do?” Emerson asked the group at large. 

Loki and Morrigan along with the Hawke twins voted just kill and loot the bandits, While Kani and the other elves voted for simply avoiding them so as not to waste energy and the dwarves and Emerson along with the hounds wanted to capture them and see if they could get a bounty, Alistair voted for driving them off or talking their way past. 

With the majority wanted some form of conflict they decided to let Emerson decided when they confronted them, On the way that morning they had decided to make Emerson the leader on the grounds that he had the most experience in dealing with the most groups along with leading a diverse group, Loki was placed as main voice for the mages while Zana spoke for the rouges and Fenlen voiced for the warriors that remained.  


The group advanced towards the bandits, when the bandits saw them the leader called for the group of bandits to get up and greet them one spoke up saying that warden’s group did not look like travellers and the leader responded that everyone need to pay their toll at that Loki spoke up. 

“Now why don’t you be a good group of morons and listen to the smart one?” Loki sarcastically called. 

“Now there is no need for this to end badly just pay the toll of ten silvers a piece and you can go free.” The leader said and Emerson was astounded by the bandit leader’s stupidity as the group before the bandits was heavily armed and armored with no less than three clear mages. 

“Yeah that is not going to happen you can surrender and go peacefully to the local law or we wardens will just kill you and loot YOUR bodies. Your choice.” Emerson said coldly with a look of steel. “NO going to happen! Boys get them!” the leaders cried.  


Before the bandits could take a single step then found themselves fenced in by a pair ice walls the Hawke twins had summoned behind the bandits and also a pair of lines of ice glyphs in front of them made by Morrigan and Loki. “Now would you like to reconsider handing yourselves over to the law or do you really want to die in pain at the hands of five unhappy mages?” Emerson asked with condescending amusement. 

At length the bandits tried to fight and soon found that the non-mages of the travellers group did not need to lift a finger as the four human mages quickly used frost glyphs to freeze then Kani strode into the center of the frozen bandits and loosed a mind blast shattering them all at once. Emerson whistled at the scene before him it was amazing how much damage the mages had done in a short time. After looting the bodies they started into the town.  


Reaching the town they decided to split up and meet back outside the tavern. The Hawkes went home promising them a place to stay for as long as they want but the Hawkes would be leaving in two days’ time. Loki, Morrigan and Kani decided to look for herbs and such in the fields just outside of town, they turned into birds and flew off promising to meet at the tavern in two hours. 

The Dwarven pair went off to see what quick work they could scare up they left heading for the bridge with the dogs in tow, the non-mage elves decided to go find a merchant to sell the junk from the bandits to and to buy some more supplies. That left Alistair and Emerson Alistair headed to deliver the news of the dead knight they had found while Emerson set of to find the chantry board for work.

The elves headed for the merchant area when they heard arguing finding the source they found a priest fighting with a merchant over the prices of his pieces, the merchant asked for their help driving them for a small fee. “Lose the small part and throw in a discount and you have a deal.” Briaris stated and Fenlen nodded. 

“You would actually do the bidding of this evil little man?” the sister asked in an irate voice, Fenlen and Briaris looked at each other while Fenlen and Briaris had no problem with humans as a race they both hated the Chantry with a passion. 

The lovers turn as one to the sister and Fenlen stepped forward drawing her blade in a flash and laid it gently on the sisters shoulder letting the edge just brush the woman’s neck enough for her to feel the edge. 

“Yes. As it is his right as a merchant to sell at any price he wants and unless the chantry is going to oppress the merchants like they do my people you have no right to interfere. No be gone or I let my blade slip and you lose you ugly Shem head.” Fenlen sang in a sickly sweet voice smiling a feral smile. 

The sister paled and quickly backed down when the sister left the merchant thanked and paid them which Briaris used with the junk they were carrying to buy more supplies, after the dealing was done the pair walk until they found an alley way then Fenlen yanked Briaris into the alley and against the wall in the shadows before Bri could asked why Fenlen’s lips were on her mouth with a passion. When they broke apart for air Briaris raised a smirking eyebrow at her lover who blushed slightly. 

“Drawing my blade and not fighting leaves my blood hot and watching you framed by light arguing so well with the merchant had me wanting to throw you against a wall and do that and more.” Briaris laughed, as she had been just about to do the same for nearly the same reasons and told her lover so before they moved deeper in to quickly burn off the tension between them until they could rest that night.

The Dwarves found a woman wanting traps really simple one but they had spares from the bandits they had killed so they sold them and found an old lady wanting herbs so they sold their oldest and most likely not to keep ones. They then spent time on a bench where they could watch but not be seen and soon started working on their tools while discussing possible route to take for their quest to gather allies. When the time came they gathered at the tavern to meet the rest.  


Kani enjoyed working with the other mages even if to the others Loki and Morrigan seemed cruel and hurtful at times, it appeared to be from a mix of not knowing how to be with others and having nothing but bad memories from interacting with the rest of the world. That fact made Kani depressed as both of them were very pleasant if you understood their view a bit she wondered that if mages had more freedoms and were not locked away like her or hunt like they are if they would be very different people. 

The hours gathering herbs had been filled with mainly peaceful quiet or simple to the point discussion with a few sarcastic and dry humorous comments. She had learned so much about herb lore from them as they knew how to make the absolute most out of anything they came across.

she also learned that both Loki and Morrigan carried with them a black Grimoire full of their most powerful secrets that they never let leave their sides, she had known Loki and Morrigan both carried tomes full of different knowledge but she learn that almost all apostate kept a black Grimoire that was solely a book of only their most powerful magic’s that they collected and Morrigan had given her a blank spell binder book for her to start her own and to that Loki had said. 

“Listen my little caged bird. The worst thing the circle and their Templar pets can do to magic and mages is the destruction of knowledge out of fear. That is why many practitioners keep our so called black Grimoire, the books are not all bound full with spirits we use the spell binders books because they are the longest lasting and best for recording spell work. 

"Each book contain the hidden magic of its owner and is the best way to make sure the circle cannot destroy our knowledge out of fear so guard you books well for if you fall then you power may live on.” Loki had been very serious when they taught her how to hid the book and warning her about telling Alistair about the books existence as he way once a Templar and would try to destroy their books for fear of the power they held.

When the mages had finished their herb work they flew to a hidden alleyway to turn back and met up with the rest at the tavern, they were the last to arrive. Kani entered just behind Emerson and saw the soldiers as they came up to confront the wardens. The only one who seem surprised that Loghain was using the wardens as scapegoats was Alistair. The soldiers were about to attack when a red haired woman came up and spoke with a very pleasing to Kani’s ear Orlesian accent, despite the woman’s effort the soldiers attacked. 

The mages stayed back out of the fight so not to draw attention to the fact that they were mages, Not that it mattered as a few bolts from Zana’s crossbow slamming through the heads of helmed soldiers had them backing down. At length the soldiers ran fear for their lives. The sister introduced herself as Leliana and wanted to come with them because of a vision from the makers she claimed. Kani asked Envie what she thought of this woman. .

{the woman was given a vision by a spirit of faith, she believes the vision and to some extent it might be true if nothing else I like her and want to play with her please try to others to agree so we can play with her.} Envie spoke in her mind. 

“I think we should take her with us at the very least Envie thinks she should come in handy.” 

“Curi says about the same as Envie though probably for different reasons.” Fenlen said with a sly glance at Kani. 

“Excuse me but who are these Envie and Curi I saw no one speak?” Leliana asked looking a bit confused. 

“That is simple both of the girls who spoke are friend and channels for a pair of spirits.” Emerson explained. 

Leliana was shocked at the honesty about two of the wardens being vessels for spirts but she did not let it show. She was impressed with the large group that seemed to be made up of very skilled people give that three of them who looked to be mages along with the male dwarf had seen no need it seem to get involved with the fight. She prayed to the maker that the band would let her come on the word of their spirt channeling friends. 

When the group decided to let her come with them they left the tavern to head for the Hawke family homestead. “Why are we going the Hawkes home?” Leliana asked wondering what the quiet family with the charming eldest daughter and sweet youngest daughter could have in relation to this group. 

“They are my cousins.” The one called Loki said, Leliana was astounded by his hair that was a fire red braid that wrapped around his shoulders twice. 

His eyes though made her nervous as they had no pupils just swirling silver. The other mages were two women the human one seem to be a very hateful one in her opinion. The one named Kani though seem very nice and very easy on the eyes. The time in the chantry was nice but she found herself missing the days of Orlais so she was shocked when Kani started speaking Orlesian.

“What is that over there?” Emerson asked as they were leaving the village, Leliana turned and looked before telling the group the story about the strange being in the cage. 

Emerson approached the man and spoke shocked. “A hornless kosith, Shanedan are you tal-valshoth or qunari?” he address the man in the cage. 

Sten turned to face the Human in armor at the head of a large group in shock as he heard his tongue from a bas. “Odd how do you speak my tongue?” 

“I once served under a qunari as a fighter before joining the wardens, now could you please answer me?” the Human responded at length Sten decided to join the wardens, the warden turned to the male mage and nodded, the mage tapped the lock with his staff the lock melted off the cage. 

“Now where is your soul?” the human asked once again shocking Sten. 

“I lost it.” 

“How and where.” So Sten explained the events that lead to him being in a cage. Afterwards the warden promised when the passed by that area they would search for it.

The group moved on to the home stead and set up bed rolls in the common room to sleep for the night. The group sat to decide on a route. “I think we should hit the dalish first as they will take the longest to find and then they will take the longest to ready for war.” Fenlen said, Alistair shook his head. 

“We should head for the arl first he is sick and we need to help him first.” Alistair stated. 

“And just how are we supposed to help you fool?” Loki asked him with a derisive look. 

“We have three mages and a dalish skilled in healing along with a master posion maker.” Alistair countered offended, he was not liking how the two human mages kept calling him a fool. 

“No you slack jaw fool just as not every sword type his able to do the same type of damage mages are the same. Kani is a sprit healer but Morrigan and I have only first aid level skill in healing and Fenlen knows herbs true but you think an arl would not have already tried all the herbal and magic options we could offer?” Morrigan said in an annoyed tone. 

Those in question were nodding along. “Also it would be best to delay hitting the humans for a bit until the state has cooled the mages are fine as they are chantry not crown.” Briaris said thinking how it would be easier to convince humans if they already have forces ready. 

“I suggest the route we take is this we head to the elves first to gain their support then reach the lake to snag the mages, we cross the lake to reach the mountains and find my people hoping that either my father has passed on and my brother hold the throne or my father is in a forgive mood, finally we reach the humans with the backing of the other three the humans will be hard pressed to ignore us.” Zana suggested and everyone except Alistair agreed readily with the plan decided, the group helped the Hawkes make supper eat and then turned in early so they could get an early start tomorrow to set out to find the elves in the woods.


	8. head out for the elves

Loki woke up ahead of the rest of the group and found that Bethany was awake and siting on the porch looking out over the fields. “How did you sleep my little cousin?” Loki asked with a kindness he showed no one else. 

“Fine I am just sad to have to leave again when it feels like we just settled here.” She said, Loki looked at his cousin with sadness as he knew what she meant as once he had tried to live in one place or another and found all too soon that he had to leave for fear of the Templars. 

He walked to stand in front of her and knelt so he was eye level with her and pulled out a strange looking charm that’s magic tingled over his palm, he took her hand and laid the charmed necklace in it. “This charm once belonged to your father he gave it to me to help protect me by calming me in battle so I never rushed in without thinking.” 

Bethany looked at the charm with wide eyes and started to refuse it. “Bethany, I have not needed this charm for many years I kept it as a reminder to never forget your father and your family who accepted me when my own tore me from my twin and tried to kill me when my magic appeared, so take something that will let me and your father protect you even when you are beyond our reach.” Bethany had tears in her eyes and hugged him nodding and promising that she would keep it with her always.

Loki walked out into the nearby barn stopping to speak with the figure that was leaning against the wall. “Think me a fool if you must Morrigan but when you find someone that you would die to protect you will understand that though it is a weakness that may just kill me one day it has also driven me to perform feats I never dreamed possible.” 

“I believe in regards to your family and a select few you are weak but Loki I have never once thought you a fool.” Morrigan replied with a gentleness, that only Loki knew she possessed “Now let us go get food before these honeyed words make us vomit.” 

Loki smiled breifly as he quickly returned to his normal attitude and Morrigan smiled at how quick he changed masks so that none save her and the elder pair of twins of his cousins knew the truth that the man behind the masks was one who would laugh as the world burn and it was this man who could burn the world laughing but would sooner kill a nation one by one than bring harm to those he swears his loyalty to that morrigan secretly loved. 

Kani woke from her fade walking with Envie feeling odd, Envie had really taken a liking to this sister. The fade creature told her that the sister was really a former bard from Orlais and that had Kani watching Leliana not out of fear of betrayal or anything no it brought to Kani’s attention just how beautiful the woman truly was the others also seemed to notice the ease with which the woman moved and how similar it was to how Briaris moved. 

Kani saw Leliana sitting among the flowers in the garden the Hawke matron had so she moved to come up behind her and snaked her arms around the bard’s stomach and whispered in Orlesian {Look what I found a pretty little nightingale bard sitting all alone and we can’t have that now can we?} Leliana bolted from her seat as if the stool had caught fire and whirled to face Kani.  


Leliana felt a bolt of panic streak through her at the Mage’s words, how could she possible know who nickname from Marjolaine and that she was a former bard. She slipped a dagger from her loose robe sleeves into her hand out of the mage’s sight and spoke in Orlesian. {How do you know that name, do you serve Marjolaine.} 

Kani tilted her head like a confused bird. {I know you court name because Envie told it to me along with the fact of what you were. If you were trying to hide it they you picked a bad group, you have two fade walker mages and a warrior who is bounded to a spirit of curiosity the rest of the wardens in the group have already noticed that there is more to you than you say.} Kani spoke in a voice that for some reason sounded to Leliana like she was speaking with two voices at once and it may have been a trick of the light but her eyes appeared to glow slightly. 

{What do you intend to do with the information?} Leliana asked trying to read the beautiful elven woman in front of her, Again she tilted her head like she was confuse as to why Leliana was acting the way she was. 

{Nothing I was just trying to show my trust in you and get to know the charming lady in our presence. But if our advances are not welcome we shall desist at once?} Leliana caught the change in how Kani was referring to herself and decided to ignore the remark about advances for right now. 

{Why are you talking like you are a group of people?} 

{We are not a group just a pair. Myself and Envie who for the first time is showing an interest in someone before I did.} that comment threw Leliana and made her realize that she had overreacted to the comment. 

{I am sorry about my reaction I have hidden my past and do not like to be reminded about it.} Leliana explained. 

{Does this mean our advances our welcome our sweet songbird?} Kani asked having moved while Leliana was distracted and somehow circled her and the last remark had been whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. 

{N-not unwelcome just unexpected.} She stammered, blushing like a school girl at the tone. 

{Good then we will not desist until they our unwelcome or you agree to dance in the fade with us and in the sheets while we make you sing a very lovely gasping song.} the avatar purred in her ear and as she started to lean back into the body heat the mages moved back and walked into the house as if nothing had happened, leaving Leliana amazed at what just happened, she took serval deep breaths to clear the blush that had formed from the tone and the words the avatar had spoken before following her into the house.

Emerson gathered the group to head out, before the headed out he saw Loki pull each of his cousins aside to say good bye and whatever he said to Carver lit a fire in the young man’s eyes. The parting words with the Hawke mother seemed borderline hostile as Emerson and the group discover over the course of the night and morning the Loki loved his female cousins deeply and had loved his uncle in law and seemed to only care about Carver as a tool to use for the protection of his female cousins. 

But the entire group had noticed the large amount of tension between Loki the eldest twins and Leandra, Loki hated her for what he seemed to view as her self centered view and the twins hated her for being blamed for everything and never being good enough or doing enough for her or their siblings. After they left Loki became a pine marten again to ride on Morrigan’s shoulders. The hound Loki picked up walked besides Morrigan who he seemed to view as a second master. 

So no one tried to order Prey chaser around expect the mage pair as the at best would get the hound doing nothing or in Alistair’s case snapped at the only one who prey chaser would listen to besides the pair was Emerson in battle or when he called him for food and that seemed only because Highlander followed Emerson. 

As they neared the main road they heard the noise of battle that had Emerson running with Velvil and Sten towards the sound that also carried the feel of the taint. They reached the source and engaged the spawn pushing them away from the Dwarven pair that were cowering by their carts. The mages lead by Loki whose flaming hair was still in its braid were using walls of glyphs and ice to fence in the spawn before moving on to Help the ranged rouges take out the archers. 

The hounds and Fenlen remained with the ranged to provide cover while Alistair moved to cover the two handers flanks. When the fighting was done thanks were given and the group moved onwards towards the forest of the elves. 

Loki suggested making camp early so the mages could take wing the try to find a clan from the air instead of wandering and hoping to find one. Emerson agreed to finding a camp site sooner rather than later. When they reached the site they broke up into the tent groups they had agreed to before setting out. Loki and Morrigan shared a tent away from everyone else with their own fire due to their need to be alone and the powerful artifacts they carried, prey chaser laid down to sleep in front of the entrance to the tent as soon as it was up. 

The next tent was Alistair had to share with Sten due to the fact Highlander tried to bite him if he neared Emerson’s tent the only ones allowed near were Loki and Morrigan for the same reason Emerson could command prey chaser. Emerson shared a tent with his hound, Kani and Leliana shared a tent though a few whispered words about sharing a bedroll for warmth and how it worked best with no clothes between them from Kani to Leliana had her turning red. 

The dwarves shared a tent also set away from the rest so it was easier to have their play. The remaining elven pair set up their tent in the center not caring. After the tents were set up, the mages took to the wing and quickly located a group of elves but did not approach and only reported back the location.

After supper Kani and Leliana took first watch, as the watch was ending Kani turned to Leliana and asked. {Would you like to meet Envie in the fade were you can sit and talk with both of us and get to know her and me?} Leliana pausing in the act of crawling into the tent and thought, on one hand she was worried about meeting a being of the fade on the other she wanted to see what the mage and spirit were like when they were not joined as one. 

{Yes I would like that as long as it is known I will not have a roll in the sheets with you there.} she said sternly, she was not someone to jump in bed on the first night. 

{Of course until you are ready for that you have my word that until you ask for that I will not give it to you.} Kani said as they entered the tent and changed as soon as they changed she used a sleep spell to cast them both into the fade.


	9. find the truth

The last thing Leliana remembered was Kani waving a hand in front of her and a sweetly accent word that she knew meant sleep somehow but knew not the word. Leliana looked around her and found herself back in Orlais’s capital in her mother’s old room she gawked, wondering how she could be here. 

{Because my sweet this is a place that relaxes you.} a smooth voice with an every changing accent purred in her ear, She whipped around and saw a desire demon standing there or rather floating there. 

The demon had almost nothing on just a draping gold and blue loin cloth and nipple shield piercing connected by a set of chains to look like a bar and a pair of matching long flowing sleeves and her skin was a lovely lavender colour, Leliana felt herself flush from the pure allure this creature was putting out. 

{Envie! what did I tell you let me find her first otherwise you might panic her into waking.} Kani called out coming jogging up from behind the demon that apparently was Envie, Leliana felt a rush of relief that she was not alone until she saw what Kani was wearing. 

A silver and black corset that cupped her modest chest drawing you eye to them and the rest of her outfit matched the demons except the colours that were the same as the bra and a collar made from black leather that reached down to anchor to her corset with sliver buckles and a single golden ring that sat on a short length of chain that when at rest settled the ring in the valley of her breasts hanging from the center of her collar from another gold ring clasped in the stylised beak of a sliver nightingale head. The boots were low heels that came up to her knees with bright wing shaped buckles running up the side and the leather was a smooth black.

“Kani! what are you wearing?” Leliana cried, trying and failing to take her eyes off of the scantly clad beauty before her. 

“Do you like it? Envie thought it up after looking through your dreams trying to find an outfit that you would like to see me in, and I must say I love it! The outfit hugs me in all the right places to get me off.” Kani bubbled, before throwing herself at Leliana and giving her a big hug casing Leliana to blush deeply as heat pooled low. At both the hug and the knowledge that an outfit that was mind from her desires got the mage so excited. 

{My sweet pet you are flustering the poor girl.} Envie tutted at Kani who blushed and looked coy. 

{Sorry Leli this is the first time that anyone has meet Envie in person and not with me channeling so I am bit nervous and when I am nervous in the fade I get rather amorous.} Kani explained, flushing slightly. 

{No problem let’s just take it slow to start with and get to know each other both we use that outfit the way it was intended, yes?} Leliana reassured the blushing elf. 

{Sure so long as someday soon we do get to use this outfit properly.} Kani said, as she looped an arm around Leliana’s waist and lead her into the fade to a place that could only be described as a palace. 

Kani settle in what appeared to be a room with mountains of pillows and Envie grabbed Leliana’s arm and dragged her by the arm down in between the two fade walkers, Kani waved a hand and a tea set appeared. {Now shall we have some tea and get to know one another?} The rest of the night pasted in a blur of tea and lovely conversation. 

______________

The next afternoon found Fenlen in the lead following Loki’s directions to the elven camp, they had decided that it would be best if the dalish of their group was in the lead for first contact. They were stopped by a group of dalish and after a brief talk were taken to their clan leader. After hearing what the keeper had to say and their healers and mages examining the sick, Loki pulled everyone to just outside the camp to talk. 

“Guys I have seen this type of curse before.” Loki opened with, causing everyone to perk up at that comment as this could mean the difference in flying blind or knowing the quickest way. 

“Ok, what do you know about this curse.” Emerson asked. 

“I have met the werewolves that the keeper says are mindless, and without their lady he would be right. But here is the thing I met them six years ago when I returned from Antiva the lady of the forest gave me shelter in the woods here, I would bet that this wither fang is the lady but I also know that the wolves are innocent and if my fear is right this clans keeper could be the cause of the curse.” loki explained.

“What do you mean why would the keeper create something to harm his own people?” Fenlen asked frowning.

“Because it started out as a curse on a group of humans who killed a keeper’s son and raped the daughter and left her for dead, the fact that Zathrian knows about wither fang might mean that he knows about the lady, so my suggestion is we help out around camp today spend the night so myself and the other past dreamers can try and find the truth before we move.” Loki suggested, the rest of the group agreed.

The rest of the day was spent with the mages helping slow the curse and illness, Loki having worked with the wolves who cursed this curse knew spell that helped slow and weaken the curse. The rest of the group help were they could, Leliana and Zana managed to help lovers find each other. Velvil and the hounds gathered quests to do in the woods, Alistair and Emerson worked to help set the defences around the camp. Fenlen and Briaris helps treat an injured halla, When Night fell Loki pulled herbs he had traded for out. 

“These herbs help dreamers pass into to the fade with our powers and mind fully awake.” He explained to the group instructing the group on their care while the fade walkers were asleep. With everything prepared the trio of fade walkers put the herbs into their mouths and laid back falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows laid out. 

“Be safe Kani please.” Leliana whispered before beginning a prayer to the maker to protect the trio.

____________________________________

Loki the most experienced of the dreamers came into the fade first and called the others to him. “We should be able to find the secret easy enough given what I know we are looking for a ritual that would have drawn a spirt across the veil to possess a wolf.” Loki explained and the others nodded before moving away each of the elves calling their spirit ally to help them. 

Loki moved off a small distance before he sat on a rock, He reached for the memory of the power he had felt standing in the lady of the forest’s presence. It was not long until all three through their own methods found the memories they were looking for. 

Loki through following the memory of the power to its source, Kani through the desire for revenge against the humans from the Keeper, and Fenlen through the curiosity of the spirits at the events that lead to the curse forming. When they came together and watched the events unfold, each were angered by what they saw for different reason. Loki for the lies Zathrian had spoken to them, Fenlen that the keeper would risk his clan for revenge that has long played out and Kani for the cruelty of what happened to both the elves living and the spirit who is now trapped. 

When the returned to the starting point Fenlen spoke first. “This changes many things as the little of the arts that I know the keeper’s method would work but would not be the best method, am I right?” She asked the mages. 

“Yes the best method would be for the keeper to end the curse.” Kani responded but Loki shook his head. “The problem is that you could feel that the hate is still there to this day and the curse is also most likely what is keeping him alive so he will not end it easily but we must try as I will not fight the wolves as they saved my life once when they could have killed me with ease thus I owe them a debt.” Loki spoke and he knew if not for that debt, he would still not want to fight them as the spirit and the wolves are in the right but he would do what is needed.

The mages stirred causing the group to jump in the early morning light when they explained what they found Alistair wanted to confront the keeper but the rest were shaking their heads. “Won’t work until we have a deal with the lady as we need both and until there is a cease fire neither side would agree.” Kani said sadly. 

After breakfast the group packed up and moved into the woods, As they were exploring they came across injured scout Loki had Kani work on healing him while Loki turned into his merlin form to travel back and tell the elves where the man was. 

After searching a bit more they came to a small island that had three of the wolves standing waiting for them. Loki asked for them to let him do the talking the group agreed warily while Loki lacked tact much of the time he was the only one who had contact with the wolves before. 

Loki advanced towards the wolves with Emerson on his right and Zana in his left. “Swiftrunner is that you?” Loki called as they approached. 

The one called Swiftrunner looked startled to be called by name, until the beast sniffed the air and spoke. “Ah Roamer has Zathrian convinced you to do his bidding?” Swiftrunner snarled. 

Loki shook his head “He tried to tell me and my pack that he needed witherfang’s heart to end the curse but my fellows and I walked the fade and found the truth and we would like to speak to the lady about finding a way to end the curse with minimal loss of life on both sides as we need the elves help with the blight and I would like to find a way to free the lady from her prison to repay my debt to her.” Loki told the wolves, who stirred at his words. 

“I would like to trust you Roamer but you work for the dalish so I cannot trust you just yet make it past the forest’s defences and I swear to you I will take you and yours unharmed to the lady to speak of a parley.” Swiftrunner swore, before turning and bounding off.

Emerson spoke up with dry humour. “Well that could have gone better.” Loki just nodded, Cleary already at work on the task of getting past the defences. 

Loki explained how the defences worked that the forest would turn you around if you tried to enter too deep into the woods without a way past. “So what we just ask the trees nicely to let us past.” Alistair joked. 

“Yes, that is exactly what we must do.” Loki said with a straight face, while the others looked confused. 

“Uh kid, for those of us none magic folks how about explaining?” Vel asked. 

“There is an old sylvan tree nearby called the grand oak tree it is a rhyming tree and has powers that could let us past the defences if it gives us a branch staff of its making.” Loki explained and when questioned about what a sylvan was Kani explained it all excited to meet a talking tree. The group decided to move on to the tree and of them thinking that Loki really knew the oddest things and people out there.


	10. deals made with trees

Kani was trying not to ask too many questions of Loki because he was her main magic teacher and she did not want to lose that because she was excited about a talking tree, Leliana seemed to be having problems between trying to stay close to Kani and trying to avoid eye contact. Kani could understand as the night in the fade they spent talking with Envie she was dressed in an outfit that Leliana’s mind had wanted her in and Kani hoped that meant when she finally got Leliana in to her bedroll that she would be a Dom as Envie called them. Her mind was pulled from lewd thoughts when Loki stopped before a large twisted tree that was pale with golden leaves. 

“Elder tree do you still live?” Loki called to the tree and Alistair looked nervous, Kani just sighed at his expression as out of the group he was fast on his way to least favoured even over the practicing blood mage and the family murder Kani disliked him as he was once training to be one of her former jailers and supported the circles.

“I welcome you, I am surprised to see you again so soon. Roamer if doth does not think is too soon I would beg of you a boon?” A deep echoing voice came from the tree, as it unraveled itself to reveal a large sylvan. 

Kani gawked at the sight and was at a loss for words. Leliana was clutching her sleeve in fright at the sight of a large tree moving and talking. 

“Of course my old friend if in exchange you give to me a way past the forests barrier guarding the ruins of the wolves.” Loki responded and after a few more rhythms they had their mini quest. 

when they were away from the clearing, Alistair spoke “If we were talking a person I would never suggest it but why not just kill the abomination and take a branch?” he looked like he was about to speak further, when a ring of pure black fire erupted around him. this caused him to yell in fright and everyone to look at the mages and quickly focus on Loki whose hands were wreathed in the same fire. 

“Now let me answer that with several points. One killing my old friend would do nothing, as the act of murdering him would drive the magic protection of the wood unique to him from his remains. Second he is an old friend, so how about we go kill this Arl who raised you? That is the same thing to me, I have given my vow of protection to him and until he betrays me I will not turn on him for anyone less than my family or Morrigan. Third and final, if we are going the easy route how about I just slit your throat and use blood magic to get us past as it would work faster than the staff.” Loki said snarling, black fire dancing along his arms. 

“And one last thing he is not an abomination just because he is a spirt housed in a tree if the being maintains its ability to soundly judge and does not act inn violence expect in self-defence it is not an abomination!” Loki snapped, the black flames surged to the sky before vanishing. 

Kani agreed with him and was surprised that Alistair would advocate for that. “I am sorry I meant it as a joke!” Alistair cried, clearly close to pissing himself in fright. Loki just looked at him disgusted before turning into a pine marten and climbing on to Morrigan’s shoulders, who also looked disgusted with the man. 

“That is not something to joke about in the presence of mages Alistair, especially when the mages are all now considered apostates and one of the mages is a friend of the tree.” Kani spoke with a disappointed look, Leliana followed in Kani’s wake leaving a stunned Alistair looking for support from the others and found none most looked at where Loki rode with a looked of pity. 

“Alistair you just joked about killing one of the few friend in this world he has and the world is cruel enough that Loki would not be able to tell is was a joke.” Leliana said falling back to walk with the man and cast a glance of their shoulders to where a perfect circle of scoured charred earth sat. 

“I know, but you were a lay sister, you understand that magic like that is evil and should be feared. It is why the circles are needed.” Alistair Argued, clearly in Leliana’s mind looking for support for his views. 

She just shook her head. “Look at the Hawke family and Loki along with Morrigan, they each are people who must spend their entire lives running from the Templars because they seek the freedom you and I enjoy. Also last night I spent the night in the fade, Kani told me that she was once dalish but her clan was attacked by Templars who killed her family and stole her away.” With that Leliana left to move up to Kani.

“Kani, I am sorry I told Alistair about you once being dalish. I only did it to help him understand that his view is wrong.” Fenlen heard Leliana said to Kani who shrugged. “I have never hidden it I just don’t go talking about it as it could have once gotten me in trouble if the circle knew I broke the memory spell.” 

“Hold on you were Dalish, what clan were you?” Fenlen broke in as she realized that the reason Kani’s look bugged her was she looked like Fenlen’s keepers child who had died at the hands of the Templars. 

“Clan Sabrae, wait I know you. you’re the child of the old keeper right?” Kani asked excited at Fenlen’s nod they hugged, The continued to talk about the clan and what happened until they reached the hermits tree.

______________________________

Emerson took the lead in dealing with the hermit and traded an old helmet he had found in a chest in lothering, after getting the acorn the headed back to the to the old tree but before they got there they ran across a werewolf that begged for death but before Emerson could move to grant her wish Loki transformed back into his human state and spoke. “Peace pelt sister I will end your suffering.” He said a strangely hypnotic voice that was very lulling. 

With a strange gesture the wolf collapsed on to the earth and writhed for a minute before rising again and speaking much more clearly. “What have you done I feel calmer how did you do this.” Loki placed a hand into his robes drawing out a small jar and gestured for her to knee before him and she dropped as fast as she could. 

“I used a spell I learned while living with your kind once, this seal will last you three days of peace. Head to the old ruins and seek out swift runner he will take you to the lady of the forest and she will help you keep your mind until we can end this curse.” Loki instructed as he drew a sigil on her furred head, she rose and thanked him greatly before running off to follow his orders.

When they got the branch from the tree they headed into the fog that began to clear as soon as they entered. As they exited the last wisps of fog they were met with Swiftrunner waiting for them. “I see the woods remember you and think you and yours friend Roamer. If you desire to parlay with the lady is true then follow and we will take you to our lady.” 

“Thank you Swiftrunner, I would not wanted to fight you or you kind. Did a young newly furred sister pass here?” Loki greeted the large beast. 

“Yes I sent her to the lady and the lady is most happy to know you still live Roamer so come and speak with her.” Swiftrunner explained, before moving to lead the escort. 

The group soon found themselves surrounded by wolves both were and otherwise. “Whatever you do make no threating or bad jokes in their presence, they are extremely devoted to the lady. She is the only one who on a long term basis keep them sane, so they protect her at any cost.” Loki said and at the part about jokes turned a glare that could melt solid stone at Alistair. The group nodded noting the very large teeth and claws the escorts had as they entered the ruins.


	11. find the ruins

Emerson walk besides Loki wanting to speak to the mage. “Loki just how long will it take to reach this lady of the woods?” Emerson asked, looking at the afternoon sun. 

“The ruins are far enough that with your weak human bodies we will reach the entrance after night fall and we will stop there to wait for morning before letting you group met the lady.” Swiftrunner growled and Emerson nodded as he expected the wolves were listening. 

“Good, then will we need to set tents and watches or will you guard us and the ruins provide the shelter?” Emerson queried Swiftrunner. 

“You will be under our protection human as long as you don’t break your vows and the ruins have rooms for you to sleep in.” Swiftrunner snarled before he bounded off. Emerson watched and wondered how Loki had ever managed to gain the trust of these beings.

Kani walked beside Leliana who seem very scared of the werewolves. {Relax my sweet song bird Loki will not let them hurt us as long as we don’t break our vows. To them both sides are at peace. Just don’t lay a hand on you blades or they might take that as a threat.} Kani said rubbing the bard’s back hard enough to be felt under the armor. 

{I know but it still worries me that they have such a weak grip on their minds away from this lady.} Leliana explained, glancing at the large teeth of their escorts. 

{Worry not my sweet song bird you saw what Loki did to the other werewolf so there is no reason he cannot do it with them and besides I will protect you.} Kani purred in Leliana’s ear. 

{Thank you Kani you have been so nice and not even making any more true advances.} 

{That is because you have expressed interest but requested time so I will wait until you are ready for me.} Kani swore to her in a soothing voice. 

{But if you want I can start making much more racy advances.} Kani whispered in Leliana’s ear while grabbing her ass in one hand and a breast in the other then darted in to bite her neck before dancing away to ask Loki about the calming spell, leaving a Leliana who was flushed beet red.

Briaris walked up to Leliana with Fenlen on her arm laughing. “So Kani set her eyes on you I take?” Briaris said to the bard, Leliana jumped. 

“I don’t know it seems like her and Envie want just a carnal relationship.” Leliana said, sighing Leliana did not just a relationship of the flesh. 

“What make you think that?” Fenlen asked with a tilt of her head. 

“All the comments and actions, they never seem to be all that romantic.” 

“Really when we were fucking she never invited us to meet Envie when she was not channelling Envie and she also never was as touchy feely with us as she seems to want to be with you.” Briaris said 

“Really?” Leliana asked sounding hopeful, Fenlen nodded moved Briaris off and Kani came bouncing up to Leliana like an eager puppy. 

{Nightingale I have a present for you!} Kani said bouncing beside her as they walked. 

{Really my little halla?} Leliana asked with a little laugh at the mage’s action. 

{Halla? Why a halla?} 

{Because I know they are sacred to the dalish and you carry yourself often with the grace of a halla even when you are bouncing like a puppy.} Leliana explained and Kani laughed. 

{Halla and nightingale I like it, but do you want your present?}

{Very well halla what do you have for your little song bird?} Leliana asked enjoying the banter. 

{I had to ask Loki for help with one of the two but I picked out both of them.} And with that Kani handed her a bouquet of flowers and Leliana nearly started crying at the sight of her mother’s favourite flowers. {You remembered them. Thank you so much!} Leliana but before she could do anything else a necklace descended around her neck. 

{I found more than those ones. With Loki’s help I made them into a scented perfume oil that just a dab goes very far and the bottles cork is wrapped in a crystalized miniaturized bloom.} Kani said lifting the pendant to show it as a bottle of oil. 

{Thank you I love them but could I have a few moments to collect myself before the others see me cry?} Kani nodded at her request and kissed her deeply, before darting off to banter with the dwarves. 

Leliana realized that the other elves were right and that made up Leliana’s mind that if it was possible tonight in the fade she would finally agree to the roll in the sheets. Normally she would wait longer but with the blight and given how long they had been able to talk in the fade for it felt more like months rather than days they had known each other.

_______________________________________

The group reached the ruins just after the night had fully settled on them. Zana looked around amazed at the fact that something this large was ever lost above ground. “We will stay the night here, don’t go beyond the large doors at the end of the hall as the traps and spirits there will attack you without us to stop them. The rest of the rooms are yours to use we will guard and wake you in the morning to take you to the lady but do not sneak out of you rooms as our brothers may not realize who you are until it is too late.” Swiftrunner explained and the group spilt up to enter the rooms each splitting up in the same pairings as their tents. 

Zana saw Leliana whisper something in Kani’s ear, that made Kani all but drag her into the first room. Zana chuckle those two had been dancing around each other since they met. Zana dragged Velvil off to the next room and saw Loki in pine marten form, being carried off by the scruff by Morrigan. 

She could tell that Loki was chittering away while swinging in her grip and Morrigan had slight smile and blush causing Zana to wonder if somehow Loki could make himself understood in that form to Morrigan, But Zana shrugged the thought off she had more important things to do like getting tied down and fucked hard in the ass tonight.

_____________________

Emerson left entering into his chosen room and stripped down to his smalls, before dressing in his light armor and set his bedroll up in a way that allowed him to sleep sitting up with a view of the door without allowing himself to be a target while having a grip on his great sword. Highlander curled up beside his alpha and went into a half sleep like his master. 

He trusted these new two leg fur brothers, but if his pack leader was not going to sleep without his false pelt Highlander was not about to let his alpha face any danger real or just shadows of the demons of fear alone. just as his sire before him protected and fought beside his master before him, he would as well. His sire was travelling with 'she who is new to pack' and 'pup of alpha brother' to protect them despite his age.

Alistair got a room to himself for the first time since they set out from the hut in the woods, he used this time to think over the events of the last while. The new recruits were clearly very different than he thought, when they killed Jory in cold blood he thought that meant they would fight to the death for Duncan but instead they abandoned him without a second thought it seemed and even defended Loghain. 

He thought over his relationship such as they were with each member of the new group. The human mages made him angry as they kept calling him fool and at least one of them was an openly practicing blood mage who could not take a joke, the other one was a bitch and he did not care what kind of life they had to live that was no reason for being a bastard or bitch. 

The elven mage worried him even more than the blood mage she openly admitted to having a relationship with a demon no matter what she called it the thing was a demon, and to top it off the crazy chantry sister seemed to have a crush on her and felt sorry for a bunch of mages that openly mock the circle and chantry. 

The mages he questioned but at least understood that their power was needed and thus could see why Duncan recruited them but the others made him wonder what in Andraste’s name Duncan was thinking in recruiting them. A poison maker from Llomerryn who also openly hated the chantry as well, the woman was also in a temp in the wardens he had learned, did she not realize that joining the wardens was an honour not something you just join for a short time. 

The Dalish made him almost as worried as the elven mage as she claimed to channel a spirit of curiosity but he wondered if it was not a demon and how long it would be before she was possessed and tried to kill them all. The dwarves he could respect if not for the fact that they had risked the warden’s relationship with Orzammar to join, the guy Sten worried him as he could not read him.

_______________________________________

Loki swung by his scruff from Morrigan’s hand all the while chittering at her perverted thing that using a drop of magic Morrigan understood, when they entered the room she gently tossed him forward before turning to place wards on the door and walls. Loki flashed back to his human form returning to his true natural form fully. 

His true form was different than what the wardens saw where he kept is skin tone similar he was a nature caramel with close cropped silver hair and eyes with no pupils just swirling mercury lined with black kohl. He also had a single scar that ran from the right side of his crown through his left eye and down to the upper part of his left jaw bone, the scar came from the first time he met Morrigan when they both where no more than 12 years by that time Loki had already been on his own learning from spirits for at least five years. 

A Templar had found Morrigan as she play the game her mother developed to help them flee the Templars but the Templar had been chasing him and found her instead and Loki like the young fool he was jumped out of hiding to push her out of the way of the sword blow in the process catching it with his face. Morrigan’s scream had brought Flemeth to save them both. 

Flemeth took him in, to heal his eye and gave him a single year of lessons for saving her daughter’s life. In that time the two kid started fucking ever since then Loki had made a point of always returning on the same day that he first met them every year no matter how far he was away if it was too far he traveled in the fade to visit her. 

Morrigan finished setting the wards and turned to find Loki back in his true form the form that only she, her mother and his female cousins and uncle-in-law knew. She felt heat pool low in her stomach at the sight of the man she loved, the chained high dragon that was Loki Amell. The chains that bound this dragon where the chains of his vows and morals, without the chains he was a wild uncaring beast that would burn the world laughing. 

The thought that she was one of only a few in the world who ever saw this side aroused her greatly. {My sweet dragon daughter will you finally once again share yourself fully with me?} His marcher accent was gone and in its place was an accent not heard by mortal ears in centuries as he spoke flawless elven just as he taught her as well but she never had his accent only he and the twins Styxx and Acheron had. 

She shivered at the power in the voice this was the man she loved the one who knew things forgotten to the sands of time found only through great risks and power. {Yes my fair roaming wolf I will share myself with you again.} 

{Good we will need a lot of practice for the night of the ritual.} Morrigan was shocked that he knew about it, but she should have guessed that he would know about it. {Yes I agree it would not do for it to be performed badly.} she said in a sultry voice, while beginning the task of kissing him to bring his passion to its highest to make him lose that tight control he kept on his power as when he lost that control his training at many different brothels he had worked in broke and the savage nature he possessed took over and that was the side that Morrigan loved most.  


When she heard him growl and seize her face she and took over the kiss she smiled as she knew he would never hurt her on purpose, his magic started to buzz around them lighting the air with flickers of fade green edged black will-o-wisps floating in the air. Morrigan felt the buckles and ties of their clothes coming undone even though neither touched them and that was another thing that made her burn was the sheer control over the power he wielded with ease as if it was just breathing for him. 

Her clothes fell away at the same time as his did, leaving them standing with nothing on. She saw Loki squat down and pick up his blood knife, a thrill ran down her spine at what she knew was coming. Sure enough he drew a single drop of crimson blood, he locked eyes with her. {Dragon daughter will you join your mind with mine for this night until the dawning sun rises to burn the connection away?} Loki said in formal tone and she responded in the same tone. 

{I will bond with you mind this night until the sun rises to wash the bounds away my roaming wolf.} Loki smiled like a wolf. faster than she could blink, he darted forward nicking her with the sharp blade. Cleaning the knife with a rag he crouched, burning the rag while sheathing the knife.

When he rose, Loki made his and Morrigan’s blood dance and mix in the air to make a ring of thin red mist around them that simply burned up in a flash of red light. Morrigan felt Loki in her mind and her in his and they came together kissing hard as the flames of passion roared between them until it reached the point where they could no longer wait and laid down on the bed roll where he entered her with a single sharp thrust that made them both gasp from the pleasure they now shared. 

The rest of the night blurred by as they made loved like beings possessed. When they finally collapsed upon the bedroll a single word from Loki cleaned them and the roll of sweat and seed spent. {Morrigan I love you.} He whispered into her ear. 

{My mother once told me love was a fool’s weakness, but I found in you a strength I never knew existed so yes I love you to. But I will not be some little love struck girl to follow you, I will be your partner in all things.} Morrigan said and through their connection felt a rush of love. 

{Of course my sweet little dragon lady I would have it no other way when this blight ends you and I will raise the child born from the ritual together while I search for a cure to this curse and when I do find it I will not allow anything stand between us again.} Loki vowed and then they slept wrapped in each other’s arms, glad that no more must they deny what they knew for so long as they had never been able to be together as long her mother controlled her.


	12. unlock the path of arcane

Leliana whispered in Kani’s ear when the wolves revealed they would have an undisturbed sleep until the morning. {Kani I am ready to dance with you and Envie in the fade if you will have me.} she smirked at the sight of her elf’s eyes widening before she found herself being dragged into a room with the door slamming shut behind them due to magic. 

{Are you sure my song bird I will not force you as Envie and mine’s play can be rough?} Kani asked her in a concerned voice, Leliana chuckled. {my sweet halla have no fear I played rough many a time in Orlais.} 

{Then let us waste not a moment of time!} Kani said and began to strip down as Leliana had learned that Kani did not sleep in clothes unless it was her moon time and then it was a thong to hold the rags in place. 

Leliana changed into her night things a simple nighty of smooth cotton and dyed a plain black. When they crawled into the roll together she moved to kiss Kani only to have a hand wave in front of her face and an ancient word sound in her head as she collapsed.

Leliana found herself in a place she had never been before but seemed too familiar, she spun and found Kani leaning against a door frame in the same outfit as last time but with a set of crimson cuffs on each limb with stylized halla’s holding the cuffs in place the cut also seemed to have become even more racy if that was possible with crimson patterns stitched into the clothes to highlight the proper features. 

{I must say my song bird your taste in my clothes continues to impress me and get me hot and bothered. I do hope you will be a good little bard and sooth the aches you cause in my loins?} Kani purred in a tongue, that Leliana knew that if she was awake she would not understand. 

But it sound so musical that Leliana want nothing more than to hear that voice screaming her name while writhing under her touch. {That my dear is what the cuffs and collar are for.} Envies’ voice came from beside her ear. {Oh Leliana I knew you would be the type I needed as soon as I saw the outfit you had in mind for me.} Kani spoke in the musical words. 

{really what type would that be?} Leliana asked in Orlesian. {One who likes to mix pain into her partner’s pleasure.} Envie said before taking Leliana’s hand and dragging her into the room with Kani.

Inside the room the walls writhed for a moment before settling into something that was a strange cross between a grand bedroom and a torture chamber. {Wow please tell me that you are not hoping to use those on me?} Leliana asked frightened at the sight of what had once been used to give her pleasure, until her master betrayed her then they were used to hurt her. 

{Oh no my love those are for you to use on my dear pet Kani here, as she found that the Templars loving care made her views of love and pleasure twist to keep her mind intact and now she loves the pain when used right.} Envie stated, as Kani looked longing around the room eyes darting with hope as to what would be used on her. Leliana felt she understood as pain used right to make the pleasure that followed even higher, or the pain could if you were skilled enough twist in on itself to become pleasure.

{I warned you once Leliana that our play is rough here in the fade I treat my lovers like they are gods as I worship at the altar of their body’s. but I prefer to be broken hard by those I trust so I can be just the lowest with no one counting on me to be strong or be a good little girl so please say you are ok with this!} Kani begged, not wanting to lose a new play mate and friend before they could start. 

Leliana looked again at the tools and saw that they were mostly whips, candles and dildos with chains and rings to bind a person to in various way and she found herself getting wet at the idea of a powerful mage Like Kani under her control and trusting in her. She smiled and decided that the best way to answer would be to show Kani. Leliana walked over to a stand and pulled off a simple lavender dyed ball gag. 

{Does this mean you will use me?} Kani asked and Leliana whirled to slap her in the face hard. {A slave does not speak without permission and I don’t recall giving permission nor did Envie give permission, am I right Envie.} Leliana snapped at Kani before politely asking Envie. 

{Quite right my dear, perhaps our pet needs to be muzzled not she learns not to bark without permission.} Envie said as she floated to take the gag and put it on tightly to Kani whose eyes now had a lust filled glow to them. Leliana grab the ring on the collar and pulled sharply to pull Kani to a post in the center of the room and tied the ring to the low post forcing the mage to bend at the hips to stand.  


Envie moved to chain Kani’s hand above her head to a chain hanging above the post while the bard chained the mages feet apart making expose herself to the pair when Leliana used a knife and cut the thong off and started to oil the mages body while the demon fetched a flogger. 

Leliana grabbed a simple riding crop and the pair toke turns taking pleasure in the pain they caused or standing at the mages head and receiving pleasure from a skilled mouth. The rest of the night was spent exploring the limits the trio was willing to allow and finding what they enjoyed before they woke to the sound of the wolves howling to wake them.

Emerson was in the lead of the group when all of the mages head’s snapped up at once. “Do you hear that?” Kani asked. “Hear what?” Zana asked and Emerson agreed as he heard nothing, but Fenlen’s eyes started to glow and her head snapped to the same direction the mages were looking telling the group that whatever it was it had magical power enough to call all of their magic sensors. 

“I never passed this way when I last stayed here, so I never heard it but is sounds like the rhythm of elvish.” Loki said in an interested voice before turning to Swiftrunner and calling. “Fur brother is this passage over here safe to go down we sense some old magic that I have never felt before at work that way.” 

“You may go that way but hurry back and do not travel far the lady awaits still.” The werewolf growled and the group followed the mages to a small room filled with scrolls and a corpse long since turned into a pile of bones. 

Kani approached first have the strongest sense she found the gem first, when she grabbed it she felt a presence in her mind and at first confusion and fright before calming and trying to speak but she could only understand a few words. “There is a spirit of an elven mage in this gem but I cannot understand everything.” 

“Let me try I speak more elvish than most.” Loki said reaching out a hand to touch it and Kani who still held it felt a conversation pass faster than she could understand before he turn back to the group. “In exchange for the release of death he will pass his memories on to one of us to learn the arcane warrior’s art, any mage want it?” Loki asked. 

Kani spoke up when Loki had made it clear he did not want or need the knowledge and Morrigan said that she already fought as a beast. “I will take the memories as this could help protect me in battle.” And the spirt after speaking with Loki more seemed to make the gem glow almost white hot and trap Kani’s hand around it while memories that were not her own forced themselves into her mind, this was unlike Loki’s magic that wove gently the knowledge with no memories into her mind. 

_____________________

She saw herself standing atop a hillside and felt the dreaming around her ripple as she wove it into a shield for her, she drew her spirit hilt and allowed the curved hilt to settle in her hand. Though not a standard hilt for her order though she knew it would fit her style best, as she called the dreaming to craft her mana into a spectral blade that glowed venom green. Her armor was a comfortable weight as she fade stepped into battle, leading her force. 

Now she knelt before a woman wearing pulsing red armor and holding a spear the hummed with power and she felt pleasure to serve the goddess before her, she bowed her head as her lips moved to recite vows she had never made but knew by heart. When she rose, she saw another standing beside her, this elf she knew to be her twin sister even if she did not know how she knew.

_______________________

Leliana watched in horror, as Kani loosed a scream before collapsing on the ground. “What happened?” She screamed, as the rest of the group started forward only to be thrown back by Loki and Morrigan’s wards. 

“Stop! if you try and move her you might break the spell before it runs its course and that would at best leave her tranquil and at worst kill her and all of us from the back lash!” Loki snapped eyes glowing with power. 

“But what happened?” Emerson asked, now calming as Loki and Morrigan both seemed to know what was happening. 

“The mage inside the gem is using an old elven magic that has not been cast since the veil was formed at the fall of the Elven Empire. The magic is forcing Kani to live the life of the mage to teach her and her body the lesson’s that would usually take centuries to learn if I guessed the mage’s age right.” Loki explained with the wards still shinning around him. 

“How long will she stay like that?” Leliana asked worried that Kani might die from this magic, Loki’s eyes seemed to soften and her question and expression but he still spoke in his harsh manner. 

“That depends on how well she take to the memories if she fights it and the mage’s lesson prove to be too hard she will die from the shock or starve from the time or it could take only a few minutes. Given her dreamer nature coupled with the fact that she is an avatar to a corrupted purpose being she should be awake but weak soon.” Loki said before settling at Kani’s head to wait.

__________________

Kani groaned and started to rise only to be tackled by a red hair blur that at once started crying into her chest. “Yes, you were worried now can we move on before Swiftrunner decides to just eat us.” Loki said sounding annoyed but Kani saw him watching Leliana and her with a strange expression like he had watched this all before with a sadder ending. 

After calming Leliana enough to get her to walk with them she follow the group as they moved on and she turned to Loki and Morrigan who had turned the tables on Loki and now rode as a black yellow eye fox on his shoulders. “You knew that would happen didn’t you?” Kani asked and at her Question Leliana’s head snapped up to glare at the human mage who shrugged and scratched the fox’s ears when it grumbled at the movement. “I had an idea of what would happen.” 

“How? I have never seen anything like that and you told Swiftrunner it was magic you had never felt before?” Kani asked, wondering if he lied to them about that. 

“I did not lie I had never seen a soul stored before. But I have seen the memories of a mage who followed the same goddess once stored in a drinking bottle that when I drank from it the exact same thing happened to me, so know you should be like me and be able to use a curved hilt as the mage you found was the twin to the one I found so when we stop at the camp I will grab us the supplies we need to make our hilts.” Loki explained, and Kani briefly saw the sister standing there instead of the Bloodmage. “What happened to yours then?” Kani had not noticed one on him this entire time. 

“Templars wounded me before Duncan found and made me drop it. Because of the fact that we were nowhere near my store of parts I could not make a new one. But with the staff and the ironbark we found in the woods we should be able to make a new pair of hilts.” Kani nodded already looking forward to making her hilt but she was having a new problem that although she knew it would pass it still was hard as she started to think in ancient elvish and having a hard time remembering her name as the memories sorted themselves out.

Emerson followed Swiftrunner in a large chamber with the roots of a giant tree cascading down the far wall and on a throne made of the roots sat a woman that was clearly a spirit given her pale silver colouring and the fact that her hands and feet were made from roots that wrapped around her body providing bare minimum cover. 

“Greetings friends of Loki I am the lady of the woods.” The spirit spoke in a haunting voice.


	13. lady of the Woods

Loki approached the lady with a difference that he showed very few people but the lady was not someone to disrespect lightly. “My old friend, my allies and I have come to see if you would be open to finding a way to peacefully end the curse.” Loki said before gesturing Emerson forward he and the other speakers of their group moved to flank him while the rest of the party moved back to a respectful distance.

Emerson stepped forward hoping that this spirit was as peaceful as Loki said she was. “I would like that greatly Loki but as you well know I cannot end the curse on my own I would need Zathrian’s power to end this curse.” The lady said sadly as she stroked Swiftrunner’s head. 

“My lady if your people agree to cease attacking the elves I will take my group and convince the keeper to end this curse, if what I have been told is true than the ones who deserved the curse have long since died.” Emerson spoke while half bowing as he knew he must speak to her as if she was the empress of Orlais herself. 

“I will tell my children to fall back and to only defend themselves and not to attack but that will only hold them for a few days at most.” The lady said but before Emerson could respond a new wolf bounded into the ruin chamber through a door Emerson had not seen. “My lady the curser enters the ruins!” The wolf cried.

Emerson saw his chance and seized it. “Allow my group to go and speak with him and convince him to end this curse please there need not be more any bloodshed.” He implored the lady who nodded and agreed. Emerson wave his group to follow the young wolf back the way he came. The group followed the werewolf up a long flight of stairs and when they reached the top the wolf gestured them through the door.

Emerson walked out and saw the keeper standing there gazing around the ruins clearly looking for the remains of a fight. “Zathrian why am I not surprised to find you here despite you telling us that you did not know where the wolf den was, and just how did you get past forests defences I don’t imagine the old oak gave you a staff.” Emerson said in an unhappy tone. 

“I am not required to tell you everything and I know many old magic’s, why have you started to return when I do not sense the heart with you?” the keeper asked in an arrogant voice. 

“Old magic my left foot. you two bit sorcerer you killed and spelled a werewolf’s pelt to pass the defences, I can smell the twisted curse magic on you. so do not claim old magic sorcerer, I can tell you just twisted the curse you laid to suit you purpose.” Loki said in a tone that told Emerson that Loki did not think highly of the mage’s use of his curse like that. 

“Do not call me that you shemlen spellbinder! I have magic knowledge you could only dream of and who are you to tell me what is right and what is wrong I can smell the blood magic corruption on you!” the keeper snapped, Loki just laughed at him making the keeper flush 

“Getting back to the point we need you to come with us to the lady of the woods to end the curse peacefully this has gone on too long as it is.” Emerson broke in before Loki could do something to upset the mage further. 

“Why should I help those savage beasts?” The Keeper demanded. 

“They have regained their minds. They only want an end to the curse.” Emerson replied, the Keeper scoffed. “And if they attack will you defend me do you even realize that the so called lady of the woods is witherfang?” 

“We will defend you so long as you don’t make them attack you and yes we know the whole truth before trying to hid things you should have figured out if we have a way to find out the truth as we have three among us who walk the past through the fade so we know the full story not the lies you spun.” Emerson said and the keeper paled at his words. 

“Very well I do not know what you think this will accomplish but I will speak with the beasts.” Zathrian said in a derisive tone, Emerson shook his head and as he turned to lead the keeper to the wolves he saw that most of the group seemed to share his opinion that the mage was too prideful for his own good.

When they reached the chamber the talks dissolved quickly and a large fight broke out. Fenlen slung her shield and sword out and into position while Loki and took command of the mages to hold off the trees that were now attacking the frozen wolves and spirit. Zana began ordering the rouges into position as the crank and snap followed by a thud of her crossbow began a steady rhythm as she drove the trees trying to flank them back with arrows bolts. 

While Emerson took command of the two handers to drive the rest of the trees back Fenlen left the hounds and Alistair behind to defend the mages and rouges as she moved to face the keeper with Curi’s power following through her and all the melee fighters weapons became wrapped in flames from Kani’s spell. Zathrian had conjured a shielding spell around him and began chanting. 

“Fuck! Stop him if that spell goes off we will have a hard time fighting with our veins on fire!” Loki’s voice came magically boosted over the battle field. 

Briaris heard the mage’s warning and broke off from flanking the sylvan she was attacking, to move and bring down the barrier of the keeper. Loki and the other mages had been giving them all lessons since the start of the journey on fighting mages and she knew if she hit it enough the barrier would fall. The plan worked until the keeper turned his attention to her and she had time to think ‘oh fuck!’ before she found herself flying through the air to smash into a tree root when the arse blew his shield. 

What the keeper did not see was the warrior who had been advancing on him, an unearthly howl of rage made the mage turn and see something that he never dreamed of seeing a true spirit warrior in her full glory but she was the thing howling in rage and now charging him and he felt a Icey hand of fear wrap around his heart.

Fenlen saw Briaris go flying and both she and Curi felt something in them snap, they let loose a hate and rage filled howl before charging the mage. She slammed her shield hard into the mage she felt through her shield the staff and bones in the keeper’s right arm shatter from the force. 

When he landed the keeper found himself looking down the length of the flaming sword of the spirit warrior, who growled out in a voice that sounded like nothing that had any right to exist in the world of the waking. “Surrender now or feel the full extent of our wrath and we promise that you spend years dying in pain.” Zathrian paled at the words and cancelled the spell. 

Fenlen looked down at the mage and let Curi go before she became corrupted by Fenlen’s hate. “You are a keeper your people must come first before you petty revenge that has long since been against the innocent and now your own people. You spit on the title of keeper now end this curse or I will reveal what you have done out of your fear and twisted hate to your clan and you can watch them turn against you.” She snarled and the keeper looked ashamed as he stood up and turned to the spirit. “I am sorry for all that you suffered but do you not fear death spirit?” 

“Zathrian you are my creator and I have lived a full life and seen many thing here that have brought me wonder but all I want now is an end to this suffering.” the lady said, and the Keeper sighed. “You are a better being than I spirit.” 

Loki approached one of the few true good and kind teachers he had ever had. {I am sorry to see you leave my old friend and teacher you gave me life when you did not need to, I hope you find peace on the other side my friend.} Loki said in elvish with a deep bow, the lady with one rooted hand lifted his head and laid her own against it. 

{Take this gift my friend the last bit of power I can offer you a spell that will help in the days to come.} Loki felt a spell wrap into his mind and knew that it would restore his connection to his twin and allow him to share with him everything Loki learned insuring that his twin would never be alone again. 

{Thank you for giving me my twin back to me.} Loki had not been able to reach his twin in a long time and the void where once his brother lived left him feeling empty. The Lady floated back and the wolves gathered around them as the curse was lifted.


	14. start the path

The trip back to the dalish camp took the most of the day by that time those afflicted by the curse had already recovered so the group made sure the elves would honour the treaty and delivered the news that those who had been wolves were on their way back now. While Fenlen and Briaris went off to deal with the scouts that wanted to hunt the humans who had recovered from the curse Loki took Kani to the craft master with the iron bark to get the materials they would need to forge their hilts. 

When they got everything they needed, the group met up and left to a cache workshop that Loki had hidden nearby so they would not need to cause any tension with the clan. “I don’t see why would not want us there I mean we save them from the curse.” Alistair whined as they climbed through the under growth. “And another thing why is this workshop of yours so far off the trail!” This last comment was aimed at Loki but surprisingly it was Sten who answered, the large man had made his view on the mages clear he followed because of their deals but he did not trust them. 

“A criminal would hardly have a hideout next to the road or are all criminals in your country that stupid?” Alistair looked stunned at the giant’s words. 

“That is exactly the reason, Alistair I am an openly practicing blood mage and many items that I collect in my journeys are often too dangerous to be left lying around where any idiot Templar could find them and draw a powerful demon to this side of the veil.” Loki said in a tone that implied that Alistair was a fool for not seeing that. 

“Also the dalish do not easily trust outsiders and even Loki is treated with caution.” Fenlen chimed in which made Velvil look up, the man rarely spoke as Zana spoke enough for both of them. “You speak as if Loki is known to the dalish beyond your clan and the clan we just left?” 

“He is but most do not call him Loki, they tend to call him the Blood Roamer.” Fenlen replied. 

“That explains why Flemeth called him Roamer, but why he would be known to the clans but not welcome as they did not chase us out when they found out who he was.” Velvil inquired and at that Fenlen looked uncomfortable and glanced at the back of the mage in question who had Morrigan once more as a fox riding on his shoulders. 

“You can tell them I make no secret of it.” Loki called over his shoulder as he lead the group and the others all turned their attention to Fenlen even Morrigan tilted her ears back as they all wanted to know more about the mage who knew so much but revealed how he got the knowledge so little. Fenlen still looked uncomfortable and that made Leliana wonder just what this mage had done to make this strong woman so afraid of sharing the story. 

“It all dates back many years ago when the clans first encountered the mage know later as Blood Roamed the student of the one you call Flemeth." Fenlen started before Alistair interupted .“What!” Alistair yelled but before he could continue Loki spoke in a loud voice. “We are here.” 

The group stopped and saw nothing more than a cliff face. “What do we walk through the wall?” Kani asked not putting it pass the blood mage to have made an illusion like that. 

“Nothing so dramatic it is just a locked door.” The mage answered before waving his hand and a door of stone appeared in the stone face that with another spell the sound of tumblers rolling could be heard before the cave opened and inside was a cave, bigger than the recon shelter that Zana had let the group sleep in the night before they left the deep roads. 

“How did you carve this all out?” Briaris asked, gazing around the cave thinking about how many years that would take. 

Loki just smirked and said “I did not I found it wandering once and fixed it up then used spells to hide this place. It is also where I tend to come when I need to do harder spell work, there is a den over there that you can finish your tale I am going to spend some time cleaning the work area and kitchen out so tomorrow Kani and I can make our hilts and then we can move on in a few days.” Loki said as he moved off and Morrigan jumped down and went into the den and the group realized that the witch probably wanted to more about the mage as well.  


They all settled into the Den and Morrigan had turned back into her human form to listen to the story she knew parts of it from her mother and from her lover but both were very vague on details. “As I said it all starts when a clan went to Asha'bellanar for help with a task and there they found her with a male child with eyes of silver and hair of snow with skin of caramel, when the group beg for help Asha'bellanar sent the boy with them saying that he was her student and his cost would be far less than hers.” Fenlen said and the group looked at Morrigan. 

“That much is true at least I watched from the hut as he was sent off he had been training with mother for half a year by that time.” The witch said shrugging, The group looked at each other they knew he had some lessons from the witch but to hear it and hear that he was known among the dalish for it was another thing completely he Cleary was not the simple blood mage he claimed to be.

“Anyway the clan took the boy with them who at the time looked only to be thirteen summers of age, when the reach the place of trouble it was revealed that they needed help cleansing a spot of poisoned land.” Fenlen began again. 

“What was wrong with the land?” Zana asked, Fenlen shook her head. “the best the keeper of the clan could tell was that large and bloody tragedy happened there weakening the veil and then later a blood mage tried a rite there and died tainting the land, but Loki just stood there for a few moments both taking a knife out and drawing a few drops of blood out then used it to call a wild hart to him before he split the hart’s throat open killing it.” Fenlen said and at that she looked very pale and Briaris took her hand before using her other one to rub the elf’s back. 

“He then used the hart’s blood and cast a spell that hardened the veil there and drew out the taint before taking a single vial of blood from the dying hart and sealing the taint inside and proclaimed that the taint was his price along with the hart corpse the he took what he wanted before burning the remains scattering the ashes and vanishing into the woods.” Fenlen looked up at the group and took a single deep breath to tell the final part. 

“He got the name Blood Roamer as he roams the lands like a dalish using his powerful and ancient blood magic said to be learned at the hands of Asha'bellanar herself to help those who pay his price and that is why we respect him and know his skills to be true along with knowing to always to mind our deals with him carefully. as their are several stories of what happens when you don't and none of them end well, most are carried to the clans from the survivors from the clans who crossed him.” Fenlen finished with a shiver, just as Loki entered to tell them that supper was ready as it was just a reheated stew the clan had given them.

_______________________________

The next day Loki guided Kani deep into the hidden cave into a smaller cave that was sealed with a magically locked door, he drew them to a stop before the door and turned to her. “Alright here are the ground rules, I have already set up the workstations we will need, so touch nothing else as some of the items in this room are both old and powerful. I have laid out a number of materials that you can use along with a large amount of plans for varying designs so pick carefully what chooses right for you as you already have the memories of making the basic hilt you can make anything. 

"I have plans for or if you want to make you own design run it by the design by me first as I will not waste resources on something that is doomed to fail.” He checked her over for understanding before removing the enchantments on the door.  


Kani enter the room after Loki and stopped dead she could see why he said this was his main workshop when he need to do harder spell working, the workshop put anything in the tower to shame as each and every tool was either clearly handmade by skilled craftsmen in the recent age or was so old in its make that it appeared to come from the workshops in the ancient elven capitals themselves. 

Kani followed Loki to the center worktable still staring in awe at the vast range of tools and tomes she saw here. Loki showed her where the tools she could touch were before leaving her to build while he moved to another table with tools on it that to Kani’s eye looked even more ancient than anything in the entire room once again she was struck by just how little they really knew about this strange mage, her elven was rusty but she would swear that the lady of the woods and Loki talked about a twin. 

“Loki?” She asked after a few moments. “Yes what is it caged bird?” Loki called not even looking up. “When you spoke to the lady for the last time you mentioned reconnecting with a twin. May I ask what happened?” Kani asked scared that Loki would be mad. 

Loki slowly put down his tools and turned to face the mage both he and Morrigan had taken a liking to she was naïve in many ways but she showed an understanding of the world that was rare and the most important thing was she understood that the circle was wrong in how it handled the mages. 

“If you swear to never reveal anything about him to anyone that could be used to find him or connect him to me then I will tell you, and what I mean is that you may inform only Leliana as the songstress knows how to keep a secret but do not tell the others of his existence, anything that could be used to track him is vetoed is that understood?” Kani had a very somber look showing she understood as she knew what danger having a blood mage as a twin could hold for anyone. “I swear to only tell her of his existence and nothing else.” 

“Good my twin is like me and a dreamer, we were separated we were less than a few months old. A noble lord had lost his youngest son to his inattention and lack of care so in the dead of night they bought my brother who had the same black as coal hair with azure eyes. It was not until years later when my magic manifested that dreams of my brother started, when my magic was revealed my mother tried to kill me for fear of my power.” Loki said and saw Kani’s horrified look at the fact that his mother tried to kill him. 

“That was the day I ran and with the help of spirits of knowledge survived in the woods, little did I know that my brother was having a similar problem when the Templars took him from the noble’s home.” Loki paused to take a drink while Kani started to work while listening and Loki took up his own tools again to also get some work down while talking. 

“Two years ago, my brother had his memories of his life before the circle magically sealed after he rebelled against a Templar. This broke our connection and until I got the gift from the lady I could not find him in the fade, with the gift I found him and restored his mind. 

"His name is Hermes and he is now an apostate secretly working to hunt Templars around thedas who steal children from their homes, hence why I cannot tell you where he is but I will tell you this he has never touched blood magic not out of fear or anything it is just he wants to perfect the power of the dreamers.” Loki finished. 

“Thank you Loki for telling me.” Kani said quietly, Loki smiled sadly at her. “You remind me of him in many ways so I hope you never touch blood magic and like him work to protect you own power I was a weak dreamer so I worked to improve my magic in different ways but you are not like me so do not walk my path for there is too much darkness down that path and you have too much light to survive it.” Loki said before falling silent and working on his hilt.

Kani smiled at the last part she had seen glimpses behind his masks and knew that he cared not for the world but would seek to help those he cared for and if she reminded him of his brother he probably was trying to protect her in place of his brother who was beyond his reach and the thought made her smile as she worked on her hilt. When they were both finished she carried out of the room a completed hilt that was a curved hilt making it a hard blade to learn but it was very similar to the hilt the warrior of her memories wielded so her muscles already knew how to wield it. 

Loki’s hilt was an also curved, he had told Kani before that the memories that she had belonged to the twin of the ones he possessed. Loki’s was made from the ironbark found in the woods with Halla horn stained crimson as inlays, while Kani’s was made from the grand oak staff for a base with Stormheart as an inlay both hilts had an elegant curving horn for the guard. 

Leliana cooed over the fact that Kani had Loki help her carve a Halla and nightingale playing with a spirit twining around them on the hilt. While Loki had put on one side a pine marten and fox sitting under a moon lit sky, on the other a pair of merlin falcons flying free on the other. Morrigan muttered something about him being a soft hearted weakling, but still blushed and allowed him to hold her close. The group decided to rest and done gear repair the next day then move on to the mages on the morning after that.


	15. on the road again: enter Zenran

Fenlen woke to the smell of bacon frying, groaning she rolled over and nudged Briaris in the ribs “Bri sweetie get up there is bacon.” At the word bacon Briaris bolt straight up from where she had been sleeping and leapt straight out of bed making Fenlen chuckle as, if there was one thing to get her lover out of bed it was food. 

Fenlen followed at a more sedate pace, thankful that before Bri had left the room she had at least this time put clothes on. As she got out into the main room, once more wondering how Loki had ever found this place and kept it hidden. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she saw others coming out of their room’s in their usual order. Sten was already out of his room packed and ready to go with the hounds sitting by his sides for some reason in the last few days the hounds seemed to find a kindred soul in the large man. 

Alistair was out and glaring at the pine marten and black fox sitting on the table top. “If you are going to eat at the table can’t you at least be humans when you do it?” He complained to the pine marten, who just yawned and licked its chops before turning and yelping in somehow a derisive tone to the fox who also somehow managed to sound condescending in response. 

Kani who had just left her room burst out laughing before calling out in her annoyingly cheerful voice that left Fenlen wondering how if the mage was fucked every night both in the waking world and the fade how was she not tired in the morning. “Loki, Morrigan that is very rude and it is not fair to call people names when they can’t understand you.” 

“You can understand them?” Zana called as she came out of her room adjusting her armor, that Fenlen saw covered rope marks. 

“I have given up trying to figure out what Kani understands in regards to our other mages.” Emerson grumbled as he carried a large tray of food for the group, the tray contained enough food for nearly double the amount of people than they had but for some reason the taint made them eat nearly enough for two people. 

“Ah yes, I also have had to accept that Kani and her fellow mages have a relationship I will never be a part of.” Leliana said as she sat at the table while Kani turned into a cat and hopped up next to the other animals to eat.

Briaris had to admit that Emerson knew how to cook, the meals when taken care of by him they tasted like sin. When the breakfast was over the group finished packing and left the cave, when they exited the cave Loki sealed it with a number of magic spells along with a drop of blood magic that had some of their group looking uncomfortable. 

They decided to move out after looking at the map it looked like it would take just outside of a week to reach the mages tower. The mages all turned into animals to ride on others as over the last few days they had talked and decided that having the mages hidden would be best as to allow them to surprise anyone who challenged them. 

Briaris admired her armor’s new colour Loki and the other mages had made the colours more plain giving them a look that did not scream warden, her armor was a dark molted brown and greens making her harder to spot in the shadows. Everyone’s armor had a similar treatment the warriors had bright red and golds while the rouges had muted molted colours like hers and the mages pelts and furs were back to their nature colour and Kani’s combat robes and changed into a simple eye pleasing purple and blue.

___________________________________

Just after midday with Emerson in the lead carrying Loki and Morrigan as merlin falcons on his shoulders, when a panicked woman ran up to them screaming for help and begging them to hurry Emerson promised then would follow in just a moment. 

After the woman ran back to the wagons Emerson spoke just loud enough that the group could barely hear. “Mages take wing and scout the wagons to see if this is an ambush or a true plea.” With that three birds took wing, two from his shoulders and a single bird from Leliana’s. 

A few moments later the birds returned and once landing in the center of the group to disguise the flash of light they changed back. “It is a group of assassins who have foolishly planned an assassination ahead.” Loki said once they were all listening. 

“Alright we will enter the trap but I want our mages to circle up on top of the hills to flank them, Loki are you and Kani ready to fight with your new blades?” Emerson asked and when the mages nodded, he told them to flank then told Morrigan to take the form of a bear while the mages attacked and the hounds would come to their aid as soon as they could. the rest would split with the shield wielders protecting the ranged fighters while Briaris moved to help the mages while the two handers dealt with and heavy armed groups.

________

Zevran Arainai waited on a boulder for the foolish wardens to show themselves, he might be here trying to die but he would be damned if he was not going to give it his best shot after all he had a rep to protect. When the wardens showed themselves at last Zevran’s assassin training told him something was wrong but could not place it, instead he leaped to his feet and cried out. “The grey wardens die here!” And his mage started to cast only to have a crossbow bolt slam through her head. 

Zevran glanced around and saw that these were not in fact new wet behind the ears fighters. The two handers all moved with purpose the tall human somehow had glowing blue eyes as his sword cleaved through his archers, while the Qunari swung a large sword with great control and ease as the dwarf with the large and nasty looking maul just crashed into the thickest line and started smashing them. 

Zevran saw his people fall and thought even though they were losing they could still complete some of their mission until a roar drew his attention from dodging bolts to the large great bear charging his back ranks with two mages both wielding glowing swords. ‘What in the maker’s name are these people?’ He had time to think before a beautiful elven woman appeared before him and slashed with her knives at his throat. 

He barley leaped away in time to avoid losing his throat. Around him he could hear his minions dyeing quickly from the combined assault. “Well this should be fun my dear, but be warned my blades are poisoned.” Zev warned the woman hoping to throw her and for a moment he thought it worked as she paused and tilted her head but left no opening. 

“An Ativan crow, great now I have to keep you alive to question you.” She complained and sheathed her knives before drawing new ones. ‘Uh oh this could be trouble.’ Zev had time to think both he found himself slammed by a large war hound, causing him to stumble. The woman darted in slashing a shallow cut in to his chest at once he felt the burn of poison and knew this kind by the burn was a powerful sleeping agent.

Zevran came awake bound with a large pair of war hounds snarling at him, looking around he saw that the large group was gathered around him with three who looked to be mages nearby, the Woman who had knocked him out was watching him closely so he decided it was time to speak as he would rather live than died a dog's death tied up. “I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not at all as the case maybe.” 

“Oh, my dear crow don’t worry. I still plan on killing you just as soon, as I have what I want.” The woman purred and he realized at once who was standing before him, as there was only one who had that kind of accent with braids with spikes and armor like that while wearing any armories worth of knives. He was before the chief poison seller for the crows and one of the most dangerous women on all of Llomerryn. 

“Ah my lady Briaris, I did not know a beauty such as yourself was in the wardens.” He tried flirting knowing she flirted but also knew she could kill after a wonderful night in bed as well. “Just let me strip his mind then we can kill him and be done, you said crows are trained to resist questioning so there is no point to this.” One of the mages broke in, clearly not liking that zevran was alive.

‘Okay I need to calm this now or I might really die and now I want to live so first must calm that handsome fellow.’ Zev thought hoping that the mage was just angry about the assassination attempt not with Zev himself. “Would you truly strip a mind as wonderful as mine and would you not need powerful blood magic?” 

‘Ha there is no way the mage would admit to being a blood mage his fellows would turn on him.’ Zev thought smugly, but that smugness was shatter a moment later. 

“I see no mind as too wonderful save my loves and my family’s minds, also I happen to be a very good blood mage. Perhaps you know my nickname ‘blood roamer’, does that ring a bell?” The mage asked, Zevran felt his blood drain from his face and grow cold, not only was he on the wrong side of the poison flower of Llomerryn and he was also on the wrong side of the infamous blood roamer this day just kept getting worse. 

Maybe it was time to stop stalling and try to be useful to them both of the legends in front of him were famous for being somewhat forgiving to those who could give them something. “Let us not be too hasty, you want the name of my contractor right? It was a rather taciturn fellow named Loghain and a rat faced man named Rendon Howe.” 

As soon as he said the name Howe, Zevran knew that there was some really bad blood with the man in the group. The large human with the great sword eyes started to turn into slits and glow faintly. He pleaded for a few more minutes in the form of giving all the info he could to the group.

“Alright we have what we want I say kill him.” The Blood roamer said, Zevran knew that was as much mercy as he would get from the man. “Hold a moment grey wardens I have a proposition for you.” Zevran called before anyone could give the mage leave to kill him. 

The large human spoke up at this point looking at him darkly and Zevran knew this was the man he needed to convince if he was to live. “And what would that be and be quick about it or I will let Loki kill you and use your remains for what he wants.” The man asked with a dark look. 

“Oh goodie that means I will be able to gather elven life blood!” the mage said already reaching for his knife and Zevran went even paler at that causing the mage to laugh. “I would like to join you I could be of use to you.” Zev said quickly. 

“I don’t really see how.” A female Elf spoke this time a dalish, that Zev swore had been glowing in the fight. 

“I have many talents I could warn you of other crow traps that might be coming, I could pick locks, cut purse or just stand around and look pretty or warm beds and you have seen I am a fair hand with knives and I know my way around poison.” Zevran said hoping to convince the large man when the last elf spoke dashing his hope. 

“Well then you are of no use to us, we have several rouges to steal for us, a master poisoner, a great smith, and we have Alistair here to stand around and look pretty and everyone who wants a bed warmer already has one.”the Dalish explained, The man name Alistair raise objections to be referred to as the one who stands around and looks pretty. 

Emerson looked at the elf and thought for a time, they needed every hand they could get their hands on and with the mages and rouges in the group they would be safe from the man but at the very least they would have arrow fodder. “Alright I say we take him with us as at the very least we have arrow fodder or blood fuel for any magic Loki needs an extra kick for.” The group grumbled but agreed Loki and Morrigan advising to watch the food and drink more carefully. 

“Well I think having a crow along is a wonderful idea, welcome aboard Zevran I am Leliana.” a beautiful woman said, and Zevran smiled and began flirting.“Oh a beauty such as yourself is to be a companion such luck.” 

“Or maybe not.” Leliana said looking uncomfortable, as she backed away glancing towards Kani. Before anyone could react a ring of bright green fire sprung up around the assassin, who nearly pissed himself in response. 

Zevran the fire surrounding him and thought for a moment that the Blood roamer had decided to kill him against the leader’s orders, that was until he saw the fire writhing in the hands of the elven mage. 

“I would pay very close attention to my next words my little assassin. Many of the group have lovers that we will kill to see happy so I would not try your charms on them given all of our skills at killing. The pairs to avoid are as such, Leliana and myself as I will flay you alive before you touch her without her consent! My fellow mages are a pair and both have made it quite clear that they welcome no others in their play, and Loki is likely to break your mind before killing you and Morrigan would kill you then eat you. 

"Fenlen and Briaris may be open to you that is up to them the dwarves will not allow you to touch each other the rest are not interested so tread carefully as you are being brought along as fodder and fuel for Loki’s spells so if we kill you I doubt any of us will shed tears over it.” the mage snarled, before putting out her fire. 

The human mage Pair started laughing. “The little caged bird has talons, I like it! But I would take her words to heart, everyone here will gladly kill you if you anger us so remember you live by the virtue of our leader and how little you try our patience.” The female said, while Loki just smiled like a wolf. 

Zevran having recovered from the near death experience nodded eagerly. ‘Note to self, keep out of the mages way.’ Zev thought as the one who called herself Fenlen helped him to his feet and handed him his weapons back with a flirty smile that made Zevran smile perhaps not all was lost.


	16. into the tower.

Zevran groaned as he awoke to the sound of Alistair yelling for them to get up. “Up and at em boys and girls time to greet the day.” Zevran heard the man call and wished that he had at least managed to kill the Templar. 

“By Andruil's bow strings if you don’t stop that fucking cheerful yelling I will gut you and wear your guts as garters” came the yelling from the dalish warrior, Zev smiled at the yelling before crawling out of his tent. 

Zevran stood and stretched before going to the main camp fire where Emerson was starting breakfast. “Ah how wonderful a handsome man making breakfast is truly the best way to start the day.” He said leering at the reaver who just smirked and said. “One day I should get you to meet my old boss you two would get on like a house on fire.” Any response on Zevran’s part was cut short by the arrival of Sten and the dwarfs who just moved to sit and eat.

Zevran had been traveling with the wardens for nearly a week now and had noticed a large number of things the main thing being that very few of the wardens were morning people. A loud rustling noise came from the human mages tent before a large white and black wolf came out carrying a pure black fox, the first morning with the group Zevran nearly had a heart attack when the wolf crawled out of the tent. 

“Ah my dear blood roamer you pelt is shinny as always!” Zevran said chipper briefly forgetting the lesson he had learned the first morning, but remembered it when the wolf lunged for him snapping. 

“Loki! No eating the assassin without a true need.” Emerson snapped at the wolf, who subsided growling with the fox now resting on its head. 

The others came out slowly as breakfast became closer to ready with the bard and elven mage coming out last the mage in the form of a small cat carried by the bard. “Ah the gang is all here now we can enjoy this beautiful morning together!” Zevran said cheerfully. 

“I told you lording that you would regret sparing him.” The male dwarf grumbled into his morning tea.  
When the group had packed up and moved out the elven mage had taken the form of what they called a red hart with the bard riding on it with the mages resting as birds on its crown of horns. Zevran had been impressed that the mages spent so much time as animals. 

The mages he had learned to avoid, during his time with the group. The elven one was nice enough, but he was still afraid after the show of fire he had been given on his first attempt at flirting with the bard. where human mages worried him, as they both showed a pension for wanting to harm him and Alistair. Around midday they reached the top of the hill at the docks to the lake.

________________________

“Alright mages we need you in human form please to discuss our plan for the tower.” Emerson ordered and Zevran watched as three mages appeared with Loki wearing his hair pulled back in a long pony tail that was a moss green somehow with a red goatee. 

“Alright we need to decide who is all going to the tower.” Emerson called, Zevran watched as Zana, Loki and Fenlen moved forward to speak for their groups. Zevran had been impressed by the way they made decisions. 

“I say we need some mages and those skilled with speaking and an understanding of magic to go.” Loki offered before adding. “Also I have felt something off about the fade in this area the spirits are restless and say there is a tear at the tower along with many abominations.” Zevran paled at his words and Fenlen along with the other mages nodded agreeing with the blood mages words. 

“Yes I agree if I had to pick a group we need to take Emerson as the leader Kani as our mage expert given she knows the tower, along with myself and Zana as we both provide the other knowledge we need.” Fenlen suggested, the others turned to Loki as he was the mage leader he would have the final say to what mage went. “I agree, both Morrigan and I would be bad choices as I am a blood mage and she an apostate not a warden. Also Kani knows the tower better than any of the other mages here could, as we have lived away from it all our lives.” Emerson nodded at the mages word. 

At length they decided to take the boat across while the others stayed at the hotel and Loki would help Sten look for his sword. Loki and Sten came across a scavenger. “I am looking for a large great sword that would have fallen around here have you seen it?” He asked the man, the man turned with a greedy glint in his eyes. “Why looking to buy one?” 

“No I am looking to recover one and if you have it you will turn it over or I will make you in a very dead man.” Loki growl and the man nearly pissed himself at that before telling them that the man who would have the sword would be at the dwarf mountain, Loki returned to the group with Sten. 

“The sword may be with a merchant in the dwarf mountain I could fly there and be back in two days’ time if the sword is there I will return with it or at least the location of it.” Loki told them and the group agreed that Morrigan and Loki going to find the sword would be best as that way the mages would not attract attention here. So as the group broke up Emerson lead his party to the dock.

Emerson approached the guarding the docks. “Hope you aren’t looking to get across I have orders no one gets across.” The Templar said when they drew near. 

“we are grey wardens and we are going across you can either takes us there or I push you off the dock and in the plate armor you would drowned then we just row across ourselves your choice.” Emerson said having no patience for fools. 

“Ok no need for threats like that I will take you now is that ok.” Emerson nodded at the man’s panicked rambling, they filed into the boat and quickly started across that lake. “I had hoped to never return to this place again in my life.” Kani said as they approached the tower. “Don’t worry we will be in and out before you know it.” Zana said also not liking the look of the tower.

______________________

Greagoir was having a bad day the tower was over run and every day they waited for the right was another day the monsters in the tower had to prepare for them, he heard the doors leading out of the tower open and what he saw filled him with shock there stood the mage who had been taken for the wardens along with several wardens. “Well glad your not dead.” He drawled when they came near. 

“Fuck you old man I am not happy to see you alive, what happened Templars decide to have a picnic in the entrance?” she snarled, Greagoir had to supress the urge to smack her. 

“Kani enough we are here to get the mages this is not the time for old blood feuds deal with those after the blight.” Snapped a large man, to His great amazement the mage subsided. 

After speaking for a time the four wardens entered the tower and a Templar spoke as the doors closed. “I never expected to say this but I hope that bitch survives.” Greagoir nodded along with several others they all had at one point wish the mage harm but now their future laid in her hands.

__________________________

“Stand back! Grey wardens or no I will not allow you to harm the children! Why have you come here?” An old female mage snapped at them. 

“Of course out of all of the mages you have to survive.” Kani snarked and Emerson turn to her. “You know this woman.” 

“Of course she knows me I taught her all she knows about healing.” The mage snapped, Kani laughed at the old woman. “What you taught me does not fill a thimble of what I know old bat!” 

Emerson decided to stop this before it got out of hand so he quickly explained the situation. “Very well I will come with you if you truly want to help the tower.” Wynne said, Kani just laughed. “We don’t want to help the circle you fool we just need the mages power nothing more.” 

“Kani enough I know you don’t like this and neither do any of us but we have no choice, you may come Wynne but you will listen to our orders here and Kani is in charge of you when I am not giving orders. Those are the terms take them or leave them.” Emerson said and Wynne looked unhappy with the way things turned out but agreed and they entered the tower proper.


	17. Into the Tower Deep

Ch.17 into the tower: Deep 

 

The group was quick to notice the difference between the mages as the moment the fighting started and Kani started to swing her staff in her dancing form, they saw a look of disapproval from the older mage before she simply thrust her staff repeatedly at the foes. 

At the end of the fight wynne turned to Kani and started to scold her. “Dear you really should stop twirling your staff like that.” Kani looked like she was about to roast the mage so Emerson stepped in. “Wynne Kani and our other mages all use that style and it serves them well.” 

“It is not the proper way I highly doubt any proper circle mage would use those moves.” Zana started laughing and Wynne turned and scowled at the dwarf. “Just what is so funny my dear?” Zana stopped laughing long enough to speak. “The idea of Loki or Morrigan as proper circle mages!” And the rest of the group also started chuckling as they started forward. 

“I don’t see what is so funny, you said you had other mages?” Wynne frowned. 

“Not all mages come from the Circle Wynne. Loki and Morrigan have lived outside the circle their entire lives.” Emerson explained and Wynne looked greatly upset but before she could respond they were set upon by more demons.

Wynne was focusing on a rage demon and did not see the abomination until it was too late and she could not bring her staff to bare in time, there was a blur of motion as Kani fade stepped to Wynne’s side pushing her out of the way and whipping out her hilt. The fade green hilt flashed into being as she swung and cleaved the creature in two before she fade stepped again to take the rage demon Wynne had been fighting down in a quick pair of downward strokes of her hilt. 

“What manner of magic was that?!” Wynne cried out when the last demon fell as she had never even heard of magic like that beyond the rumors of the knight-enchanters. 

“Magic of the ancient elven warriors something that the circle would see destroyed.” Kani growled, as they stopped to rest and the group started to watch this encounter. 

“And with good reason that magic is to dangerous how did you even learn it?” Scolded Wynne. 

“From the memoires of an ancient elf.” Kani said plainly while Wynne just shook her head. “Do not lie to me girl I trained you I would have known if you had this type of magic.” 

Zana broke in at this point sick of the mages attitude towards the woman. “Actually you don’t know her at all and she learned the magic in our travels from a spirit trapped in a glass vial.” 

“What! You just let her allow a spirit into her mind!” Wynne asked shocked.

Emerson broke in not willing to deal with this much longer. “Enough Wynne I will not have you questioning my companions as I have fought beside them a lot longer than you have and from what I have seen so far Kani outstripped you as a mage even before Loki started teaching her. So you will bite your tongue so we can get back to work!” Emerson snapped and Wynne looked very upset at his words but subsided when she saw his eye glowed with the light of a reaver, and Wynne knew about the group called reavers and was not willing to risk his wrath.  


Kani moved through her former prison with a spring in her step even the demons and such trying to kill her could not take away from the joy with every corpse of a Templar or someone who abused her in some fashion died. 

“You seem strangely chipper Kani?” Zana spoke after they finished clearing another room. “All this death of those who made my life unbearable is great I loved it! Oh don’t tell Leliana please she knows I hate them but I would not want her thinking I love killing, I just love that those who made me suffer are gone!” Zana smiled kindly at her and nodded Zana knew what the young woman meant she would be dancing to if she found her old rivals dead like this. 

“How can you say that this was your home?” Wynne cried and Fenlen turned on Wynne not willing to hold her Tongue anymore. “Her home was with me and my clan until the Templars attacked us and stole her from us!” Fenlen roared with a hate so bad the other wardens took a step back, they had never seen this kind of hate from her before. 

Wynne looked shocked at hate lacing the words coming from the dalish, who had not spoken more than two words too her yet. “What do you mean the Templars told us that she was from Denerim?” Wynne said not willing to believe what she was hearing. 

“It is true, Irving sealed my memoires years ago but when the Templars raped me for the first time my memoires came back!” Kani snapped, before Emerson broke in and got them moving again thinking that he should have found some way to keep the mage with the children.

When the group entered a large room they found a demon of sloth that started to pull them into the fade. Just as the demon was about to succeed two bright lights pulsed out from Fenlen and Kani as their spirit lovers slammed into their bodies to help them, Wynne watched in horror as the poor dalish girl and her former student fell prey to demons and Cleary their companions did not know what happened as they stood calm. 

“Be gone Sloth you will not have any of us!” Kani intoned in her now dual toned voice. 

“Why not let me have the others purpose and Curiosity you have a dreamer and spirit warrior let me have the others.” Wynne felt shock at the reveal Kani was a dreamer surely the demon was wrong there was no way a child would have been able to hide something like that. 

“We will not let you take our comrades Sloth. Now be gone or be devoured by me.” Kani spoke and Fenlen seconded the notion. 

“Very well Passion , Obsession I would not want to fight you. The pair of you are far beyond my age and power to fight, even one on one.” And with that the demon’s body crumpled into a heap, The young mage that had been lying next to the demon stirred.

Wynne was shocked and drew her staff when the demon fell. “A little slow on the draw their old mage.” Joked Zana and Wynne just shook her head and took aim at the pair that were still glowing. 

“Those two are possessed and sadly we must destroy them before they cause us harm!” Wynne cried started to launch a spell at the pair only to have the flat of Emerson’s sword contact with her chest and send her falling to the ground. 

“Listen well you foolish mage!” Emerson snapped his eyes turning into slits in his rage at the mage on the ground who now looked scared. 

“Those two are avatars for a pair of spirits that have helped us many times now, and we have two other powerful mages who would know if they were a danger so as you fools of the circle could not tell she was a dreamer I will not listen to you in this matter. If you find fault with this then you can die here as I will not allow threats to my group to live!” Wynne paled at his words before bowing her head and spoke. 

“I do not trust they are not possessed but I will trust you to do what is needed warden.” Emerson growled but turned away, struggling to her feet and moving to the young downed mage to take the scroll from him. after they had the anti-blood magic scroll they moved off towards their fight at the top of the tower.

“Oh this is just perfect!” Kani said delighted to find the Templar that besides the knight commander she hate above all others. “More tricks? I will not falter I will stay strong!” Cullen called when he saw another trick by the desire demons. 

“The poor man is Clearly not well.” Wynne said gently, while Kani was still killing herself laughing at the display. 

“Um Kani why are you laughing at this?” Emerson asked but already thinking he knew the answer as Kani had told the group of the foolish Templar she hated for following her like a love sick puppy. 

“This is Cullen the fucker who held me down as they beat me for a mistake then told me that he felt bad about it while I laid on my front on my bed as my back was too torn up to allow me to lay on it!” She said when she had calmed down a bit and wynne remembered that day as Kani had been told by Anders he would be in one place but was really in another escaping and the Templars did not believe it had been an honest mistake.

Cullen watched the scene until he could take no more, crying out. “Leave me demon! Tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have, my ill-advised love with a mage!” 

“Oh stop crying you fucking wimp, how could you ever possibly believe I would ever love you? I hate your breed!” Cullen was shocked and realised that it really was Kani standing before him. “Your real I thought you were gone.” 

“Bet you wish you had not said that stuff now huh?” A dwarf called out. “Silence I am beyond caring!” Cullen cried and after arguing with the group for a few more minutes they left him to his prison as they went up the stairs to fight the leader of the rebels.


	18. duel at the top

Ch.18 duel at the top.

Kani entered the top of the tower and saw Uldered the mage who started all of this. “You know old man you should have been a bit more careful in you planning as this was a waste.” She taunted the man who she never liked as he looked down on her for being an elf. “Ah Kani this body remembers you. Why not join us let a demon help you transcend!” 

Emerson laughed and drew his sword before calling out to the old mage. “Sorry old man but I don’t think Envie shares well with others!” 

“She does not, she hates it. except for Leli, for whatever reason. so let’s kill this bastard and get back so I can have a good hard tumble!” she cried before becoming a blur of light wrapping around one of the creatures at the old mage’s side turning it to an icicle before it was shattered by a bolt from Bolt-singer as Zana start in on the mages. 

Emerson moved forward with Fenlen, as he ordered Kani to protect wynne. Kani blurred back to Wynne’s side in time to slay a demon that Wynne had frozen solid. Emerson channeled the dragon’s wrath boiling in his veins when the mage leader turned into a large pride demon. 

The dragon in his blood roared in challenge and he roared with it a sound that made the demon falter for a moment too long as it gave Fenlen the time she needed for Curi to gather the power for a pulse of fade power to weaken the demon allowing Emerson’s great sword wrapped in dragon wrath to cleave into the leg of the demon forcing it to a knee. Zana and Kani worked well together while Wynne struggled to keep up with pace and the demons were almost always ready for her attacks as her thrust allowed them to see who she was aiming at.  


The trio heard a great roar of victory, as Emerson brought his sword down in great swing the separated the demon’s head from its shoulders. The other creatures screamed as their anchor to the world vanished and they crumbled in heaps dead. 

“Well that is that now, which one of you is the first enchanter?” Called Emerson as he looked around, when Irving stood up he saw Kani and sighed knowing she would not be back unless some had truly been bad enough to drive her here. The group descended to the bottom of the tower with the mages in tow and Cullen freed and disarmed as the group did not trust him not to attack. 

_________________

Greagoir was shocked to see Irving still alive and after talking with him he turned to the wardens. “Thank you wardens you can count on the mages help when you call upon us for the blight.” Emerson nodded his thanks and moved away with the knight-commander to arrange for some supplies for the group and a large enough boat to get to the mountain. 

“I am sorry warden, but the boats were damaged in the last storm. Those that are left cannot be spared to take your group.” Emerson nodded he had been afraid that. 

“Irving I would like to go with the wardens.” Wynne said and saw looks of shock cross all the wardens faces. 

“Are you sure Wynne you could be used here?” Irving asked, Wynne nodded gravely. “I am sure I feel the need to help with the blight and continue to teach my student.” 

“WHAT? I don’t need you to teach me I have learned more traveling with the warden mages than I could ever learn under you!” Kani screamed as sparks gathered in her staff's crystal and the Templars nearby all took a step back in fear. 

“What skills could you offer you were barely better than useless in the battles as we had to protect you a lot more than our other mages?” Emerson asked, Wynne preened slightly as she spoke. “I am a skilled healer and have much magical knowledge.” 

At that all the wardens scoffed. “We will take you as a healer, but we have a fade walking mage who has studied magic long forgotten. so you will be serving under our mages, not in a position of any authority understood?” Emerson asked and Wynne looked very unhappy with that but agreed in the end. 

_____________

The trip across back to the dock was silent, when they reached the inn they found the group waiting for them. “Who is the old woman?” Velvil asked when he saw them, Emerson looked at him and sighed asking him to gather the others so he would only have to introduce her once. 

When they all had gathered Emerson spoke up. “This is Wynne she is senior enchanter of the circle and asked to travel with us, she will be under the command of Loki and the other mages. She is very weak in battle so ranged fighters will need to keep an eye on her also she just thrusts her staff at them.” Wynne looked very unhappy at how she was spoken of. 

“Does this lovely woman know what kind of mages she will be working with?” Zevran asked, Wynne had a feeling she was missing something by how the others looked at Emerson. “No she does not know.” 

“Know what exactly, dear?” Wynne asked frowning, Kani perked up, ears raising in the sign of elven excitement. “Only the fact that they are both shapeshifters, taught it to me. Also Loki is known as 'The Blood roamer' to many and is a practicing dreamer blood mage. While Morrigan is Flemeth’s daughter, While Loki is Flemeth’s old student!” Wynne felt shocked anger at the words. 

“You let a blood mage lead your mages?” She cried out and the others minus a young blond haired man just looked at her like she was the crazy one.

“Yeah of course we do Loki was recruited for his massive magical knowledge as he knows things that no one else does. Duncan knew he was a blood mage when he was recruited.” Zana explained condescendingly. 

“Wynne you must understand, the Maker sets us all on a path and while Loki’s path may be blood soaked but he has never brought harm to those who did not deserve it.” A young woman with an Orlesian accent spoke soothingly. Wynne gave up shortly after that, resolving to speak with this mage as make him see the error of using blood magic. she was told they were waiting for them to return before planning their next move.

__________________

Two days later Zevran was sitting with the elven non mage pair flirting freely and they flirted right back clearly open to having him join in their fun, when they heard a familiar screeching cry and looking up they saw a pair of merlin hawks circling down from the sky. Fenlen stood up from the dock where they had been sitting and opened her arms letting the hawks land gently on her arms before the trio moved into the inn. 

“Emerson, their back!” Briars called as the group looked up and began to gather quickly into the largest room they had, Wynne looking unhappily at the pair of birds who glared right back. When the group was settled dogs and Sten by the door the birds hopped to the floor and started to glow before a bright flash replace the birds with Loki now with bright red hair and goatee and Morrigan. 

“Want the bad news or the worse news first or the strange news first?” Emerson looked at Loki briefly trying to figure out what news would be best first. “Start with the worst then bad and give us the strange last.” He ordered and Loki nodded.

“Alright worse news is this, Zana your old man has returned to the stone and now there is some kind of huge fight going on over the throne between you brother and that snake that was near your father the entire feast.” Zana sighed and shook her head at that before speaking. “Then we may have to deal with that come time to return as only the king can honour our treaty.” 

Loki nodded and moved to sit on the bed with Morrigan sitting in his lap to relax. “Bad news is that Sten’s sword is not there according to the merchant it is in redcliffe now owned by some dwarf.” Sten growled but as they would need to go there soon anyway it was ok. 

“Finally we met a strange man who gave us a control rod for a Golem in a village not far out of our way to redcliffe and I have confirmed that we have the wrong code but we should be able to find the code as the village and one of those stone things could be very helpful.” Loki said and Zana nodded remembering what a Golem could do having seen one in action only once. 

Emerson looked at the group gathered, he stood and spoke to the group at large. “Here is my idea, we go to collect this golem then move on to redcliffe to speak with the arl and get Sten’s sword before moving on to the dwarfs hoping that by then the new king is named.” Emerson looked and saw no one disagreeing so he ordered them to rest and pack say that they would leave at first light for the village.


	19. Wynne fucks up

It had taken nearly three days to reach the edge of the village and at once all the wardens tensed, Leliana who knew what that meant reached for her bow as did all the non-wardens except wynne who did not know what it meant. 

“What is the matter” Wynne asked as the others shed readied their weapons. “Spawn in bound and closing fast.” Loki growled out as he and the other combat ready mages removed their packs to free up their motion. 

The spawn appeared chasing a small group of towns folk, Emerson turned to the group and began giving orders. “Mages and range hang back and hold fire until the spawn are beyond the edge of the houses, shields advance to mid-range, two handers on me!” Emerson ordered and Wynne saw that if they waited for the spawn to clear the house they would kill the towns folk, she could not let that happen so she launched a spell of chain lightening at the spawn.

Emerson saw the spell fly over his head and whipped around in time Wynne lowering her hands with a smug look on her face. Before anyone could yell at her the wardens tensed again as they felt one of the other groups of spawn take notice nearly tripling the numbers. “Fuck two hands fall back to the shields!” Emerson roared as the spawn flooded out of the woodwork. 

The fight was bloody and hard, the two-handers had their hands full staying alive as they were cut off from the group and the shields had fallen back to protect the mages and the melee rouges and mages along with the hounds were not enough to deal with this large a hoard. 

“Fenhedis! Is there a fucking end to these things?” Loki growled as he sliced through an alpha Hurlock while Morrigan as a great bear covered his flanks along with Kani, both war mages were dripping sweat from trying to maintain their shield spells around the other ranged fighters without dying.

Emerson split a Genlock alpha in half with one last swing and the last of the darkspawn fell around him, they had ended up fighting all the spawn in the area as the noise of their fight drew their attention. Emerson with dragon blood still boiling rounded on Wynne. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?” He roared at the top of his voice that sounded more dragon the human, the last time he had been this pissed he had cleave through no less than five giants on his own. 

Wynne shrunk back paling at the site of a reaver in a full rage covered in blood. “I was saving those townsfolk.” She defended as scared as she was she would not back down to a young man who was throwing a tantrum. 

“You mean those people!” He roared pointing to a pile of mutilated corpses, Wynne paled at the sight shaking her head slightly. “Emerson, go cool down your dragon is showing.” Loki calmly stated with magic in his voice to sooth the man’s rage, when the man left Wynne turn to the blood mage and said. “Thank you my dear.” 

CRACK Loki’s hand lashed out striking the old woman in the face hard enough to snap her head to the side. “Are you trying to get us all killed you old crone?” Loki growled silver eyes swirling with fury and Wynne looked for support from the others and found on the same rage in varying tones, the only one who only looked annoyed was the former Templar. 

“I don’t know what you could mean.” Wynne said in a voice that sent most running from her scolding. “Yeah that much is clear you old bitch!” Loki snapped before he turned in a large wolf and bound off after Emerson to cool off, a smaller brown wolf followed him as Morrigan went after him with the hounds on her heels. 

“You old fool, Emerson ordered us to hold fire so that the other darkspawn would not be alerted to our presence as soon letting us recover before having to face a new wave!” Kani snapped with a look of derision the grated on Wynne’s nerves.  


“She is right Wynne Emerson has yet to steer us wrong, he has led men for many years.” Leliana explained while trying to calm her lover enough that she would not kill the older mage. “I did not know that was what he was doing, I thought he was unaware how far our spells reached.” Wynne explained starting to accept that she may have made a mistake. 

“The warden has used Saarebas many times in his own forces.” Sten snarled thinking that this is why women should not be warriors and mages should be chained. 

The trio returned with the hounds and Emerson looked Wynne dead in the eyes. “Alright let’s go but wynne ever pull something like that again and Loki will slit your throat to get us the power needed to live.” Wynne nodded paling at the feral smile Loki was wearing as Emerson spoke and Wynne knew he would do it in a heartbeat.

___________________

The group reached the town square and approached the large Golem, Loki approached tried the rod and code he had been given and nothing happened. “Well I was right, wrong code phrase.” Loki drawled. 

“Great we now own a large rock. Now what?” Velvil snarked, Loki looked around wisps of blood turning into a fine mist. Wynne glared at the blatant use of blood magic, Loki turned and pointed to something below them. “Spawn and humans down there along with some kind of magic wards as well, best guess is down there is where we will find the right phrase or someone who knows.” 

Emerson nodded and ordered the group into the underground. 

Preychaser followed his master with his fur brother Highlander, the large number of those who are wrong hurt their noses. They kept close to their masters sensing that the pair of patched brothers were still boiling with hunting rage at she who old, the hounds did not like her as they hated how she wanted them bathed every day with harsh smells making hunting too hard. Thankfully their masters only bathed them with magic and plant smells. When fights with those who are wrong broke out they obeyed their masters and protected those with far fangs.  


Loki approached a magic barrier that was clearly the work of woven wards, a single strike with his fade blade shattered the barrier with ease. “Now which one of you knows the proper activation phrase for the golem outside?” Kani asked as she came up and the people pointed to a man who the mages and Fenlen could tell had a small amount of magical power. 

“I do, but if you want the phrase you need to save my daughter Emilia!” the man whimpered bravely, Loki just stepped forward and with a simple gesture hurled the man into a wall. 

“Now I paid fair money for my Golem and I want it now, so if you’re not going to give to me freely then I will force it from your mind with every painful blood magic as I just saved you sorry ass I also have had a very bad day and now I am getting a headache.” Loki said in a cold voice, blood from a closed wound started to glow as he began to draw power from it. 

“Wait! Wait I will tell you but please save my daughter too!” the man begged and Zana moved seeing that Emerson was tempted to leave the man for trying to barter when they had just saved his life. “Give us the phrase and will go see what has happened to you girl.” Zana promised and everyone minus Alistair and Wynne caught that Zana had not promise to save the daughter but only to find out what happened. 

The man agreed and gave the phrase the Loki said sounded right. The group descended into the workshop below with Loki growling about how unfair that this mage was allowed to live free and even marry.


	20. Shale the golem

As the group descended into the workshop Zana kept stopping to grab crystals that she said were for enhancing Golems, they cleared the last room before a large barrier that they could see the girl on the other side of and strangely enough a cat. “Loki what kind of barrier is this?” Briaris asked poking at it with a simple dagger and found it passed right through. 

Loki moved up and let his power wash over it. “Well and here I thought the mage was just some half-baked fool.” Loki said with a raised eyebrow, Morrigan and Kani also stepped forward to examine it. 

“It’s a barrier to keep demons in.” Morrigan stated before turning to the others “It would be best if our dear channels and Loki remained out here as the barrier seems to affect dreamers as well.” The group looked at the other mages to see if they had anything to add and Wynne knew nothing of this type of magic but the others just agreed with Morrigan. 

Briaris moved into the room avoiding the kid while Zana talked to it and the demon cat, Briaris started looking at the fire puzzle on the floor she loved puzzles and wanted to solve it so she could care less about the demon and whether or not they made a deal with it as she had a new toy to play with. 

Zana was done asking questions when the demons made an offer. “Wait a moment dwarf I would like to make a deal as I can see you are not going to release me for free.” “What deal?” Zana asked and Wynne along with Alistair gaped at her while Leliana looked uncomfortable. 

“Simple let me take the girl and I will give to you these items.” Kitty said showing floating images of a magic helm, belt, and staff. Zana turned to the mages behind the barrier. “Loki how is this for a deal?” Zana asked knowing that Loki routinely made deals with demons for knowledge or power. “Far better deal than I would normally great, the old crone needs a new staff anyway so I say take it.” Loki called back. 

“You can’t be serious about making a deal with a demon!” Alistair cried horrified that they were even talking about this, Loki piped up from the other side of the barrier. “The demon would take the girl as soon as we attack it anyway.” 

Kani seconded it saying. “Better she live as a hidden demon than die by our hands.” 

Zana looked at Emerson who nodded once. She looked at the others, only two seemed badly against it Leliana looked pale but the others either did not care or were for it. “You have a deal kitty, Briaris pop the lock!” She said raising her voice at the end to call to the elf by the puzzle who had been only a single push from solving it and with the barrier down the spirit jumped into the girl and left to her ‘father’. 

______________________________

Alistair was fuming but he knew that before they stopped for the night to bring it up would only result in a huge fight ending with Loki hurling lighting at him, so he kept quite as they woke the Golem who after talking with Emerson for a bit decided to come with them as the control rod is broken or the golem is anyway. 

“I like it, Shale has a very nice attitude about life.” Loki said cheerfully as they walked to find a place to camp on the way to redcliffe. A loud squawk cause them all to turn as Shale had just killed a pigeon, Loki burst out laughing at the sight. “All right this guy is my new favourite out of all of you, besides Morrigan.” He said laughing. 

Alistair had waited until he got Emerson alone after the evening meal before he started complaining. “Why would you allow them to deal with a demon?” He asked trying not to alert the others, of course that plan crashed and burned as soon as Emerson called everyone over. 

“All right gather round! Alistair wants to talk about why we let the demon possess the girl and leave.” Emerson called and a large number of groans answered him and a trio of sounds that were clearly not human, the group came over the mages minus Wynne came over after turning back into their human forms. 

Loki looked very unhappy as he had gone to sleep as soon as the meal had been over, Morrigan looked down right pissed at being woken from her sleep.

“What is there to talk about? It is over and done with.” Kani asked having just spent the walk to the camp already having this talk with her lover to smooth over the ruffled feathers. 

“Alistair seems to think we did something wrong.” Velvil guessed in a tone that said he was unhappy as he and Zana had just finished laying out their love making toys as the call came. 

“We let a demon take a little girl!” He cried shocked that only Wynne seemed to be as upset as he was. 

“Yes-yes can we wrap this up I want to drag the assassin and Fenlen into my tent and wash the memories of the fighting today away with great sex.” Drawled Briaris and Alistair flushed as many of the others either groaned or laughed. 

“Why would you people be ok with what we did? What is wrong with you people?” He cried, Kani glared finally having enough of his whining. “You were training to be a Templar and I know your group is as bright as a sack of broken hammers but really! Don’t you know the first thing about possession?” She snapped.

“She is right you of all people should know why Alistair.” Fenlen said from where she lay sprawled on the ground with Briaris and Zevran using her as a pillow. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that if we tried to kill the demon while it was in the cat it would have jumped into the girl making it needed to kill the girl. The was no other way the demon had us we either had to kill the girl or let her go, I guess we could have tried to convince it to take someone else but it would still possess someone else.” Fenlen explained before Loki chimed in. 

“Is it better to force some random victim to take the fall for a girl stupid enough to enter the workshop of a known mage who was killed by his own work?” Loki asked from where he sat leaning back with Morrigan between his legs with his arms around her. “But there must have been something.” Alistair countered weakly before Emerson came in and broke the talk up. 

“Maker’s breath you are like Cailan, everything ends with sunshine and rainbows. There was no right choice there Alistair only a series of bad choices and we picked the one that let the most live end of story. The girl will live as a mix of demon and human for her years, trust me when I say that there are far worse fates.” He said before getting up and going to bed, the others split up moving away to their own things. 

Wynne touched his shoulder. “Your heart is in the right place but you are surrounded by those who have seen the worst the world has to offer and no longer see the light.” She said gently more heading for her own tent leaving him to wonder if there had been a right choice or if Emerson had been right.


	21. redcliffe tragedy pt.1

Ch.21 the Redcliffe tragedy

The mage trio was soaring high on the winds as they circled the village below watching in the early morning light. The trio had already been gliding over the village and castle for an hour now trying to determine what was wrong with it, Loki let loose a cry to signal it was time to head back to the group hidden just out of sight of the village. Loki turned back to his human form first as the others landed behind him out of the corner of his eye he saw the old bat’s glare at him. 

he had been dealing with her glare for nearly a week of glaring from her and he was done waiting for her to speak her mind. “I will give our report in just a moment, Wynne what exactly is your problem with me?” He asked in a tone that spoke of annoyance with the older mage.

Emerson sighed deeply he knew this was coming and was only surprised that Loki had put up with Wynne’s attitude towards him and Morrigan for so long, the others even shale who had only been with the group for three days now was thinking the exact same thing. 

“My problem is that you are an apostate who is teaching Kani forbidden magics and you are an openly practicing blood mage who does not seem to understand the danger you pose!” Wynne said angered as the last week had shown her that the mage was very corrupt and was corrupting her student, to her surprise rather than deny it or argue Loki just laughed in a cold and condescending fashion. 

“Wynne let me explain a few things. First Kani asked for me to teach her and I am refusing to teach her blood magic as she has a good heart, in adddition as a dreamer in order to get her power back to the level she has now would require the level of blood magic I wield which took years to build. 

"second I used blood magic for the first time when my own mother tried to murder me at the tender age of seven, also I take great care in my blood magic and my deals with demons. Third I know more about spirits and magic than every first enchanter out there and probably more than the grand enchanter. 

"as I have walked the fade and learned from the memories of the greatest mages and from spirits older than the veil itself.” Loki finished with a condescending smirk at the older mage.

Wynne glanced around for support and found none, she looked at Alistair who only looked away shame faced. “Alistair even you side with him on this?” Wynne asked shocked she knew there was no lost love between the apostates and Alistair most days they seemed to be a single comment away from killing each other. 

“Well I think they are both a bastard and a bitch, they both have shown they know what they are doing, Loki speaks a language that even the dalish can no longer remember fully and if he is to be believed he has spent his magical life using blood magic as he had no choice. 

"I am sorry Wynne but they are right Loki knows magic that has been lost for centuries and the dalish go to him and Flemeth when they need help, makers’ breath Flemeth even trained him.” Alistair said in a sheepish tone. Wynne only glared at the group before backing down seeing that she would not win as Loki and his Bitch were to important to the Wardens efforts in the blight. 

After Loki gave the mages report the group headed for the village, when they reached the village they were taken to Bann Tegan who pleaded with them to save them. “I say leave them to their fate while we look for a way inside.” Loki said and Sten along with Morrigan and Shale nodded along with the mage. Alistair said that the needed to help them, Leliana and Wynne wanted to help, Zevran said he did not care one way or the other. 

Emerson sighed and called the three speakers over to talk out the options, Loki spoke first “It would be easiest to leave them while the fade walkers look for another path into the castle, Castles like this always have a back door somewhere.” 

Fenlen nodded before speaking her part. “I say that those not of the fade walkers or their care givers help prepare the village while we look for another path and if we get in before nightfall we might stop the attack.” 

Zana nodded at that. “For my part I say let’s go with Fenlen’s idea but only some as myself and the other rouges could try looking for a route here while the fade walkers search the fade.” Emerson nodded happy with the plan knowing that everyone should be okay with it.

Sten and Shale agreed as it would not detract from their moving onward to the arl, the rest agreed to help where they could while the fade walkers start to prep. Wynne raise objection to the fade walking part. Emerson sighed and asked while the rest of the group looked impatience with the mage. “Wynne what is your problem with this part of the plan?” 

Loki and the other fade walkers ignored the talk as they moved on with the prep. “You talking about sending three people into the fade where we know demons lurk they will not be able to defend themselves.” Wynne could not believe they were even talking about this. 

Loki piped up from where he was cutting his plants. “Old bat we will be fine Fenlen has Curie to help her fight Kani has Envie and I have my magic and this is something we have all done many times. Kani used to do this all the time in the circle and Fenlen did this kind of thing in old elven ruins as have I and we have each other in the fade this time.” Loki explained as if Wynne was beyond stupid for thinking they could not handle themselves. 

Wynne stormed off to help the wounded in a huff while all but the lovers of the trio moved off to either look for a another route in or began helping the village.

_________________________________

Loki opened his eyes in the fade and looking around he saw the chantry was the spirits saw it, He felt rather than saw the others Join him as he sense the avatars power. “Let’s start the sooner we find another path in the sooner this foolishness is done.” The others nodded and all three vanished as they traveled the paths of the fade through different routes. 

Kani searched for the feelings of wanting to escape as their home fell around them, Fenlen searched for the memories of children playing and finding a secret path out. While Loki walked to the castle’s site in the fade and began to rewind the clock looking for when the castle was built looking for the memories of the builders pride as they built. 

All three once again found the secret at the same time and gather back at the chantry to share their news. “Looks like we need the ring on the finger of the Bann.” Loki said and after the others shared what they had learned they left the fade to tell the others.

________________________

To say Emerson was pissed would be an understatement he had asked Tegan if there was another way in and he had said no, fully lying to him and he did not tolerate the people he was helping lying to him. Emerson kicked open the chantry doors with the power only the reavers could possesses while blood was boiling. 

“Tegan! you will give me your signet ring now or I will rip it off you and I won’t care if I take finger or hand with it!” He roared as the villagers scurried away. “What why do you need my ring?!” Cried as he backed away hoping that they had not found out he lied as he knew there was at least three mages among them if not four. 

“Because you lied to use about the secret passage and I intend to take that ring and use it to put an end to this now, so either hand over the ring or I will cut your arm off!” Emerson snapped, Tegan paled when Emerson laid a hand on his blade he knew better than to challenge the young man as before he left to join a merc band he had been Ferelden rising star general and warrior. 

The group took the ring and left any want to protect the village was replace with the need to end it quickly so the group entered the tunnel and began their hunt.


	22. redcliffe tragedy pt.2

CH.22 Redcliffe tragedy part two.

Briaris led the way as a scout as she was the best at moving undetected in homes and castles, Zana was the best in tunnels but she was a master thief and lock picker. She saw a group of undead so she backed up and told the others, Emerson decided that the mages and two handers would have too much trouble fighting in this cramped space so he sent out Alistair and Fenlen with Zevran and Bri to take out the monsters. Briaris and Zevran moved to their assigned spots, Briaris moved to Fenlen’s left flanks while Zev moved to Alistair’s this allowed them to protect the more vulnerable spots. 

The fight was shorts and brutal, Fenlen did not even bother calling on Curi to deal with them as it might attract the demon’s attention. The warriors hacked and slashed their way through the undead, the Rouges took care of any flankers and double checked that their foes were down as the group moved. After the fighting was over Alistair went back to the group to fetch them as he knew what was about to happen did not need to be scarred again. 

Briaris had Fenlen pinned against the wall and kissing her deeply while Zevran moved his hands and mouth over what skin he could reach and applying pressure to Briaris’s body hidden by her armor. Fighting had a strange effect on the pair of females once they got going they got hot under the collar and wanted to screw and as Zevran had joined their love affair he took care of Bri as Briaris took care of Fenlen, with how eager they were and how skilled those involved were they finished just before the group rounded the corner.

“Great now we only have to deal with the smell not seeing the act.” Loki drawled as the trio broke apart, the group might have been offended but they saw Loki and Morrigan just smirking. 

The apostates had told the female pair to watch themselves around Zevran while enjoying themselves of course, the only ones who did not approve or did not care like the dwarves was Wynne and Alistair. 

As Wynne thought all the wardens should remember they might be called to pick between their loves and other lives, the group on whole nearly threw her out for that talk as they all knew what the cost might be but they would not refuse pleasure while they could enjoy it just to spare themselves pain later. 

Alistair just did not trust Zevran but backed down when they explained that Zevran would not kill them for fear of dying at the hands of the crows not just for failing but for killing their favourite poison maker, they also pointed out that while Loki would deny it he cared greatly about the pair and would hunt Zevran down and kill him slowly and Zevran knew this.

Kani was walking with the group when they heard a voice call out to them, turning and looking in the cell she saw someone she had never thought to see again. “Jowan? What are you doing here?” She asked shocked, the other wardens who had been at the tower when Kani was recruited were just as shocked. Jowan explained what was going on and begged forgiveness. 

“Jowan I am not mad at you, that stunt gave me the chance to get my staff back along with destroying my leash and I had already made arrangements with the wardens to be recruited. When you told me your plan I had planned to give you and your girlfriend time to escape by stalling the Templars.” Kani explained to her old friend in a kind voice while Wynne and Alistair glared at the pair. At length they let him out with the promise he would stay safe while looking for a way to help with the mess.

Emerson led the fight in the wide halls upstairs, the two handers waded into the fray sending black blood flying as the cleaved the foes in to pieces. The rouges searched every room for things to help. The group found and sent a girl they found back to the way they came with the hounds protecting her. 

“Well now we will have to get both the hounds and our reward when we are done here, I hope it is something shiny!” Zana said gleefully and Velvil just sighed as he knew that his lover was like a magpie if it was shiny she wanted it. 

They fought their way to the courtyard where they saw a very large group of undead, Emerson grimaced at the sight wondering how they would be able to fight all of them when Loki stepped forward with his staff on his back and dagger out.

“Stay back please, this is about to get very dangerous.” Loki said as if talking about the weather, the Group all backed away even Wynne who moved to Emerson’s side. “Are you really going to let him use blood magic?!” She hissed quietly at Emerson who looked at her annoyed. 

“Do you have a way to fight that many of them at once?” He hissed back and Saw Morrigan watching with great attention as she clearly knew what was about to happen and was trying to learn from watching. Loki slit both of his wrist lightly before sheathing his knife that he cleanedwith a whispered word. 

Everyone watched him raise both of his hand high and begin to chant deeply in a language that sounded older than anything even elven. As he chanted the blood rose and formed a veil around the mage the spun faster and faster while glowing, the glow built to a blinding level that attracted the undead in the yard. Before the group could panic a shock wave sent them all but Morrigan who had been prepared flying backwards.

In place of Loki the group when they got up saw a pure black with gold tracing high dragon, Emerson felt his dragon blood stir and knew at once that Loki was using a power that rivaled the real high dragons. Loki roared a challenge at the undead before leaping at them and began mowing them down with horrifying ease. 

He breathed lighting over the hoard frying many of them and killing all the minor ones leaving a few revents that were quickly eaten and spat out. With the dragon dripping in blood of the hoard it started to glow with an inner fire before in a bright flashed Loki turned back to human formed and Morrigan rushed to catch him as he collapsed.

“Shit you mages are fucking lucky I wish I could turn into a stone blessed dragon!” Velvil said as the group approached the pair. 

“Not an easy feat I can barely stand after using it and now I am fully out of mana for a while also I will need help to walk for a bit, that spell really takes it out of me!” Loki panted soundly on the verge of passing out. The group advanced with Morrigan in the back helping Loki along who had taken a lyrium potion and a mana regen potion, he was slowly gaining his colour back when they entered the main room.  


They stopped short at the sight of a child sitting on the throne, the child clearly had eyes of a demon, the three fade walkers all paled as the entered the room as sensed the demon fully for the first time. “Well shit!” Loki spoke for all the fade walkers but before the group could ask, the demon spoke welcoming them. 

The demon refused to leave peacefully and launched an attack that the group fought off even with two of their mages out of order as Morrigan had to protect Loki who could barely stand.

When the fight ended the child ran from the room and the noble lady came forward as the doors were thrown open as the Bann entered as they had raised the gate before entering. The talks quickly turned to what to do about the kid when Jowan arrived, he suggested using a ritual to send someone into the fade to fight the demon. 

The nobles and group looked at Emerson to make a decision, Emerson looked around and saw the mages signaling they needed to talk to him. “I need to consult with my magic experts first.” He said as he and Fenlen along with the mages moved into a separate room. Emerson turned to them, as saw Loki looked a bit better but all the fade walkers look very upset. “Alright what do you people think?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are encouraged, also any ideas for how the story should go moving forward would help greatly.  
> Any one shot ideas for this story or other stories/ prompts are greatly welcomed


	23. the redcliffe tragedy the final part

Ch.23 Redcliffe Tragedy final part

Loki sighed before speaking as he knew his leader would not like what he was about to say. “We don’t have a lot of choices here Emerson. I hate to say it but it would be best to kill the child, otherwise we have to try and beat the demon and will not end well.” Emerson looked at the others who only Wynne glared at Loki before she started in on Loki. 

“Just because you love demons does not mean we should kill a child!” She looked like she was about to say more when Fenlen cut in. “Wynne Loki is not that heartless he has save serval mages among the dalish from possession, but this demon is different it feels different older and more powerful than I have ever seen before!” 

Emerson did not like the sound of that and saw Kani nodding before breaking in. “Yeah Envie told me she is older than even her and that means a lot more power than we could muster, we would need the power of at least three mages in the fade. But Loki is too weak right now and I can’t go as the demon would be able to corrupt Envie into a demon fully and I would be unable to defend against two demons. 

"Plus Morrigan and you are not dreamers so you lack the strength, and Morrigan is the only one who knows who to tend to Loki if he pulls another forgotten spell out.” Emerson sighed as he realised what needed to happen.

Briaris looked up when Emerson and the mages along with Fenlen came back, Briaris knew at once that it was bad news. “We have decided that the safest route is to kill the child.” Emerson said sadly and Briaris looked at Fenlen shocked she knew that Fen would have hated this idea but she say the look in all of the mages eyes even the cold Morrigan and Loki had a unhappy look at the idea. 

‘Shit this must be really bad if Fen and that bitch Wynne agreed to it?’ She thought surprised, she dislike Wynne due to the lecture Wynne gave her about her life in Llomerryn and how she should turn her life around instead of trying to go back.

Alistair reacted the most vocally, even more so the Leliana who gasped and looked to her lover. “What you can’t be serious?” Alistair looked like he was about to yell and rant more when Kani barked out a single loud word that dropped the unprepared man like a rock. 

“That will only last an hour at most, so I say we get this sin over with before it leaves an even worse taste in my mouth!” Kani snapped and Emerson nodded quickly before explaining the plan. Zana would lead the ranged team with Velvil and the hounds guarding, the rest would try to keep the demon busy until one of the rouges could kill it. Loki handed out bottles of Mage's and Demon’s bane to everyone.

The group moved up the stairs except for Loki who stayed below as he was still too weak to fight along with the fact that he had to begin prep for the cleansing that would fix the veil in area, he would also watch over Alistair. The group moved up in a somber mood as this was not like other fights, the moment the demon showed its true self the fighting started and the group pushed their worries about morals away until the demo was dealt with. 

Briaris and Zevran hidden in the shadows waited until the demon was too busy feeding power the lesser beings to have a barrier up, Zevran and Briaris struck together as their poisoned blades sank deep into the demons back a pulse threw the entire group back.

Loki felt the pulse and knew that the demon had been forced to release any spells it had cast to save itself, he smiled coldly as he stood and began his assent of the stairs carrying a rune carved bowl. As he reached the room he saw he allies getting to their feet, when they saw him the mood crashed as the sight of Loki carrying a large bowl meant this was it. Loki started to move to the child’s side when the noble woman threw her between the two, the woman was red faced from her climb. 

“Please don’t not kill my baby boy! Take me instead use the blood mage’s spell please?” She begged hoping that the mage would understand, her hopes dashed when she looked into his eyes and saw hate burning there. 

“It is through your actions I am forced to do this, your son made a deal with a demon too strong for us to deal with in time to save the village through gentler means. If you had not tried to hid his powers this would not have happened now out of my way!” He snarled and the woman could not believe that the mage was so heartless she rushed him hoping that if she broke the bowl he was carrying that they would have to save her boy. 

Zana saw the trapped prey look on the woman and sighed as she readied bolt-singer, Zana thought that Loki might be kinder to the woman but when he spoke she knew that he saw in this woman something that must be part of a deeper hate as the tone suggested he had dealt with this kind of thing before. 

The woman threw herself at Loki and Zana saw she was aiming for the bowl and she shot the woman between the eyes as the woman was set on fire and crushed by a flying stone fist from Morrigan and Kani. When the woman laid dead Loki sighed and Knelt by the Conner’s side. 

Zana heard him speak something that was clearly elven and not part of the spell to her it sounded like he prayed before he pulled out his knife and cut the boy’s shirt open before speaking to the group. “This part is not to be seen by others please take her and leave.” Loki said gesturing to the dead women before pouring a lyrium potion into the bowl and cutting his forearm.

After the group left Loki knelt before the child and drew the power of his mana out and into his knife to make an arcane edge, the knife’s edge was now able to shear through nearly anything but it was a magic older than most kingdoms and was very hard to hold the spell for long. Taking the knife he drove the tip into the boy’s chest and began the process of removing the still beating heart. 

Prior to starting Loki had placed Conner into a sleep so powerful and pleasant he would never feel his life leave his body a small mercy but it was all Loki could afford to do. Once the beating heart was in his hands he placed it in the bowl and began the spell that would cleanse the land of the taint from the demon and steady the veil but leave it weakened enough for the power to leak through but not spirits or demons. 

Loki had done this every time as it would help ready the world for the day when the veil fell, the spell began in full as the blood from his starting wound triggered the spell making all the blood in the boy’s body turn into a red spirit mist and began the process healing this place. 

When the spell finally ended he slumped forward on his knees as he felt empty in many ways as he always did when the spell was done, Morrigan came to him and helped him into another room stripping both of him to help warm him back up as the magic left him cold this was all done without a single word spoken.

Morrigan felt the magic ended and stood turn to the group even Alistair who was now up and glaring at them. “Loki is finished.” Alistair surged to his feet intending to give the bastard a piece of his mind. 

“However he needs tending due to the fact that he was a fool and preformed the spell while as weak as he was so I will take him into another room to tend to him you can fetch the remains in a few moments and prepare a large meal for him as he will need it when he wakes.” Morrigan finished then left smirking when she heard Alistair call her a bitch. 

She found him slumped over his knees she gently helped him stand, Flemeth had taught her the spell before for when she traveled and thus she knew how to tend the shell of her lover until he regained his power and soul. The spell left the caster empty of any emotion and very little body heat and even loosened for a time the soul’s anchoring to the body. 

She stripped him and herself before laying him on the bed in what appeared to be a guest room, the she climbed into the bed kneeling between his legs and taking him into her mouth. Her mother had taught her that Loki responded best to some form of sex after the spell as it drew his attention and passions back to the waking plain, not that she did not enjoy tending him even if she preferred him in his true form and heated to a dragons temp. 

Once he spent once in her mouth with her swallowing the salty yet due to his magic spiced seed and she was dripping from the spells woven into his very body making his seed like an aphrodisiac, she moved up and impaled herself on his member that was still hard. She began riding him and she leaned forward to put more of her body laced with warming magic against him, soon he started to move and before she knew it she was pinned as she was ravaged until she could not think for the rest of the night as Loki fucked her over and over again until both were spent.

Alistair waited until they all were gather in the common room of the guest wing the next day to speak as he had to speak his mind, the group was heading for the dwarf mountain in two days. At his request Emerson had gather the group in the common room to have it out, Loki and Morrigan laid on the floor in the forms of wolves Loki wrapped around Morrigan as his white wolf form was the size of a small horse. 

Emerson idly noticed the wolf form having changed slightly from when they first started the quest to a form that looked like Witherfang but with blood red markings instead of vines, the other mages set wards to keep this talk private as the others gather and sat on one of the many love seats of couches in their lover pairings meaning he and Sten shared a couch with Highlander while Preychaser lay near his masters in their wolf forms.

“How could you all kill a child!?” Alistair began glaring at the wolf pair very hard as apparently he heard them going at it before the boy’s body had grown cold, When Emerson asked Loki had told him it was a method to help him recover from the spell’s effect. Kani spoke up in a tired voice while she sat curled around Leliana on a love seat arms around Leliana’ stomach. “Sadly Alistair there was really little choice.” 

“Really what about the ritual or going to the tower?” He demanded in an angry voice still mad she had knocked him out. “The ritual was too risky the demon in the boy was old and beyond powerful with Loki out of the fight there was only Morrigan to fight it as Wynne is not practiced enough to fight a demon of that power and I could not as Envie might have been corrupted then I would have had to fight a pair of demons.” 

“Then why not her it is not like she really had anything better to do!” At this point Zana cut in sick of how Alistair treated the rouge mages. She saw nothing wrong with how Loki or Morrigan worked, sure they weren’t friendly but if you dealt with them right they were fine. 

“She had to look after Loki who was still recovering from the dragon spell, Blight as it is Loki Nearly died from the spell! And Morrigan was the only one who knew how to help him. Plus why should a mage who is not a dreamer have to fight a demon who gives dreamers pause alone she might have died then what? You want the witch of the wilds and the roamer pissed at us for killing her?” Loki and Morrigan growled in agreement with the dwarf sat at Velvil’s feet leaning back on against the love seat.

“What about the circle then that would have given wolf-boy over there time to recover!” Loki growled showing large teeth only Morrigan’s light nip on his muzzle kept him from rising to eat the fool. At this point Fenlen broke in from where she and Briaris sat on either side of Zev cuddling into the male. 

“Because we would have had to trap the demon in the boy until we could get back which would give the demon ample time to prepare and if the circle even agreed to help they might just kill the boy anyway as he made a deal once what is to say he won’t again, at least this way the boy atoned for his actions by allowing Loki to heal the Veil here and make it less likely something like this will happen again.” With that she looked away focusing instead on teasing Zev. 

Alistair glared at them before bringing up the last major point. “You killed the arlllesa!” “Who attacked Loki and tried to stop the spell which would have killed a lot of people.” Emerson said coldly, Alistair looked for support and saw none not even Wynne could deny that the group had done the right thing. Emerson told everyone to turn in as tomorrow they were fixing all the gear they had and laying out there plan in more detail.


	24. Descend into the deep once more

Ch.24 Descend into the dark pit of vipers.

It had been six days since the group had ended the terror in Redcliffe and they were now standing among the market stalls looking at the large doors that lead to the Dwarven kingdom, Sten had his sword back and even tested in combat when a group of assassins had tried to kill Leliana one night. 

That night while she was on watch with Kani they had attacked but less than half of the group of a dozen killers even made it to the camp, as the moment they tried to attack they found themselves attacked by the combined power of four mages wards. 

The rest fell quickly to the group as Loki leapt from his tent in his white wolf form taking a foe before the enemies had time to regroup, Sten and Morrigan along with the hounds were quick on his heels felling all but the leader. The leader was facing Kani and lost an arm to her spectral blade when it swung upwards removing his left arm at the shoulder, the heat of the blade had stopped him from losing any blood. After Emerson questioned him and Leliana begged him to be set free Emerson agreed as long as Loki could make sure they would be safe from an attack from the group again. 

“That I can do with pleasure!” Loki said smiling coldly as Loki pricked his thumb drawing a circle on the man’s forehead, when the magic flared then faded Loki explained the spell. “If you ever try to bring harm to another living being that spell will trigger and remove your head in a very large blast.” The man paled and ran for his life.

Emerson said that they would deal with the threat after they dealt with the dwarfs, they would split up and some would go to denerim to take care of business there, while the others would go to the abandoned castle they had heard about from a merchant. The group moved towards the gates with Zana in the lead. When they reached the gate they found an idiot arguing with the guards there, the man standing guard saw them or more specifically saw both Zana and Velvil. 

“Hold Exiles, you have been named casteless so I can not let you in no matter my feelings.” The man was one of many who had friends in the recon teams and thus believed that if the princess had killed her brother then it was for the best. 

“We are now of the wardens’ caste and have need of aid for the blight, so you must let us pass.” Velvil answered the man who grinned before frowning and telling them the situation, the stooge of Loghain yelled at the guard to kill them. “Shut up and run back to Loghain before I let my mages have fun with you.” Emerson growled and Zana smirked at how the man paled, as he started to leave Emerson gave him a letter to deliver to Loghain. 

“And make sure Loghain knows it came from Emerson Cousland leader of the last grey wardens of Ferelden.” The man nodded bowing before scurrying off in fear. The guards thanked them and wished them luck before allowing them to enter the kingdom below.

As they entered they saw a huge fight starting to brew and at the center of it was her brother Bhelen Aeducan surrounded by his men and about to face off with men clearly of house harrowmount’s lines, Zana sighed in her echoing voice before signalling Velvil to stop them so she could speak. The group had agreed to let Zana and Velvil take the lead as they were the best suited to leading them through the pit of vipers that was the assembly. 

Velvil stepped forward pulling his maul off his back and slamming pommel into the floor loudly before thundering out in his parade ground voice. “Attention! Stand down you stone brained morons, and let Zana of the grey wardens speak!” The entire commons fell silent at his words. 

Many of the nobles thought Zana had gotten what she deserved for flaunting the customs, many of the lower castes still all but worshiped her and the teams that made up the recon division. “You stone brained fools! A blight rocks the surface this is not the time to fight each other! This is the time to show the surfacers how you really kill the spawn, then we use the lax time after it to reclaim more of the roads! So we must rally behind the true heir and the best leader for the Dwarven people my brother Prince Bhelen!” her voice echoed out through the cavern.

Many cheered her words almost all except the ones who served or believed in Harrowmount, the leader of the ones who had been about to attack Bhelen and his men cried out. “Shut up you whore! You killed your brother and now you preach standing together, return to the deep roads you Castless Whore!” the man looked like he wanted to say more but he could not as his torso sprouted several daggers and swords in his back from his own men. 

He staggered forward the blades leaving his body as he turned to gasp at his men in a dying voice. “Why?” “We serve the recon division first and that means our lady and her second, we had been waiting for the fight to kill you and yours before joining her brother now we don’t need to wait.”responded the man's right hand. 

Others of Harrowmount’s house rushed the traitors, but found themselves cut down by the traitors and Bhelen’s men. As the captain broke up the last of the fighting and ordering a clean up of the bodies Bhelen strode forward to greet his sister.


	25. welcome home

CH.25 Welcome home

Zana watched her brother come up to her with a lieutenant from the recon team on his left with his second on her brother’s right side, she moved to stand in front of the warden group with Emerson on her right and Loki on her left the pair were there to provide guidance and advice in the matters they knew best. 

“Welcome home sister! I am glad to see your plan work for the part of getting to the wardens alive, I just wish I could say that the plan to get me on the throne has not gone as smoothly.” Bhelen said as they hugged as best they could with both of them in armor, Zana stepped back holding Bhelen at arms length to look him over. 

“We have much to discuss my brother and not a lot of time to do so, a blight threatens the surface and we need the army so we need you on that throne yesterday.” Zana said and to her surprise Velvil stepped up to speak quickly to her brother. 

“Your highness I would like to ask after my sister to know if she is well, with all this fighting I worry for her and the other innocent castless.” Velvil said worry plain in his tone and the group of wardens and companions all looked at him with kindness except for Morrigan and Loki whose eyes only softened but never lost their hard look. 

“Have no fear Velvil your sister is safe at the royal palace with your nephew and my son.” Zana and Velvil breathed a sigh at that she had been the one who had set her brother up with Velvil’s sister soon after meeting her, so she was glad it had worked out.

The group headed to the royal estate in the diamond quarter, once they reached the palace the group were shown to the rooms they would be using for the stay. Bhelen left them saying that the warden captains and leader would met with him in an hour after they had time to wash up and eat a light meal to last them until dinner, when the servants were gone and they were alone Emerson signaled Loki and the other mages to seal the room so they could speak in peace. 

“Alright Zana you said we need to get your brother on the throne, but we have one big issue we wardens are suppose to remain neutral in these kind of matters.” Emerson started with knowing that Zana would have already thought of this but it needed to be clearer how they would be justifying this if they survived the blight. 

“Yes I know but we also need to do what ever we need to do in order to end the blight, and the treaty only works on the king so we need a king. Besides all we are doing is ending this faster and with less blood shed than it would normally take in this situation.” Emerson nodded and smiled at that before making sure everyone understood the plan was to end the stalemate as quietly as possible and do everything they could to lessen their connection to any events.

After the leaders of the group met with the prince they decided to split up to take care of some of the tasks, after meeting with lady dace the group split into two groups one to venture into the roads and find lord dace and the other to find the other noble and deal with the carta at the same time. 

The group heading into the roads was made up of Emerson, Loki, Alistair, Shale and Briaris along with Fenlen the reason for the that group was no one wanted to risk the none wardens catching the blight sickness in the roads as Loki lacked the parts needed to make the join potion, the second group was made of the remainder with Zana left in charge of the group the left each other at the market to finish their own tasks.

After insuring the vote for Bhelen from the noble the group moved off to find out what they could on the location of the carta base, after Zana asked a poor castless who traded information for a few silver the group knew where to go now all that was left was the plan of attack. 

Zana and the team enter the underground tunnels of the carta, the fighting as the group advanced was easy as in the enclosed space the ranged fighters could deal with the enemies with ease, Morrigan along with Kani would lay down strips of ice wards in front of the group so if enemies got close they would freeze solid. When they entered the main chamber and found the head of the carta, the woman stepped forward to confront the fools who dared to enter her turf.

“You stone brained fools have a lot of nerve coming here and messing with my boys!” the leader snarled at them, Zana looked at the women for a few moments before speaking in a bored voice. “Here I thought that the leader might be some one who was a threat but oh well, Kani, Morrigan would you so kindly!” 

Kani nodded grimly while Morrigan smiled like a cat about to eat, as one the women raised their staffs and began channeling the magic they would need. The leader of the carta yelled at her gang to stop them but quickly found that the mages were protected by a pair of master sharpshooters and a pair of warriors that killed anything that got in reach of their weapons with a pair of hounds guarding their flanks. 

there was a deafening boom as the mages slammed their staffs down and unleashed a powerful storm that tore the room apart except for a dead zone where the wardens stood. When all was said and done the group left behind a tunnel system filled with corpses and not a single living soul.

The group waited at the palace for the return of the other group who returned leading the dwarfs they had been sent to find, Shale told them that it had great fun squashing creatures in the deep roads where as Briaris and Fenlen simply stated the faster they crowned a king the better as they wanted sun light. The group met with Bhelen again and learned that he had with the help of the recon teams found the location of Paragon Branka and told them that her endorsement would end the debate at once. 

Everyone agreed to find her and headed back to their rooms to figure out the plan. Emerson decided at the end to have the group split into two groups one team would return to the surface to travel to the warden keep while the other went to find the paragon, the group heading into the roads was Emerson with the dwarves Shale and Alistair. 

The reason for that was the mages stated that none of them were comfortable underground even Loki was feeling the effect as a blood mage researching the taint the darkspawn were affecting him too much for him to sleep in the roads. In the end the groups split at the dawn watch the next day and the roads team was joined by a dwarf name Ohgren who was the husband of Branka, the other team left and started down the path to the keep hoping to find something to help with the blight there.


	26. Warden's keep

Chapter 26: Warden’s peak

Kani and other mages circled over the keep known as soldiers peak, Kani looked for something that would give them a clue as to just what was waiting for them in the keep for them. Loki let out a cry in his large merlin falcon before wheeling to signal that the mage’s time was up, the group of three mages wheeled as one before gliding down towards the group waiting down below. 

Kani saw Fenlen and Leliana step forward to present their arms as landing perches, the human mages glided down to land on Fenlen’s arms while Kani gently as she could landed on her lover’s arm and enjoyed a brief chin scratch before being set down to allow her to shift back. 

Three bright flashes heralded the shift as the mages appeared with Loki’s hair a startling white pulled back in a simple braid that reach the bottom of his shoulders and his neatly trimmed goatee matching the colour, Kani listened as Loki reported that they could find nothing but given how torn the veil was they should be prepared for anything. 

Kani walked beside Leliana as they moved through the keep’s hallways, the undead and demons popping up everywhere meant that the group was moving slowly. A shade sprung up from the floor in front of them as they entered the center of a large room and more followed soon the group was surrounded, Kani and Loki whipped their staffs and hilts out while Morrigan shifted into a large bear and Wynne pulled her staff out as she move to the center of the group where the most protection was. 

A shade lunged for Leliana but Kani moved into its way as she stepped she brought the curved hilt down in a vicious arc as the venom green blade erupted from the hilt into existence, there was an unearthly screech as the shade was cleaved in two by the blade as she started to whirl to take out the shade attempting to flank her a pair of arrows sprouted in its head. 

Leliana winked at her as she flashed a smirk before wrapping herself in the fade so Kani could bolt through the shades around them flash freezing them in a large circle, a beat later a fire wrapped Loki followed the same path through the shades shattering them. 

Briaris and Zevran where watching their lover’s flanks while hiding behind her large shield as she cleaved anything foolish enough to approach her, Sten along with the war hounds made quick work of the remaining demons while Wynne attempted to provide cover fire for Morrigan as she ripped into the shades nearing the group from their back. 

They met a demon who was using the body of the merchant’s ancestor, after speaking with it for a while the group decided not to deal with it. “You fools this one will destroy you!” It snarled before drawing it’s sword to attack them but it did not get far as two spectral blades flashed slicing the creature in to three pieces. 

Kani sighed at the fact that the demon had refused to leave the body in peace instead choosing a fight it was doomed to lose. The group moved into the tower to confront the mage inside when they entered the tower they found research notes and experiment logs from the mage along with a draught of some kind. 

“It appears to give the wielder greater strength for the price of some minor wounds.” Loki said after reading through the notes, Briaris piped up as she looked over his shoulder. “Yeah but the transformation need for the first time is very painful and requires some serious endurance to take, I say let Emerson have it when we meet up again.” Fenlen nodded along with her lover, the group finished looking around the room and opened the door to the mages workshop.

Avernus watched the group enter the lab led by a white haired mage whose aura told Avernus that the young mage was a warden as were many of the others in the group, he watched as the group took in the room some looked at it with horror or boredom but the mages reactions interested him. 

The oldest of them reacted with horror speaking a prayer from the chant, which was what he expected from the circle dweller she clearly was but the others did not react as he expected. The elven mage reacted with discomfort at it but not horror more like she did not approve of how he handle his subjects and that surprised him, the younger human mage’s reactions annoyed him as they reacted with distain towards his lab as if it was a poor set up and they could have done better. 

“I sense you are gray wardens, why have you come here?” He called out to the group and the male mage stepped forward. “We came to reclaim the keep in hopes of finding something to aid us in the blight, but you must be Avernus the work you have managed to do with such limited resources is impressive.” 

Avernus looked at the young mage, reaching out with his power and using the small cut he had on his hand he tried to reach into the mages mind to see what he knew. However the moment his power touched the mage’s mind it was suddenly turned back on him ripping through his own defenses as if they weren’t there and began reading his mind and learning all of his thoughts. 

Strangely Avernus sensed there was that something else in his mind with them, it felt very old and powerful lurking in the back of the mage’s mind along with a thread leading somewhere else in the fade. The connection snapped suddenly and he dropped to his knees gasping. 

Kani watched as she felt the veil shift slightly so gently that no one besides a powerful mage would have felt it, Morrigan and Kani tense while Loki smirked and Wynne did not seem to notice anything at all. She felt the power suddenly reverse the flow and a few moments later the old warden collapsed to his knees, after Loki talked with the mage a bit more they agreed to work together to close the tears in the veil before deciding what to do with the old mage. 

Kani hung back with Leliana and watched Loki closely, Leliana intertwined her fingers with Kani before whispering in Kani’s ear. “What is wrong Halla, you seem upset.” Kani smiled gently at her lover and felt Envie in the back of her mind also soothing her. “Nothing much. Just when Loki was countering Avernus’s attack, I thought a felt another powerful spirit in the room for a moment before Loki launched his counter.” 

Leliana looked confused at that but Envie was strangely silent on the subject. Before she could question it further they reached the room and began the process of mending the tears and stabilizing the veil while leaving it weak, then Kani’s full attention was on helping the other mages weave the magic spells while Wynne who had no skill in veil shifting help the others of the group protect the mages from the demons springing up to stop them. 

After the veil was mended the warden mages and Morrigan went into the commanders old office while the others spoke with the merchant in regards to what would happen with the keep, Briaris lead the talks as she was the best suited being a merchant herself. The mages sealed the door and placed wards to stop eavesdropping, Avernus at length agreed to continue his research but with a more ethical method by starting testing with animals and such before moving on to people he also revealed what the missing ingredient for the joining was. 

Archdemon blood, Kani was surprised but not shocked as she knew it would be something powerful and rare. Loki told the old mage to begin searching for a way to replicate the blood or at least its effect and even gave Avernus one of his tomes on dragon’s blood to help. It was decided that the keep would remain in the hands of the wardens, with the merchant’s family lease space to set up shop. 

Avernus was given run of the place and the family was told that in no uncertain terms they were not in charge at most they were managing the land for the wardens. The group decided it would be best to remain at the keep, so they could rest and prepare while waiting for the other group to join them. Avernus, Loki with Morrigan locked themselves in the tower for long periods of time, working on thing best left unsaid.


	27. Denerim

Ch.27 Denerim.

Loghain sat in war room of the castle glaring at the map, the rumors of wardens gathering allies was worrying. He frowned at how the reports, everything screamed that Emerson had survived but Loghain knew that was impossible. Sighing Loghain stood up straight ready to call it a night, when a runner burst into the room saying that his envoy to the dwarfs was back.

Thanking the runner, he went to the throne room to meet with the envoy. Entering the room he found exactly what he expected, Anora was already there and waiting. He smiled proudly briefly, his daughter had been the ruler for years and it showed. The look on the envoy’s face made him frown, the man looked fit to pass out on the spot.

“My lord I bring dire news from the mountains!” the noble fob said bowing low to Loghain.

“yes what is it? I don’t have time to waste with a blight brewing.” The noble flinched and Anora moved to her father’s side.

“The dwarfs refuse to see reason, stating that until a new king is chosen they will not let us in. But my lord that is not the worst, the wardens gained entry and seem to be planning to interfere with the selection!” Loghain scowled at the words. This was becoming a problem, if the wardens succeeded in gathering allies it would make the civil war worse.

“Anything else to report?” He demanded, the noble scrambled for something in his vest. “The leader ordered me to give this to you my lord.” He handed Loghain a plain letter that had a seal that made him pause, there holding the letter shut was the coat of arms of the Cousland house.

“He also said to tell you that it was from Emerson Courland the warden commander of Ferelden, that was it my lord and lady.” Loghain nodded distractedly as he heard Anora dismissed the man.

The letter was mix of both a report and a heartfelt letter to family. 

Emerson’s letter.

 

Loghain Mac Tir 

I hope this letter finds you well. I am leading the wardens in the absence of Duncan who died with Cailen, I tell Anora I am sorry that the wardens could not save him. We are gathering force to aid in the blight, we will need everyone if we are to end this before it can destroy our home. 

Watch out for Howe, he has betrayed you already. Zevran(The assassin you sent.) Joined us and revealed later that he knew my idenitiy along with the fact that he was ordered to capture me alive and bring me to Howe in secret. Howe also destroyed a large amount of the Highever forces when he murdered my father and mother.

I have enclosed suggestions for helping ready the city. the alienage is the worst off section of the city, my fellow warden gave me a run down on how to prepare it by using the elves within to defend it instead of the guard. 

Let Anora know that I still love her and will be by her side as soon as I can, I think of her every night. While I understand your reasoning for poisoning the arl, we will need his forces soon. Also it turns out conner was a mage and summoned a demon to save his father, we dealt with the demon and will be fetching a cure after we deal with the dwarves. 

After we get that done we will head for the capatial to end this foolish war, I suggest tempering your reactions for now. Let Anora be seen ruling more, and stop hunting the wardens. Focus instead on rallying the banns against the blight, while also moving the resources and people around to lessen strain on everyone.  
Yours   
Lord Emerson Cousland   
Scion of house cousland 

Loghain snarled when he finished reading, and passed the letter to Anora. He ordered a runner to summon Howe at once, while he waited Loghain read the suggestions and noticed how well thought out and detailed they were. Each one was set up to rally the people the most effectively, while sustaining the moral over a long time.

He was glad the letter arrived before the plan for the alienage Howe had suggested, could be started. Anora was livid, Loghain could nearly feel the hate rolling of her. The runner announced the presence of Howe, the snake walked in smugly.

“Arl Rendon Howe, you have been found to be a traitor to the crown and to Freleden.” Anora began the moment Howe was close enough.

“I know that this is a trying time your majesty, but you must be mistaken.” Howe’s oily voice grated on Anora’s ears.

“You lied to use about not know if Emerson was alive and what the wardens goals were.” Loghain growled, and Anora smirked slightly as she saw Howe pale slightly.

“I have know idea what you are talking about.” He lied smoothly.

“Emerson sent a letter to us, and informed us that the assassin you sent after the wardens was to bring Emerson to you in secret. How if you had no idea that he was alive, could you give that order?” Howe’s face contorted into a snarl and the queen’s words.

“I have served this crown loyally for years, I deserved more than Cousland! I have done more for this kingdom than that wet behind the ear brat!” Howe yelled.

“Silence! I will not let you speak of the man who trained under me and was once among the best generals of this country!” Loghained yelled slamming a fist on his chair, Anora raised a hand to quiet her father.

“Howe Emerson is currently gathering armies for the kingdom, so I believe that he is doing more than you. Where he builds our forces, you weakened us by murdering the cousland family and burning highever estate. ” anora spoke before turning to the guards and issuning an order. 

“Take this filth to the dungeons and hand him to the torturers, tell them that he is to be kept alive and his face recogiziable but beyond that make him suffer. He is to be executed in three days’ time, now go.” Howe screamed at her words and tried to run, only to be hit with a steel clad fist by Loghain.

Anora smiled as he was dragged off, her love was alive and gathering an army. Soon enough that she would see him again, but before that she needed to rally the nobles. Anora rose and beckoned her father to follow her, as they had much to do and little time to do it in.


	28. Zana Caridin

Ch.23 Branka

Deep beneath the surface, the Wardens marched towards their new goal, the anvil of the void. Zana was conflicted she was excited to be so close to the anvil of the void, but at the same time Branka seemed to have taken a flying leap off the deep end. The reveal of the broodmother that branka allowed to be created disturbed her.

The group passed through a tunnel into a large cavern, the moment they passed through the tunnel the entrance sealed tight. Zana whirled to look at the door now sealing the warden group in, the door showed signs of being made in the last few years.

"Well, well what have we here? The royal tunnel rat and her loyal battle nug." A voice sneered from above, Zana took a deep breath before turning to face the Paragon.

"Branka, I would say it is a pleasure but that would be lying." Zana called up to the woman as the group watched on, everyone but Velvil and Oghren confused by the vemon between the two smiths.  
"If you came for the anvil, I won’t let you take it!" Branka nearly screeched, Emerson inched closer to Velvil.

"What is up here is it like to cats fighting?" Emerson whispered to Velvil, who whispered back. "It is a well-known fact back home that Zana is the better smith, her weapon and traps are the best there are. Branka got named Paragon because she revealed how she made the smokeless fuel, Zana refuses to give out the secrets of her weapon for fear of them being used by the wrong people."

"Yeah, drove Branka nug crazed whenever anyone even mentioned the princess or the bow Bolt-Singer." Oghren grumbled.

"We don't care about the anvil, we need you to end the stalemate for the crown." Zana yelled up to the woman.

"I will see a dark spawn on the throne before I would support you!" Branka screamed.

"I am a warden! It is balen who the crown is for, Harrowmount is trying to take the crown! We both know that Harrowmount would not let you use the anvil as you want if he takes the throne!" Zana yelled, Branka looked thoughtful.  
"Fine, get the way to the anvil clear and I will forge a crown better than any before for you." Branka sneered, with that the bitch moved off out of view.

"That dwarf looked quite mad, must we give the mad Dwarf the anvil?" Shale asked, Zana sighed before stating the facts. "We need a Paragon forged crown to deliver or we have nothing. And unless you can drag up another living Paragon we're out of luck."

________________________________________

Emerson stared in awe at the large cavern they finally fought their way into, it was massive with golems lined up in two rows leading up to the massive anvil settled on an overhang. Shale looked around and Emerson noticed that it had a faraway look. As they approached the large anvil, when they drew near the largest golem stirred to life and spoke.

“Hold travelers. If you seek the power of the anvil, then you must hear my tale to prevent the past from repeating. ” the golem spoke, and Emerson glanced at Zana who’s jaw was nearly touching the floor.  
“By the stone blessed nugs! Paragon Caridin, is a golem and still around!?” Zana sounded close to fainting from awe.

Caridin explained his story and the group looked grim by the end of the tale, Shale confronted the Paragon about her past. After speaking the Paragon begged them to destroy the Anvil, Branka stormed up at that point.  
“No! you cant, its mine! Think about it I can craft you an army of golems to march against the blight, imagine the power and how few of your soldiers need to die.” Branka ranted, Zana glared.

“Listen to yourself your third-rate smith, the Anvil is driving you mad! You are talking about using something that will banish our people from the stone!” Zana cried.

“Branka listen to her, you don’t need this! It has already destroyed our house, let the blasted thing be destroyed its not worth the price.” Oghren begged.

“Never! It is mine, you just want to give it to that whore!” Branka screamed reaching for her weapons, only stagger and fall with a war hammer buried in the back of her skull.

Everyone looked at Velvil, who shrugged. “What? She was reaching for her weapon and she insulted Zana, she needed a good spike to the head.” Emerson sighed and turned to Caridin to talk about things to take back with them.

Zana picked up the crown from the anvil, she felt the heavy foot falls of the Paragon behind her. “the last work of Caridin the greatest smith to ever live, I always dreamt of finding your last work.” Zana said to the golem behind her.

“You do not hold my last work, while you rested I finished one last piece.” Zana spun around to see the Paragon holding a pendant on a simple golden chain with a signet ring on the chain as well, both were marked with the house Caridin.

“What is that?” Zana asked looking at the pendant, she saw that it was etched with lyrium outlining the heraldry.

“A gift for you, who is helping me destroy my greatest failure. You are a warden now, so you can no longer claim your old house as yours. But this old smith would be proud to see a warden smith of your skill, carry my house’s name and symbol with pride and help mend the damage I caused.” Caridin said solemnly.

“Thank you, and I will make your house proud my lord.” Zana bowed.

“It is our house, and it is time to finish our task. It has been a great pleasure to have met you Zana Caridin of the grey wardens.” With that Caridin stepped back and allowed Zana to fire an explosive round into the anvil which shattered at once.

Without a word Caridin stepped over the edge into the stream of lava below. The entire group stood at attention saluting as the golem melted into the river of lava. When he was gone the group packed up and began their journey back to the city.

________________________________________

The assembly was in session and about to vote when the doors banged open. “Who dares to interrupt the proceedings?” Harrowmount demanded.

“That would me, Zana Caridin of the grey wardens!” Zana proclaimed as she marched down steps, everyone in the chamber began whispering at her proclamation.

“Why have you come warden, do you come baring news of Paragon branka?” Bhelen asked, Harrowmount scowled and tried to change pace.

“How dare you castlless claim a dead house as your own! Gaurds remove this Castlless!” No one moved, the nobles looked uneasily at each other.

Harrowmount had just called a warden Castlless, even if she was a traitor she was still a warden. Beside that the gaurds in this room all had served in the army for years, and from the looks on their faces Harrowmount had just lost any chance of them defending him.

“I claim that house as it was given to me by the last living member, Caridin had lived on for years as a golem. When Branka was driven mad by the Anvil of the void, the wardens were forced to kill her and Caridin gave us the crown to crown who I choose as the next king. For helping him destroy the evil that was the Anvil of the void he named me the next head of house Caridin!” Zana explained.

She gave the crown to the steward and showed him her ring and pendant, along with a letter she had penned naming Velvil another member of her house. The steward looked over the items for a time before turning to face the chamber.

“The items are real, she is now the head of house Caridin and the crown is real as well, marked with the old house Orton symbol.” The steward proclaimed.

“Then by my right, given to me by the last Paragon I name Bhelen king!” Zana stated and Harrowmount turned red in the face before screaming. “No! I worked too hard to lose it now, I slaved away tending the king while this whore and her brother schemed to take the crown from me!” 

Silence rang in the chamber as everyone stood shocked by the outburst, it was ended by Bhelen barking out a command. “Guards kill this traitor who dared to challenge the will of our last paragon!” as one several bolts from crossbows slammed into the old noble.

The assembly welcomed their new king as the body was carted away, Zana and the group stayed for the night and left in the morning. Bhelen swore that when the call came, the dwarf armies would march and the surface would learn how to really kill dark spawn.


	29. Denerim bound

Ch.29 To Denerim.

Emerson looked up at the soaring towers of the keep, a black cat sat on the stable water trough edge. The cat lazily slinked down and in a flash, was replaced by Kani, she smiled at them as she moved to help with the horses. 

Zana looked around and spoke. “Any problems getting the keep?” Kani looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. “Nothing we could not handle, the veil was ripped to shreds but we got it patched up. oh, and we met a warden blood mage who taught Loki the remaining parts of the joining.” Emerson raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

The group moved into the keep where Zevran and the other elves were playing some kind of poker game, Kani walked over and draped herself over the back of Leliana’s chair who had been reading quietly.  
“I win!” Zevran crowed, the pair playing with him sighed and Zana glanced over and quickly looked away.

“Really, I don’t mind sex but really? Play your strip games somewhere else!” Zana scolded, Wynne walked in to the room at that point.

“Ah, thank goodness you’re here. Maybe with you here those two will stop their vile research with that horrible man.” Wynne groused, glaring at the entrance to the other tower.

“Stuff it you old bat, Loki and Morrigan are furthering the warden’s efforts against the blight!” Kani growled but subsided when Leliana shushed her.

“What they are doing in there is evil and vile!” Wynne nearly screeched, Velvil watched silently as he heard the doors to the tower opening.

“Ah, our great leader returns.” Loki called as he walked in, hard crimson on top with a purple goatee, Velvil swore that the mage did it just to mess with everyone.

“So, how soon could you guys be ready to leave for denerim?” Emerson asked, Velvil smirked knowing the real reason Emerson was in a hurry had nothing to do with the blight.

“We are good to go, the trio of strippers just need to put their clothes back on.” Loki replied, Velvil noticed that Morrigan was on his shoulder as a fox once more.

“Ah, Loki you know that you could always join in!” Briaris called cupping her breasts and batting her eyes at the mage, the fox on his shoulder hissed at her with bared teeth.

“All right Morrigan you join to, I thought it was implied.” Fenlen taunted, Velvil watched amused as Loki chuckled and got nipped on the ear by the fox for it.

“I am beginning to miss the deep roads.” Emerson muttered as he ordered the group to pack up.

________________________________________

Loki rode atop a thermal, Morrigan drifted with him as they scouted the roads below. The day was bright, it was the sun shining on steel the alerted the pair of hawks to travelers. The travelers were soldiers and they had cornered a man, the mages watched from perches they found in the trees.

The man fought bravely but still died, the soldiers simple left the body where it lay. Loki glided down while Morrigan kept watch, as he shifted back to his human form he crouched to examine the body. He found a letter, the letter was from the dead king instructing the now dead man to hide a key somewhere safe.

A bit more searching revealed the map with the spot where the key had been hidden on it, Loki placed them both in one of his many pouches. The fact that king had ordered a key hidden angered Loki, this meant the fool knew that the plan was likely to fail but still charged. The pair took wing once more to return and report this, Emerson needed to know that items of the king’s could still be found.

Emerson considered the news before turning to the group at large. “All right, it seems we have another trip to make, is there any that don’t want to go to denerim and are willing to go to find this chest?” Loki and Morrigan said they would go.

The rest had business in the city or simply had no desire to travel to darkspawn infested ruins. So, the mages felt in a flurry of wings. Kani watched them go with a bit of sadness in her eyes, Leliana squeezed her hand gently.

[What is wrong?] She asked in Orlesian, Kani looked at her and shrugged.

[Well, I guess that oddly enough I am going to miss them while they are gone. But more than that, it is how fast they agreed to leave.] Kani confessed, Leliana smiled gently.

[I am sure they just want some time alone together, they seem to be still lone wolves my sweet halla.]

[Oh, I its not that. I just meant that those two have grown up to avoid people and it makes me sad to see them all but run from a city.] Kani whispered to Leliana as they walked. 

[I understand, but also understand the desire to avoid cities if you live somewhere quite the noise of the city is a bit much, no?] Kani laughed at her love always seeing the upside.

________________________________________

Leliana entered the market square and heard a voice that cut through the normal clamor of a market, like her loves spectral blade through butter. “Dwarven crafts, Dwarven crafts! Direct from Orzammar, wont find better!” 

Zana and Velvil started laughing and Leliana’s jaw dropped, she had rarely heard the stoic Dwarven warrior laughed. He had a deep rumbling laugh that scared Leliana slightly, Kani looked just as confused looking for the source of amusement.  
“So, Gorim is a merchant now!?” Zana wheezed laughing, Velvil recovered and tacked on. “Well at least he is putting his parade ground voice to use!” 

The group started walking towards the man calling out through the crowd, as they neared Leliana saw an evil smirk come over Zana’s face. “Ten Hut!” Leliana flinched sheer volume that the female dwarf produced.

Leliana watched as the merchant snapped into a military salute before turning red and looking around, she knew the moment he saw them as his eyes went wide.

“My lady!?” Gorim called shocked. 

“Hey gorim, no love for Vel?” Zana teased, smirking briefly Velvil placed a hurt look on his face.

“I figured that where you are he is not far behind.” Gorim said shrugging.

“Ture, who else is going to keep her from making of with everything shiny in sight?” Velvil asked and that drew a chuckle from the other.

“My lady what are you doing here?” Gorim asked.

“We’re here so Emerson can get his rocks off with his girlfriend, now that her husband is dead! Oh, and so that Kani here can kill a jilted lover of her Orlesian girlfriend!” Fenlen and Briaris with Zevran started laughing while Emerson tried to scowl without laughing, and Leliana tried not hide her blush as Kani stammered turning red.

The group stayed to talk for a bit before heading off to the palace to met with the queen and the teryn, well most of them did Zevran and his lovers vanished down towards the dock in search of the pearl. Leliana felt bad for any prostitute that caught their eye, the poor person would not be walking the next day most likely.


	30. Saga the Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TracerSK for the idea, their comment about Loki loosing it inspired this.

Ch30 What Loki has been hiding.

In the south, there lay the resting place of the king Cailan, two hawks slowly circled the area before landing. In a bright flash, they were replaced by Loki and Morrigan, Loki bent to pick up the key from its hiding spot. The pair moved with the silence born from living in the wilds for years, soon they reached the chest.

“Well, I can see now why the king did not trust Emerson to know about these.” Loki smirked coldly as he read the letters.

“Oh and what was the king hiding from our reaver?” Morrigan asked, looking over his shoulder and her eyes went wide at their contents.

“Planning to divorce the queen, after all the fuss he raised to marry her?” Any further was broken by an arrow thudding, Morrigan coughed as she fell to the side.

Loki felt a bit of blood hit is ear as Morrigan fell over clutching a mage bane coated arrow, that was buried in her side. His blood began to boil, he felt the shift come as his body returned to it’s true state. 

Morrigan as she fought to resist the poison sucking her healing magic away, notice that her love’s eyes were crimson with blood magic. she felt the arrow being ripped out, followed by the burning pain of blood magic cleansing her blood and stitching her wound.  
[Saga, come to me.] Morrigan felt the veil shift violently as something crossed the border, she knew at once who it was and knew better than to do anything other than raising wards around the three of them.

**I am here my dear blood roamer, what has brought your wrath? ** the smoky whisper came, Loki felt the cool brush of the demon’s mind in his own.

Curi and Envie were old but they were spirits who were young, at least in comparison to Saga. She was old enough to remember the first demon, and she became one not long after that. Loki knew that the Amell line was steeped in magic as shown by how his mage sibling and cousin all had attracted demons and spirit companions. 

Saga felt the rage and at once knew the cause, she growled as Morrigan was another who like her Blood Roamer sought out the past. With a single mind the pair began to weave a magic that was older than humans themselves, with a single gesture the blood pulled from Morrigan’s wound tore a Spawn to shreds.

Gathering the blood into a sphere they began to chant as one, their power reached deep into the blood seeking its center, the song. When they found it, Saga smiled at the cruel plan that her Roamer had. She began weaving the threads of magic needed together, as Loki flooded them with power.

Every passing second the magic’s effect strengthened, the closest Spawn felt it first as they dropped to the ground clawing at their heads. Loki and Saga were twisting the song that called the Spawn, Soon it was painful for every spawn in all of Ostagar. As the song twisted the Spawn clawed harder trying to pry it out of their heads.

Then with a final twist the blood of every Spawn caught fire and they burned from the inside out, with the Spawn fallen Sage Helped Loki move them to a safer camp. As she gathered the chest, she noticed enchanted armor on some of the Spawn. Drawing on the blood of the Spawn to restore their power they summoned the armor before moving them to Flemeth’s hut, the witch was long gone carried by the Hawke twins.

**Farewell my Roamer, do keep her safe will you. She is the only one I will share your power and mind with** Saga’s smoky voice whispered before leaving, Morrigan sleeping against the large wolf.

________________________________________

“Tis been some time since Saga last entered this plane.” Morrigan said as she woke up, with a flash Loki cradled her.

“Tis been sometime since something I held dear was harmed.” He countered, Morrigan flushed slightly.

“Tis a shame that she does no aid us in the blight more.” Morrigan remarked seeking to stir her wolf away from his regrets.

“If we can find a way to reach the ashes, then she will help.” Loki whispered, Morrigan looked at him by lean her head back.

“Saga has tried for years to reach the ashes from the fade, but the forces there are powerful enough to keep history spirits out no matter how old.” Loki growled, Morrigan smiled knowing that meant that Loki had already tried to reach them before.

“One must wonder what secrets they hide.” Morrigan teased, Loki grunted.

Morrigan began to relax into his embrace when she felt the veil shift again, the voice that whispered in her ear was one she had not heard in a year. “You seemed to forget my raven who you owe your life to, we should think that it is a debt to be payed.” Came the dual tone, smoky tones mixing with husky tones.

“I was simply waiting for you to claim it, one should not go chasing to give things away.” She challenged the avatar.

“Claim, We like this term! Yes, we will claim and mark you so you never forget you belong to us.” The growl answered as she felt a hand slip under her waist band to finger her.

“And you belong to me!” She hissed as she dug her nails his their neck and pulled them in for a deep kiss. “Always lady wolf.” They promised as clothes separating them vanished.

________________________________________

The next morning they started their journey back to the city, Morrigan and Loki agreed until she joined them neither would mention Saga. Alistair and Wynne were always looking for a chance to turn the other, not that it would work but it was a pain to deal with.

They found the castle and landed on the training yard walls, waiting for their companions to come. It was only an hour before the midday meal that Emerson and a young lady appeared, Loki shifted forms to lounge on the wall with Morrigan as a raven on his shoulder. He whistled, and the queen looked up surprised while Emerson sighed.

“Loki, I trust your trip was successful?” Emerson called, Loki pointed to the chest as the base of the wall.

“You might want to read those letters, both of you as it seems the Queen was sterile. Or at least your king believed.” Loki called from the wall, and saw the look of pain on her face.

“Wait is that an actual concern?” Loki asked sitting up, Anora blushed scarlet and glared.

“My womb is of no concern of yours warden!” She snapped, and Loki smirked at her.

“Fine if you don’t want an answer about that, no skin of my pelt.” Morrigan nipped his ear roughly. “Ow fine, would her majesty like to know if she can squeeze out brats?” 

“Loki, she is my love so watch your tone.” Emerson called coolly, Loki sobered and leaped off the wall.

“Fine offer still stands.” Anora nodded slightly, while blushing.

Loki quickly reached out and in cut her finger before anyone could move and drew back the blooded tip, with a bright glow on the tip he frown. “I knew it.” Anora’s face fell until Loki continued. “The man is usually the problem, your one of the most fertile people I have met.”  
Emerson raised an eyebrow and Loki answered the unspoken question. “Your reaver blood spared your sack from the taint, so until your married use protection.” With that Loki walked off whistling.


	31. The Pearl

Ch.31 The Pearl.

Briaris led the way through the docks, with her lovers in tow. They had heard her talk about the pearl and wanted to see it for themselves. As they reached the brothel Briaris stopped and looked confused at a strange sight, a little girl that could be no older the ten years old sat atop a cart outside the brothel.

That was odd, but the strange part was the fact that the girl was playing with a marionette nearly her size. Glancing at her lovers she saw they also looked confused, Briaris approached the girl carefully. She hoped the girl was not kidnapped, as the girl was an elven girl dressed like the dalish.

“Hey sweetie, are you alone?” Briaris asked gently, she like many of the wardens had a soft spot for kids.

“No? I have Assan here with me!” Briaris looked to Fenlen for help.

“Do you have anyone who is of living flesh, Ma Dalen?” Fenlen asked gently, as Curi stirred in her confused.  
“isa'ma'lin is inside, getting a place to put the cart!” Fenlen and Zevran looked at Briaris, who shrugged.

“Dalia! Who are these people?” A husky voice cane from behind them, inside Fenlen Curi reacted to the voice with longing. 

“Forgive us, we saw this child on her own and thought she might have been captured from her clan.” Zevran said smoothly, turning to face the new comer.

The man was tall and of a slim build, most of his features were hidden by a large cloak. The trio felt that something was familiar about this stranger, Curi was still confused as to what she was feeling. Fenlen could feel how Curi was sensing something from these two but was unable to tell what, this set Fenlen on high alert.

“I thank you for your concern, but her clan entrusted her to me some years ago.” The man spoke, face still hidden in his cloak.

“What clan?” Fenlen asked glaring at the man who she could tell was human.

“Clan Lavellan. now if you excuse me, we must move the cart around back.” He moved past them, Fenlen whirled and grabbed his shoulder in a crushing grip.

“Clan Lavellan was destroyed years ago, just how did you came to have her!?” Fenlen growled, behind her the others reached for their weapons.

“I came across the wreckage of the clan, shortly after it was attacked. I found Dalia huddled under a wrecked aravel, since then I have cared for her. Now unhand me or I will kill you where you stand.” Came the cold response, and Curi all but screamed for Fenlen to let go.

“Sorry, please forgive me.” Fenlen bowed while gritting her teeth, Curi was frightened by this man somehow and that scared Fenlen.

“It is alright, you were caring about a child and I thank you for that but I must be off. Enjoy your brothel visit.” With that the man picked up the handles for the cart and pushed it, with the girl still atop behind the brothel.

When he was gone Briaris turned to Fenlen. “What made you back down so fast?” Fenlen shivered. “Curi sensed something that scared her in that man, but she did not know what.” The others glanced between them.

“All right I say that we need a good stiff fuck after that, come on I need a drink and fuck.” Briaris called as she began walking to the door. 

________________________________________

Isabela sat across form a pair of pirates, she laid her cards down and smiled broadly as they groaned. “Read and weep boys, I win.” She sang as she dragged the pile of coins towards her.

A knife plunged into the table. “Not so fast bitch! I know you cheated, so give us back your winnings!” the first pirate snarled. 

“I am insulted, I don’t need to cheat against poor players like you two fools.” Isabela huffed.

“Why, you bitch!” the second pirate started to stand and draw his sword.

There was a sharp whistle by Isabela’s ear, as a dagger flew past to imbed itself in the shoulder of the second pirate. Everyone at the table froze staring at the dagger buried in the now screaming man, he collapsed a few moments later foaming at the mouth.

“Now, who is trying to mess with my favorite pirate?” A smooth voice asked sweetly, Isabela smiled.

“Who, do you think you are bitch? Do you know who I am?” the first pirate yelled, Isabela looked behind her to see a trio of elves standing there.

“Me? Little old me? I am just a humble shop keep from Llomerryn, maybe you’ve heard of it? ‘Sweet flowers release’ ever heard of it?” Briaris asked sweetly, Isabela relished in the look of horror that crossed the pirate’s faces.

“Oh it seems you have, now be a good fool and run along.” She sang, and Isabela laughed as the man ran off.

“Sorry my dear but you have a corpse in at a table.” Isabela called to the matron who sighed and signaled to the bouncers to throw the body out, and they did after Briaris snagged her knife.

“So did you really go and find a dalish and Zev just to have fun with me? My sweet poison flower, you shouldn’t have but I am glad you did!” Isabela purred as she came up to the trio, then soundly kissed Bri.

“Ma Vhenan, who is this fun looking lady?” Fenlen purred against Briaris, who’s eyes went wide as Fenlen stuck her hands down Briaris’s pants fingering her cunt.

“Ah, my dear dalish, this is the pirate queen of the eastern seas, and the fastest blade in Llomerryn.” Zevran explained, leering at the sight of the two women teasing the elven knife fighter. 

“Oh, sounds fun.” Fenlen purred before, like a cobra darted forward and grabbed Isabela in a kiss.

The other two could only watch as Isabela was picked up by Fenlen, the pirate wrapped her legs around the dalish. The kiss deepened to the point where the marton coughed loudly, making the pair break apart.

“Alright, I want her in a bed now!” Fenlen proclaimed, Briaris and Zevran smiled widely while Isabela blinked slowly before smiling just as wide.

“Bri, Zev I don’t know where you found this girl, but I know where she going!” Isabela cheered, grabbing Fenlen, who’s eye were glowing slightly.

“She is coming to my ship now! You two come to, we have a long night ahead of us!” With that Isabela was out the door dragging Fenlen out the door, the elven pair ran after them.

________________________________________

Across the city in the home of the Brother Ferdinand Genitivi, a man and young girl entered the house. Weylon looked up from his searching for clues, to see these two enter without knocking. He got up and marched towards them, slipping into his role quickly. 

“Who in andraste’s name are you two, how dare you break in here!” Weylon snapped, as he took another step he was trapped in a ward.

“I am know as the templarbane, and you are going to tell me where the urn of scared ashes is.” The husky voice sounded so calm, Weylon struggled to draw on his magic but failed.

“Doll would you be a dear and have you and Assan look for clues, while I talk with this man?” the man asked, the small elf child nodded.

Weylon stared as the evlen child set down a large marionette, to his horror the thimg began to move on its own. It stood up, Weylon saw it looked similar to a dalish warrior. It looked down at the child, joints and jaw clacking as it moved.

“Assan, would you help me look for clue about the ashes?” the child had a quiet voice, the marionette nodded and moved off clacking towards the back room.

“Now where are the ashes?” The man asked again, Weylon panicked still trying to get away from the ward.

The man removed his hood, Weylon found himself trapped in the piercing blue eyes. His hair was a rainbow of colors, his hair was cropped close to his skull. The man cracked his neck back and forth for a bit, before grabbing Weylon’s hair harshly.

“I am waiting, don’t be stupid and try to fight me. You will just die, if you give me the location before those two find it, then I let you live.” Weylon debate how honest this man was.

His chances were dashed when he heard the clacking getting louder, the marionette approached with a notebook. Weylon’s heart sunk as he realized that was the notebook with the location of the ashes in it, after a few moments the man called the girl back and handed the book to her.

Weylon watched as she went off with the puppet, to copy the needed information. “well I guess this is it for you.” The man remarked.

Weylon watched as the man snapped his fingers, creating more wards and hexes. A moment later his body was racked with pain as his body tore itself apart from the inside, his last thoughts were prays for the village. He prayed they would be safe from this demon of a man.

Dalia walked back into the room stepped around the body without a care, looking up at her older brother she smiled. “Are we going now isa'ma'lin?” she asked.

“Yes, come along Dalia. I want to be out on the road before nightfall.” Her brother said and she caught Assan as he went to sleep again.

As they walked away from the house and towards the docks again, she turned to her brother. “why did we make a copy instead of just taking it?”

“Because my brother will need it soon most likely.” He responded and she smiled brightly.

“Does that mean I will get to see brother Loki again soon?” she asked eyes wide, Loki was her second favorite brother.  
“Yes, he will most likely meet up with us at the temple.” Her brother told her.

“Does he know that he is going to see us?” She asked know her brothers like to surprise each other.

“It will be a surprise.” He said and she cheered as, they walked down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note, the break of connection, for the twins severed their ablitiy to see each other in the fade. Hermes and Loki still saw each other on occasion.
> 
> isa'ma'lin = (roughly) brother


	32. Chapter 32

Ch.32 To Haven.

Loki sat staring into the flames of his and Morrigan’s fire, the last week had seen Loki distracted by his thoughts. Ever since Kani and Leliana had gone to speak with the brother, they had found a strange scene. The ‘real’ weylon was long dead, but there was an imposter who had also been murdered.

What had Loki trapped in his own thoughts was the details, the reports needed to find Haven had been left out in the open. The fact that it seemed to be left out for them worried many of the group, but for Loki it was how the man had been killed that worried him. From Kani’s report, the man had been killed by hexes and curses tearing him apart from the inside.

“Loki, what is bothering you?” Leliana’s voice broke Loki out of his thoughts.

“What makes you think that I am bothered by anything, besides you interrupting me?” Loki snapped harsher than he meant to, Leliana took it in stride.

“Because you have not join Morrigan in your usual taunts of Alistair?” Leliana smiled slyly, Loki sighed and decided to come clean.

“Gather everyone, I will speak of this once and only once.” Loki ordered, Leliana had a confused look but moved to obey.

________________________________________

Leliana sat held in Kani’s arms, the group sat around the large fire looking at Loki. Leliana noticed that Morrigan was holding Loki’s hand, she also noticed that Loki looked fit to run or kill. She could not help but wonder just what was so bad, this news clearly was something very personal to Loki.

“All right, let’s begin with a question, who here has heard of the Templars bane?” Loki asked, as soon as the name left his mouth Leliana notice Kani go tense.

“I don’t think there is a circle mage in thedas who does not know that name, right Wynne?” Kani called to Wynne, who nodded gravely.

“Well we Dwarves don’t know this guy, so who or what is he.” Velvil asked, Kani spoke up.

“The bane is a mage that hunts and kills Templars, he has only been caught once.” Leliana heard the minor hero worship in Kani’s voice.

“He was able to use a forbidden and secret to make it impossible to turn him tranquil, so they locked him in the mages prison. Here is where things get down right terrifying, he escaped somehow after murdering his way through the prison.” Kani finished her tale, Leliana saw that many of the group looked uneasy.

“Roamer, you are not going to say that you are the Bane are you?” Zevran asked, Briaris and Fenlen snuggled deeper into him while watching.

“No I am not, my twin is.” Everyone froze at that, the only ones not shocked by the brother reveal was Morrigan, Leliana, and Kani.

“You have a brother?” Emerson asked, Loki nodded and told his tale about how he and Hermes came to be apart.

“Okay, as nice as learning more about you is, why the sudden need to talk?” Briaris asked, Leliana had a feeling she knew why.

“Because my brother seems to be heading for Haven, the way that imposter had been killed is my brother’s preferred method of killing quietly.” Leliana paled at the words, Kani also seemed tense.

“Is there anything else, like your really a woman?” Fenlen joked, Loki sighed.

“There is likely our adopted sister traveling with him, she is only around ten.” Loki was about to expand, when Briaris bolt up right.

“Is her name Dalia?” Loki nodded, and Briaris told them about the pearl.

“Your lucky to have lived, Hermes is the more violent twin. A word of warn, do not speak bad about the puppets, Dalia is just as dangerous as Kani.” Leliana was shocked at that.

“How, she is ten?” Zana asked.

“She has spent nearly four years learning from the most powerful dreamer of the last few ages, Hermes has a talent for the fade control that surpasses mine with ease.” Everyone looked nervous at that, the group broke up to get some sleep and think on what they just learned.

________________________________________

It took nearly a week after the talk to reach the village, as soon as they stepped over the threshold they knew something was wrong. The village was silent, blood stains could be found soaking the grass and walls. Everyone readied their weapons, a sound reached their ears that had Loki pausing and looking around. It was the sound of wood clacking like puppet, Leliana watched Loki stand straight and call out.

“Dalia, I know you can hear me! Come out, these people will not hurt you.” Silence followed the call, when suddenly the clacking moved closer.

Leliana watched a child sized puppet walk out into the open, Loki watched it closely. Leliana nearly fainted when the doll suddenly started to speak to them. Its voice was like dozens speaking in perfect harmony, all at the same time.

“Roamer, we trust you and the wilds witch, but we do not trust our mistress with those who travel with you.” The group watched uneasy as the puppet looked them over.

“You have my word that I would kill any of them before I allow harm to come to my sister, now Assan please call Dalia.” Loki vowed, and Leliana knew he was telling the truth.

“Very well, but we will be watching.” With that the puppet emitted a strange whistling noise, and a little girl stepped out of the alley.

________________________________________

Kani felt her jaw drop, as she watched this little girl throw herself at the normally abrasive mage. Everyone in the group gaped except Morrigan and shale who was not care, as Loki smiled gently and knelt to the girl’s level. Kani cooed a little at the sight of the neon green hair mage hugging the little elven girl.

“Brother, who are these people. Assan does not like the blond fool and old hag.” Kani choked on the water she had been drinking, the girl asked with an innocence that could not be faked.

“The fool is an ex-templar turned warden and the old hag, is a circle mage who has her staff stuck up her ass.” Loki explained ruffling the girl’s hair.

Leliana cooed and approached the girl, Kani followed a little bit behind. She trusted Loki, but he had said this girl was as dangerous as she was. Leliana knelt to the girl’s level and wave a little, Dalia looked at Loki, who nodded and pushed her gently towards the pair.

“Dalia this is Leliana, a bard who is traveling with me. Beside her is her lover and my student Kani, a former circle mage who is now a warden.” Dalia approached them, the puppet not far behind.

“Assan thinks your nice, and would like to know if you know how to paint?” Leliana cooed and Kani smiled at the little girl, Kani was also filled with thoughts of Leliana with their own children.

“I do know how to paint, why does Assan ask?” Leliana asked, Kani smiled at how far Leliana had come in terms of accepting strange magic.

“Because ean needs to be repainted, and Hermes is bad at painting.” Loki snickered, Kani smiled at how relaxed the mage was.

“I can certainly try, where is Ean?” Leliana asked.

“She is with Hermes, and banal'ras is trying to give sister Morrigan a hug!” Kani turned to looked, sure enough Morrigan was fending off another elven looking puppet.

“Dalia, as happy as seeing you makes me, please tell your friend that I do not hug!” Morrigan said, Dalia looked at her confused.

“But you hug, brother Loki every night?” Kani coughed at that, Loki whispered something in the girl’s ear and the puppet backed off.  
“How about we go see my brother?” Loki suggested, and the group started to follow the little girl.

“Well, who knew that the Roamer has a soft spot for little girls?” Emerson joked, and Kani wondered about that.


	33. Hermes Appears

Ch.33 Hermes: Bane of all Templars.

Kani followed Loki, who walked beside Dalia, who was flanked by her puppets. Kani sensed something off about the puppets, but she was not willing to risk trying to probe them. Leliana seemed to have fallen for the little girl, and it was clear that Dalia was the most dangerous person Kani had ever met. Not from her power or skills, which were great given her age it was amazing. The reason she was so dangerous, was the fact that she had both Loki and Morrigan wrapped around her finger.

“Assan, are we allowed in yet?” Delia asked the puppet, it seemed to be talking to something else before it answered.

“Ean says that Hermes is done with the mess part, so we are okay to go in.” Assan’s mutlible sounding voice spoke, Kani frowned.

“What do it mean the messy part, and why would you not be allowed in?” Kani asked, Dalia looked at her with a sweet smile.

“My brothers, tell me that I can’t watch them make corpses.” Dalia pouted adorably, Kani could not tell whether she should smile or be horrified.

“I stand by that, you are far too young to be killing or watching your brothers kill.” Morrigan scolded gently, everyone beside Loki and Dalia looked shocked at the kind motherly tone Morrigan had.

“But you killed before you were my age, and Loki killed at five!” Dalia whined, Loki patted her head.

“Yes, but we had a harsher upbringing, we would rather see you grow up to be kinder than your siblings.” Loki explained, with that they entered the chantry.

________________________________________

Leliana was not sure what she expected, but what she found was not it not by a long shot. The main area had been torn apart, benches and bookshelves had been tossed around. Bodies were mangled and in pieces everywhere, it looked like a tornado had torn the building apart inside. Blood splattered the walls and ceiling, if Leliana had not known that at most two-people caused this she would never have believed it.

“I wonder what upset your brother so much? I have not seen this level of destruction in some time.” Morrigan wondered aloud, Leliana felt relief that this was anger not pleasure.

“I don’t know, but it must have been bad. Hermes may play with his prey, but he is usually more reserved with his power.” Loki comment, inspecting a gouge mark on the wall.

“Hermes found evidence of human sacrifice, and that annoyed him.” Leliana whipped around to see another Elven puppet sitting atop a broken bookshelf.

“But what set him off, was finding evidence of child sacrifice.” The puppet Leliana could only assume to be Ean continued.

“That explains it, if there is one thing that sets my brother into a rage, it is that.” Loki called, as he routed through a pile of books.

Leliana looked at the puppets standing together, all three-looked like small female elves with glowing green eyes. Each was barely four foot five, each was also painted with elven patterns in a different color. Assan was varying shades of green, Banal’ras was bright crimson red, and Ean was a soothing blue though it was a bit faded.

“Is it just me that finds the girl making dolls talk creepy?” Alistair asked in a loud whisper, Leliana winced.

“I am not making them talk! They talk on their own!” Dalia yelled at him, Leliana felt bad for the girl who seemed so sweet.

“She is right, the puppets are their own beings. They just feed off a small bit of mana from Dalia to move, each one is unique.” A new voice explained, everyone turned to look at the new comer.

Leliana thought she was seeing double, at first glance the man looked exactly like Loki. Looking closer she saw that there was differences, Hermes was darker a caramel, he also had starling clear blue eyes. His hair was raven black and closely cropped, it did have strips of neon blue. He was also dressed like a rouge with a large bow strapped to his back. His armor was a dark brown with black buckles holding his many belts and pouches to his body.

“great demons, so much better than a crazy little girl.” Alistair rolled his eyes, Leliana felt Kani yank her out of the way.

A gust of air rushed past her, followed by the sound of Alistair smashing into the wall and being pinned there. Everyone in the group minus the apostates looked at Loki, who was still sorting books ignoring that goings on. Dalia and Morrigan moved to sit with him, as the group looked at Hermes who had wisps of green fade light swirling around him. Alistair made a choking noise, drawing their attention to the fact that he was slowly being crushed by thin air.

“Those ‘Demons’ are the remains of her clan’s memories, all that was left of her clan. The clan that you Templars murdered, for no reason other than sport!” Hermes snarled, Leliana was frozen in fear as the man glowed brighter.

“Hermes, enough! Alistair is a meat shield, so drop him!” Loki barked without looking, Hermes seemed to debate it before dropping him.

“Fine, he so much looks at Dalia or the puppets wrong and I gut him, also there is nothing good in those books.” Hermes promised, Loki nodded as he stood.

“Cheer up Alistair, maybe one day you will grow a brain!” Briaris mocked, the hounds and her lovers snickering.

“Great, I see what Loki meant, you are the more violent one.” Zana joked, Hermes just looked at Loki confused.

“Where in thedas did you find these people?” Hermes asked, Velvil snicker.

“Found me and Zana under a rock.” Velvil commented dryly, Hermes looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

“That does not surprise me stone child, as you may have guess I am Hermes Trevelyan.” Hermes finished with a mock bow.

“Roamer you did not mention your brother was so roguishly handsome!” Zevran scolded, running an eye over Hermes.

Leliana laughed at the look on Hermes face, but she frowned at what Kani said. “Don’t get jealous my song bird, but Zev is right Hermes is fine.” Kani purred, Hermes looked at her.

“I thank you for the compliment. However, I am not sleeping with you to satisfy your crush on my brother, it is not my fault that Morrigan does not share.” Kani sputtered and Leliana laughed.

“The glowing elf amuses me, can we replace the old witch with it.” Shale asked, Emerson shook his head.

“Alright we need to find the brother, any idea where he is?” Emerson asked Hermes, who looked guilty.

“Well, turns out my temper made things harder for us, I sort of crushed him with a bookcase apparently.” Hermes shrugged.

“I told you the more violent twin, now Hermes I assume you have already solved that problem.” Hermes nodded at Loki’s words.

“okay, them lead on, I want off this frozen mountain.” Loki grumbled, Hermes nodded and led the way out back.

Leliana wondered how someone accidently crushes a man with a bookcase, but decided not to ask for fear of a demonstration. Kani squeezed her hand, Leliana pecked her on the cheek. Kani leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Admit it, if you could you would gladly join me for a tumble with Hermes?” Kani whispered, Leliana pretended to think about it.

“Oh, I guess it could be fun, though I doubt that he would be willing.” Leliana sighed in mocking disappointment.

“Sorry but I have a thing for lovely Antivin women, human not elven, need to have that lovely skin and accent.” Hermes called over his shoulder, both woman gaped at him.

He only pointed over their shoulders, there floated a wisp pulsing gently. Kani laughed at the sight, while Leliana was tried to think of something to say. Fenlen laughed and whistled, calling the wisp over and began playing with it and Dalia. Leliana smiled at the girl who seemed so happy to have new playmates, even if they were older enough to be her mother in some cases. The group reached and cave and entered, Leliana wondered what the inside would look like.


	34. Twin Dragons

Ch.34 The temple.

Fenlen could feel Curi swimming just below her skin, something in the air was stirring the being up. A glance at Kani showed that Envie must be the same, Kani was giving off a very faint glow. The air tasted off, it remined Fenlen of when powerful spirits where pressing on the veil in ruins. But Curi had never reacted like this before, it was like she was scared and excited at the same time.

*Ma Falon, what is wrong? You have been acting strange since we found Dalia?* Fenlen asked, Curi seemed to pause almost like she was talking to someone else.

*Others are here, like Envie but two of them are old. Far older than anything I have ever met before, they don’t mean harm yet… but I can’t tell what they want. * Curi sounded annoyed at that.

“Are you all right there Fen?” Briaris asked gently, Fenlen shrugged.

“I cant say, Curi is telling me that there is three spirits here, two of whom are really powerful. But she cant say why.” Fenlen explained, Kani piped up while rubbing her forehead.

“Yeah, Envie is the same way.” Kani sounded in mild pain, Fenlen saw Loki glance at Hermes.

“All right, given that it is affecting our group, I guess we should call them over.” Loki sighed, Hermes looked at him.

“My brother is caring about others, besides our family? What have you people done to him?” Hermes teased, Loki glared at him.

“If they cant fight properly, who is going to keep Dalia and Morrigan safe? They are useful, you take care of your tools.” Loki countered.

“See Loki cares about us, I am flattered.” Briaris teased, and both twins looked at her like she was mad.

“All right, what are you two talking about, let who through?” Emerson asked, Fenlen had a feeling she knew what was coming.

“While two out of the three don’t hang around often, all three are like Envie and Curi. But they tend to follow myself and my brother and sister around.” Loki explained, and at once Wynne looked ready to yell for their heads.

“And how long have you been hiding them; did you really need to kill Conner in Redcliffe if you have these spirits?” Alistair demanded, Fenlen sighed at that old problem being dragged up.

“Saga, the spirit that I have bonded with was not with me at the time, also she would have preferred the method we used.” Loki snapped.

“okay, this is getting boring and I want to find the ashes soon. So, I am just going to call, archive over and Dalia can call command over, while Loki gets Saga over as well.” Hermes announced, Fenlen was glad the twins seemed to be in too much of a hurry to be fighting.

At once the veil twisted violently as three spirits crossed it, Fenlen at once knew one of the three. It was the presence that had been in the warden’s keep during Loki’s fight with Avernus. Dalia’s puppets all started to glow brighter, and they changed in the way they were moving. Curi explained that the spirits were housing themselves in the dolls for now.

“Good, can we move on? The place is too cold, I would rather that we finish this quickly.” Morrigan snapped.

“Agreed, lets move out.” Emerson ordered, the group headed out.

________________________________________

Leliana was in the back ranks firing arrow after arrow into the cultist, she was trying to keep an eye on Dalia at the same time. That was why she saw the cultist, who they had thought dead stand up and lunge for the little girl. Before Leliana could do more than turn and nock an arrow, something blurred out of the fray and straight into the cultist assassin.

A crimson red elven puppet wielding a spectral halberd, severed the cultist’s head in a single swing. Banal’ras spun on it’s heel and dove back into the fray, Dalia pulsed a healing spell onto Fenlen without ever looking away from the fray. Leliana was shocked at the display, clearly the puppets could manage her protection on their own.

After the fight, while Leliana and Kani were salvaging her arrows Banal’ras came up. “We saw what you tried to do, and we thank you Leliana.” Banal’ras had a deeper set of voices than the other two puppets.

“I am glad that she is alright, I am sorry that I had failed to notice sooner.” Leliana spoke gently, she was still nervous around the puppets, but hearing their sad tale had changed how she viewed them.

“It is still more than we have come to expect from humans and outsiders, we will keep an eye on Kani in the fray as well from now on.” The puppet swore, before bow and leaving.

“They are strangely polite for puppets.” Leliana remarked, Kani looked at her.

“Have you had many discussions with puppets my nightingale?” Kani teased, Leliana shook her head and went back to work.

________________________________________

Emerson could feel his blood stirring; his dragon blood was screaming for him to challenge the dragon flying overhead. The dragon suddenly turned in the air, and began to circle for a landing while roaring in challenge. Emerson was trying and failing to keep his face from showing his excitement, this was the curse of the reavers; the immense thirst to fight and dominate other dragons and drake.

“A real live dragon!” Velvil spoke with a bit of awe in his voice, Loki scoffed.

“Sure, I turn into one and I get a joke, that lizard get to be born one and gets awe” Loki grumbled, Hermes laughed.

“Well brother how about we show them a real show, after all both Saga and Archive are here, along with Morrigan and Dalia?” Hermes winked at Dalia, who looked excited for some reason.

“Well, it is not my choice, Emerson might want to try and fight the thing foolishly.” Loki snarked, Emerson sighed at the banter.

“Go show off, impress your girlfriend and sister, just try not to die or anything.” Emerson sigh, Loki and Morrigan was bad enough without this brother egging them on.

“Well, you hear our reaver, my roamer do show me the power of the most powerful Amell twins.” Morrigan sassed them, Hermes smirked at them.

Loki grinned and walked forward beside Hermes, Loki slit his wrists carefully while Hermes took a swallow of some herbal potion. Both began glowing with the possession of their spirits, when they started chanting it was in perfect harmony. In a matter of moments the twins were gone in a flash of light, in their place stood two high dragons the same size as the other dragon.

Loki had changed into his pure black dragon form with gold tracings and ram horns, where as Hermes had become a green dragon with purple tracings and horns that swept back like a crown. They roared a challenge, that stirred Emerson’s blood to answer the challenge. The other dragon clearly felt the same as it roared back and took wing, the twins followed it in flight with a grace that contrasted the sheer size of their forms.

“Remind me to never piss them off.” Zana whispered and several others agreed.

“Brother Loki’s dragon is pretty, but I like Hermes’s fade fire dragon.” Dalia commented, as if it was normal for people to become dragons.

“Fade fire?” Zana asked, her answer came in the form of a torrent of green flames.

Hermes unleashed a torrent of flames that burned an emerald green, Loki hissed lightning as well and the two powers seemed to clash even as they tore the other dragon apart. Fenlen whistled at the light show, the fight was over very quickly after that. The dragon was simply no match for the human driven dragon twins.

“Well, let us go collect those two, we should get them into that temple quickly. Both will need treatment, even with Saga and Archive to offset the strain, it is still not something a mortal body can handle easily. Dalia and I will tend them, if we wait for an hour or so they should be ready for travel after treatment.” Morrigan explained, as she led the way down to where the dragons were changing back.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch.35 The Ashes.

Of all the things Leliana thought she might ever be doing in the temple of sacred Ashes, Painting a possessed Puppet while waiting for a pair of mages to recover, was not one of them. Ean had produced a jar of paint and a set of brushes, asking if she was willing to repaint her while they waited. Dalia giggled and explained that the puppets especially Ean took care with their appearance, Leliana agreed and so found herself sitting on a large rock painting a living puppet.

“There, not bad, no?” Leliana asked with a bit of pride, Ean cocked her head to Dalia.

“Wow Ean’s Paint looks Great! Thanks Leli!” Dalia exclaimed, Wrapping Leliana in a hug.

“How something that dangerous be so cute!” Briaris cooed scooping Dalia up, making the girl laugh.

“Don’t ask us, I have lived with her for years now and still have no idea.” Hermes called, from where he sat playing cards with Loki and Morrigan.

“We can go after we finish this hand.” Loki called, Hermes smirked at him. “Your just sour because you are losing.” Hermes teased.

“Your cheating, and don’t deny it.” Morrigan shot back at him, Loki smirked.

“My dear we are all cheating, Hermes is just cheating better than you or I, I mean how else do we each have three aces?” Loki asked as they showed their cards.

“Alright let’s get moving, we have know Idea how far it is.” Emerson ordered, and the group packed up and left.

Emerson followed just behind Zana, who was leading the way looking for traps, when they reached a large chamber with a lone door on the other side. In front of the door was a lone man, dressed in heavy plate armor that glowed, so did the man. At once the dwarves and the mages along with Fenlen tensed up.

“By my ancestor’s brazed nugs! There is a lot of Lyrium here, how could we not sense this much outside the door!?” Zana exclaim, Hermes was glowing green with wisps circling him.

“The fade is close here, far closer than any place I have ever seen.” Hermes commented in awe, Loki nodded along.

“What does that mean for us?” Emerson asked, Zana and Loki looked around before responding.

“It means we don’t want to use to much magic here, this power is different than anything I have ever felt. This power concerns me, it is like a battle field but calmer and more peaceful.” Loki tried to explain.

“Yeah, and the mages should avoid touching the walls or anything like that, this much Lyrium means it might affect them.” Zana chimed in.

“True, but as long as we don’t come into direct contact we should be good.” Loki tacked on, Emerson nodded and the group moved forward.

“I greet you Pilgrims, welcome to the holy resting place of our lady.” The spectral man intoned gravely, Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“I would guess a spirit memory echo, not dissimilar to Dalia’s Clan puppets.” Hermes guessed, looking closely at the specter.

“I am the guardian of the ashes, if you wish to take a pinch you must first pass through the gauntlet. However I will permit only eight to walk this path, but be warned that the trials will challenge you in ways that do you not expect.” Guardian warned, Dalia raised her hand to ask something.

“If I go can my clan come with me?” Dalia asked, the Guardian looked at her with sadness.

“No young one, they may not, nor would your ally be willing to leave them behind, am I correct, domination?” Guardian spoke the last part to empty air, with a shimmer several beings formed from light.

*Mind your tongue shade, do not presume to know my thoughts! * A tall masked royal looking elven woman snapped at guardian, who nodded gravely.

“Mages an explanation please.” Emerson called, looking at the strange group of beings.

“as near as I can tell, this place has so much power that the guardian was able to make our allies in the fade visible here, right Archive?” Hermes explained, robbed and hooded man half bowed in greeting.

*Yes that would be our guess as well, it is odd to see this world without being in a vessel. * Archive agreed.

*Well I for one am going, if I take up a spot too bad.* a hooded woman declared, Loki sighed and Emerson guessed the one who spoke was Saga.

“The spirits may go without taking up a spot if they please.” Guardian assured.

*You can keep your ashes, I will remain here and wait for Kani if she goes. * Envie stated, Emerson was not surprised to see the creature’s state of dress but did look away out of decency.

“I have no interest in it, if Leliana goes and wants me I will but otherwise I will stay here.” Kani responded, Leliana stating she was fine with Kani staying but she was going.

“As much as this may shock you, but Hermes and I will be going. We both have spent too long trying to get at this place’s secrets to leave them now.” Loki piped up, Morrigan nodding and stating she would stay and watch Dalia.

“You humans keep your dead people, I am staying here.” Zana spoke for the dwarfs, Zevran and the rest of the elves nodding along.

*Well, Fenlen, this is were we part ways for a bit, I will be back once I see these ashes! * A spirit that looked like a little elven girl sang as she ran to hold Leliana’s hand startling the bard.

In the end Emerson, Alistair, Wynne, Loki, Hermes, Leliana and the spirits chose to go. With the groups settled, the team entered the gauntlet, Shale was quickly surrounded by the puppets and Dalia who began asking Shale questions. Shale and Sten who was standing next to the golem showed surprising kindness to the young girl and her puppets.


End file.
